Wings
by kelincitembem
Summary: [Complete] Hidup sempurna seorang Jungkook berubah seketika dirinya bertemu sosoknya. terlebih sosoknya yang ternyata bukan seorang manusia melainkan seorang iblis. Iblis tampan bernama Kim Taehyung! Vkook! BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Wings**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **Prolog: Boy Meets Evil**

* * *

Katakanlah hidup seorang Jeon Jungkook itu sempurna. Sesempurna melebihi wajahnya yang rupawan dan jangan lupakan di gilai banyak wanita dan tentunya juga pria.

Memiliki orang tua yang melimpahkan kasih sayangnya berupa materi dan segudang fasilitas lengkap yang mereka berikan guna melengkapi putera kesayangannya tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan juga otak cerdasnya yang di warisi langsung oleh sang ayah yang juga merupakan salah satu professor di Universitas terkemuka di wilayah Seoul, Jeon Namjoon.

Namun itu semua tak bisa bertahan lama ketika Jungkook bertemu dengan sosoknya...

Sosok berperawakan tinggi semampai yang memiliki kulit _tan_ yang eksotis, surainya berwarna merah terang, mata setajam burung elang yang sewarna coklat terbias merah –yang mana merupakan bagian favorit Jungkook. Rahang tegas serta suara baritonnya yang terdengar sangat seksi ketika berbicara apalagi memanggil namanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kau milikku sekarang!"

"Apa— kau gila? Aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali!"

"Aku, Kim Taehyung—"

Jika boleh Jungkook mengakui seringaian pemuda asing di hadapannya begitu mempesona. Mampu membius seorang Jeon muda bahkan dalam sekali tatap. Namun tunggu sepertinya ada yang aneh, ada yang bersembunyi di antara gigi-gigi putihnya yang terlihat sangat terawat itu.

Sepasang taring.

Dan Jungkook malas mengakui itu, tapi ia di landa kepanikan –ketakutan sebenarnya lebih melanda dirinya saat ini.

"kau— bukan manusia?"

"ya—"

"lalu apa?"

"aku- seorang _iblis!"_

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Ga akan cuap-cuap terlalu banyak, intinya ini ff baru dan minta responnya dari kalian semua. Ghamsa^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wings**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Begin**

 **.**

 _ **Ini bahkan baru di mulai**_

 _ **Dan kau akan menyerah secepat ini?**_

* * *

Jeon Jungkook terlihat berjalan dengan lesu memasuki rumah bahkan tak ada sapaan hangat yang biasa pemuda kelinci itu torehkan ketika ia pulang, tidak seperti biasanya dan itu sukses membuat sang ibu yang kebetulan tengah menyiapkan makan malam menatap heran anak kesayangannya itu. Bahkan juga tak ada kecupan yang selalu Jungkook berikan padanya jika ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Semuanya sangat terlihat berbeda. Apa Jungkook sangat kelelahan hingga bersikap seperti itu? Atau Jungkook tengah lelah dan tak melihat sosoknya. Ah, tapi seberapa lelah pun Jungkook, ia akan selalu mengucapkan salam setiap pulang, mencium pipi ibunya dan di hadiahi kecupan di dahi oleh sang ibu.

Ah mungkin Jungkook memang kelelahan atau ia sedang ada masalah? Pasti ada alasan mengapa Jungkook bersikap berbeda seperti saat ini. _Alasan yang mungkin akan Jungkook pendam hanya seorang diri._

Lima belas menit lamanya Jungkook habiskan dengan menatapi langit-langit kamarnya yang ia sulap menjadi langit-langit cerah di angkasa. Awan-awan terbentuk dengan apiknya hasil karya tangan seorang Jeon. Terdengar kekanakkan? Namun Jungkook tak terlalu peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah kamarnya yang terasa nyaman dan mungkin _aman_ untuknya.

Mendengar kata aman entah mengapa tubuhnya seketika bergetar ketakutan. Bayangan pemuda aneh itu tiba-tiba terlihat di langit-langit kamarnya membuatnya terhenyak seketika. Seketika ia bangkit, duduk terpojok di kasurnya melipat kedua kakinya. Matanya awas melirik sekitar. Takut jika _sesuatu_ yang tak ia harapkan tiba-tiba terlihat di dalam kamarnya. Di dalam zona aman yang ia bangun bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Seketika ia menoleh ketika mendengar jendela balkon kamarnya seperti di ketuk –terdengar pelan namun cukup membuat bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Apa itu? Tanpa sadar ia meremas sprei kasurnya erat, membuatnya sedikit kusut namun Jungkook tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah mengenai apa yang ada di luar balkonnya saat ini? Ketukan itu terdengar lagi –kali ini sedikit lebih keras- membuatnya tambah meremang sekaligus _penasaran._ Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana Jungkook bangkit, berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela. Ketukan itu masih terdengar. Satu langkah, dua langkah. Tak terasa Jungkook sudah berada tepat di depan jendela, hanya tinggal menyingkap gordennya dan kau akan tau apa yang ada di baliknya semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Dengan tangan gemetar ia memegang gorden merah maroon itu sebelum—

Ketukan di pintu terdengar –lumayan keras membuatnya seketika menoleh masih dengan tangan memegang –lebih tepatnya menggenggam- gorden tersebut karena masih terkejut akan hal tiba-tiba itu. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia menimang apakah ia harus membuka pintunya? Bagaimana jika ia tak menemukan apapun setelah membukanya? Atau bagaimana jika _pemuda_ itulah yang nantinya berdiri di balik pintu dengan sorot tajamnya yang terasa menelanjangi dirinya. Atau bagaimana jika— stop Jungkook hentikan fikiran anehmu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Kookie _sayang_ , apa kau tidur? Makan malam sudah siap, ayah dan ibu menunggumu" oh ternyata itu ibunya, tanpa sadar Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Lega karena ternyata rumahnya masih aman. _Begitulah fikirnya karena tak tau seperti apa kebenarannya._

"baiklah bu, aku akan turun sebentar lagi" jawabnya setengah berteriak. Tak terdengar sahutan dari ibunya membuatnya berfikir mungkin ibunya sudah turun ke bawah untuk menemui ayahnya. Namun ia sedikit mengernyit karena tak mendengar suara langkah kaki di luar kamarnya atau suara langkah kaki ibunya menuruni tangga yang biasanya terdengar cukup jelas dari dalam kamarnya. Apa mungkin telingaku mulai bermasalah ya?

Dengan mengendikan kedua bahunya acuh Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya tanpa menatap jendela belakangnya –karena takut berasumsi macam-macam lagi. Dengan santai ia turun untuk menemui orang tuanya. Tentunya tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari siluet yang berdiri di balik gorden kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya di luar balkonnya.

"Kookie, kau sudah turun _sayang_?" hal pertama yang ia dengar ketika menginjakkan kakinya di ruang makan adalah suara ibunya yang terdengar begitu lembut untuknya. Membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum tipis. Ayahnya sudah duduk di sana memandangnya dengan senyum hangatnya yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook tenang.

"sudah ku bilang kan jika ia pasti hanya kelelahan dengan sekolahnya, kau saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan Jinnie" terlihat ibunya yang cemberut mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

"ia mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau bersikap aneh sepulang sekolah tadi" mau tak mau Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Setitik rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya karena ia berhasil membuat ibunya khawatir dengan tingkahnya tadi.

"aku kan hanya khawatir takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kookie, tadinya ibu ingin ke atas mengecek keadaanmu namun ternyata kau sudah turun duluan—" Jungkook hanya dapat mengernyitkan dahinya bingung akan penjelasan sang ibu yang menurutnya terdengar sedikit aneh itu.

"bukankah tadi ibu sudah ke atas? Bahkan ibu menyuruhku turun untuk makan malam" Jungkook merasa menyesal karena telah menanyakan hal itu. Kening ibunya mengernyit membuatnya seketika meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Bahkan ayahnya memandngnya intens.

"ibu belum ke atas Kookie karena ibu tadi mengobrol dulu dengan ayahmu—"

"apa yang kau bicarakan Jungkook, ibumu dari tadi di sini bersama ayah" di tambah dengan penuturan yang di berikan oleh sang ayah, Jungkook merasa dirinya seolah tenggelam ke dalam dasar bumi.

"apa kau baik-baik saja _sayang?_ " ibunya bertanya dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar terlihat khawatir.

"ya- mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja bu" jawabnya pada akhirnya karena percuma saja jika ia mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya orang tuanya tak mungkin mempercayainya begitu saja kan?

"kalau begitu setelah makan beristirahatlah di kamarmu" suara sang ayah terdengar tegas tak terbantahkan membuatnya mau tak mau mengiyakan permintaan ayahnya karena memang pada dasarnya ia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup setelah kejadian aneh yang akhir-akhir ini ia alami.

"baik ayah—"

.

.

.

.

 **Dua Hari Yang Lalu**

Seperti biasanya ketika ia baru pulang dari jam sekolahnya, bermain bersama teman-temannya –entah itu ke pergi mencari komik di toko buku, _hangout_ di coffee shop sekitaran Myeondeong atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game di game center- semuanya Jungkook lakukan dengan monoton tanpa terkecuali, termasuk dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu berjalan-jalan sebentar terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke rumahnya. Semuanya terlihat sama sebelum semuanya terjadi secara begitu saja. Tanpa ia rencanakan terlebih dahulu.

Jungkook ingat jika dirinya selalu melewati jalanan ini ketika pulang ke rumah, sangat ingat. Jadi seharusnya tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan kan? Begitu hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum perasaan cemas itu kembali menghinggapi hatinya.

Semua terasa normal, begitu awalnya. Namun ketika langkahnya sampai di tikungan depan tiba-tiba saja dadanya berdenyut nyeri, perutnya mulas luar biasa. Banyak orang berkerubung di sana, pusatnya tertuju pada satu titik. Yang membuatnya ngeri karena ada beberapa mobil polisi serta mobil lain yang Jungkook yakin pasti berhubungan dengan dunia kepolisian. Pembunuhan! Jungkook yakin jika telah terjadi pembunuhan beberapa saat lalu –melihat dari garis kuning yang melingkar di titik itu juga samar-samar aroma anyirnya darah tercium melewati indera penciumannya.

Namun ada yang aneh, Jungkook yakin akan hal itu. Tapi ia sendiri tak bisa memastikan apa yang aneh itu. Lama ia terdiam sampai ia tak menyadari jika dirinya tengah di tatap tajam oleh seseorang di pojok gang sana.

"aku dengar ia di bunuh secara mengerikan. Terdapat luka gigitan di lehernya dan ada bekas _koyakan_ di tubuhnya, apa mungkin pembunuhnya seorang siluman?" atensinya teralihkan mendengar percakapan beberapa orang di sekitarnya.

"eiy- tak mungkin kan jika di jaman modern seperti sekarang ini masih berkeliaran siluman? Pasti itu hanya ulah psikopat gila yang akhir-akhir ini berkeliaran di sekitar sini!" bantah temannya yang memiliki tinggi seperti tiang listrik serta rambutnya berwarna unik. Di asumsikan jika mereka segerombolan siswa tingkat menengah sama sepertinya.

"tapi ada yang aneh ku dengar jika di tubuhnya tepat di dadanya terukir pola yang cukup aneh. Apa psikopat gila selalu melakukan hal itu?" yang berwajah nyaris seperti hewan kuda itu ikut menimpali pertanyaan teman-temannya.

Pandangannya mengedar ke sekeliling, terlalu banyak orang di sekitar sini membuatnya tak bisa berfikir tentang apapun. Tiba-tiba fokusnya tertuju pada satu titik di ujung sana, sosok yang tengah menatapnya sangat menusuk. Sosok yang tiba-tiba menyeringai karena mengetahui jika dirinya juga tengah menatapnya. Ia mematung, bukan karena terkejut namun lebih karena hal lain.

" _Haksaeng-_ lebih baik kau pulang sekarang karena ini sudah terlalu malam pasti orang tuamu menghawatirkan keadaanmu" tubuhnya tersentak ketika merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda mungil bermata sipit dengan jacket kulit hitamnya tengah menatapnya datar. Jungkook hanya membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit untuk berterima kasih serta pamit pergi, namun entah mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar mendengar perkataan yang selanjutnya keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"hati-hati di jalan dan pastikan kau mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela kamarmu. Kita tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi selagi kita lengah bukan?" dan setelahnya yang Jungkook tau adalah bahwa ia berlari begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda itu yang tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca juga meninggalkan sosok lain yang menatapnya dengan seringaian andalannya.

"aku menemukanmu _bunny_ —"

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan dengan tergesa menuju rumah hangatnya. Tak menoleh ke sekitar seperti biasanya karena terlalu takut jika tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan kejutan di tengah jalan.

Tapi kemudian ia menemukannya. Kejutan itu. Tepat di belokan terakhir menuju rumahnya. Sosok tinggi semampainya terlihat di sana, menyenderkan tubuhnya di lampu tiang sebelah dinding rumahnya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia tengah menunduk. Tangannya terkepal tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat tanpa tau alasan yang sesungguhnya.

Perlahan ia menyeret langkahnya, mencoba mengabaikan sosok yang tanpa sadar berhasil mencuri seluruh atensinya. Satu langkah hingga tanpa terasa ia kini sudah nyaris melewati sosoknya. Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju pintu pagar rumahnya namun—

"Jeon Jungkook, kau milikku sekarang—"

Suara seseorang di sampingnya berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap orang itu tajam sebelum— oh demi dewa neptunus sosok di hadapannya adalah sosok tertampan setelah ayahnya. Lihatlah rambut merah terang yang sangat cocok untuknya, kulitnya yang berwarna tan sungguh terlihat sangat _sexy_. Lihatlah tatapan setajam elang yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan aura dominasi yang kentara jangan lupakan juga rahang tegasnya yang semakin menyempurnakan sosoknya. Mungkin ia benar-benar titisan seorang dewa karena kesempurnaan yang di milikinya. Begitulah fikirnya sebelum—

"kau gila? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu sama sekali!"

Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook, yang akan selalu bicara blak-blakan menyangkut hal yang tak sesuai dengan dirinya. Walaupun harus jika ia akui bahwa dirinya cukup terpesona pada dirinya namun Jungkook tak mau mengorbankan dirinya. Lagipula ia tak mengenal lelaki ini selain –

Tunggu sepertinya Jungkook melupakan sesuatu. Ia ingat sekarang, lelaki ini bukankah lelaki yang tadi ia lihat di ujung jalan dekat titik pembunuhan tadi? Kenapa ia di sini sekarang, apa lelaki ini membuntutinya jika iya berarti harusnya ia berada di belakangnya bukannya malah sudah berdiri di dekat rumahnya jauh sebelum dirinya datang. Pertanyaannya dari mana lelaki ini tau alamat rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya letak rumahnya. Apa ia seorang penguntit? Banyak spekulasi aneh hinggap di otak cerdasnya membuatnya seketika bergidik ngeri.

"Aku, Kim Taehyung—"

Dahinya mengernyit heran mendengar suara bariton pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengalun kembali. Apa baru saja pemuda di hadapannya mengenalkan dirinya. Menyebutkan namanya? Oh, entah mengapa namun Jungkook merasa hatinya berdesir aneh sebelum—

Tunggu!

Ada yang aneh dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Lebih tepatnya ada yang mengganjal dengan seringaian tampan nan mempesona pemuda itu. Ada yang bersembunyi di antara gigi putih dan terawatnya.

Sepasang taring?

What the hell? Harusnya Jungkook lari saat ketakutan benar-benar telah menguasai dirinya atau ketika kebenaran telah terungkap. Namun yang ia lakukan malah mengajukan pertanyaan kelewat bodoh yang jelas-jelas jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata kepalamu sendiri.

"kau bukan manusia?" entah mengapa ada binar penuh keantusiasan di mata bulat milik pemuda Jeon membuat pemuda di hadapannya tambah menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan sepasang taring miliknya dengan sangat jelas.

"ya—"

"lalu apa?" salahkanlah sisi keinginan tahuannya yang terlalu besar itu. Bahkan di saat genting seperti ini pun.

"aku seorang _iblis_ —"

Bertepatan dengan kalimat itu Jungkook duduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Terbangun karena mimpi buruk adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan, begitulah fikirnya. Apalagi jika mimpi itu selalu menghantuimu hampir sepanjang malam terhitung sudah dua hari berlalu setelah pertemuannya dengan iblis tampan bernama Kim Taehyung!

"aku benar-benar berharap semuanya cepat berakhir" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri karena Jungkook benar-benar lelah akan kehidupannya yang seketika berubah kacau balau seperti saat ini. Namun sahutan seseorang di belakang tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"ini bahkan baru di mulai dan kau benar-benar ingin mengakhirinya sekarang?" tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya Jungkook hafal dengan suara bariton ini, sangat mengenalnya. Tangannya terkepal, takut akan suasana lebih tepatnya seseorang di belakangnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar sarat akan ketakutan dan Taehyung sangat menyadari ketakutan pemuda manis di hadapannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya.

"kau lupa jika aku adalah iblis, jangankan kamar aku bahkan bisa saja memasuki _tubuhmu_ bunny—"

Dan setelahnya tubuh Jungkook bertambah tegang ketika merasakan benda lunak tanpa tulang menjilat lehernya sensual. Yang ia ingat sebelum kesadarannya menghilang adalah seringaian mempesona milik Taehyung yang berada tepat di depan bibirnya.

 **~ TBC ~**

 **Thanks for review^^**

 **Maaf ga bales satu" tapi reviewnya aku baca**

 **Review jusseyo, review kalian penambah semangat untuk diriku^^**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Lie**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku berharap jika semua ini**_

 _ **Adalah kebohongan…**_

* * *

.

.

.

Terbangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalamu adalah hal biasa yang akhir-akhir ini Jungkook rasakan setelah terbangun dari tidurnya selain dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu ia alami. Ia mengerang, memegang kepalanya yang terus berdenyut nyeri. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur dan dengan agak limbung ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Matanya hanya menatap datar ke arah cermin ketika lagi-lagi dirinya mendapat tanda itu, sebuah _kissmark_ di tulang selangkanya mengintip dengan manisnya karena pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit turun. Ia mendesah malas, berarti kejadian semalam benar-benar nyata dan makhluk yang mengklaim dirinya _iblis_ itu semalam benar-benar datang ke kamarnya dan membuat tanda merah sialan yang begitu di bencinya.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan membersihkan dirinya dengan sedikit berlebihan, ia hanya berantisipasi jika makhluk itu _menyentuh_ bagian tubuhnya yang lain selagi ia tak mengingat apapun karena jatuh pingsan akibat ulah si makhluk yang sialnya kelewat tampan untuk ia lewatkan begitu saja. Dirinya terus menggerutu menyumpah serapahi Taehyung tanpa menyadari jika si makhluk yang tengah ia umpati itu tengah duduk dengan santainya di closet. Memandang dirinya tajam dengan seringaian tampannya karena tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook. Ia terus memperhatikan semuanya hingga ketika Jungkook selesai sosoknya menghilang begitu saja.

"aku merasa seperti di awasi sedari tadi" gumam Jungkook. Netra bulatnya melirik ke sana ke mari dengan pandangan awas. Namun tak mendapatkan apapun, karena Taehyung sudah menghilang tepat ketika bunyi shower berhenti.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan santainya menuju sekolahnya, tepat ketika melewati jalanan tadi malam langkahnya otomatis melambat. Di lepasnya _earphone_ putih yang sedari tadi bertengger manis menyumpal kedua telinganya. Netranya lagi-lagi dengan iseng melirik sekitar. Garis kuning masih melingkari area itu, beberapa polisi dan detektif masih berada di sana untuk mencari bukti yang mungkin mereka dapatkan hari itu. Matanya kembali berpendar dan lagi-lagi ia menemukannya. Seseorang tengah mengawasinya dengan begitu jelas. Bukan Taehyung melainkan sosok mungil yang semalam tak sengaja ia temui, sosok mungil dengan kulit seputih salju dan mata sayunya yang mencoba memberitahukannya akan kehadiran sosok Taehyung. Tubuhnya menegang dengan agak terburu ia berjalan ke arah sosok itu. Seolah tau akan maksud Jungkook, sosok mungil itu memilih berjalan menjauh menuju jalanan lebih dalam di dalam gang itu. Membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget dan berlari takut jika kehilangan sosoknya.

Matanya berpendar, melirik sekitar dengan kalut. Takut jika kehilangan sosoknya yang sama artinya ia takut akan kehilangan sebuah fakta tentang kebenaran siapa Taehyung yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan di dunia yang jelas-jelas bukan _dunianya_. Dan yang lebih penting dari segalanya mengapa harus Jungkook yang menjadi _target_ nya? Semua hal tiba-tiba ini seketika membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. _Shit!_ Ia mengumpat kasar ketika netranya tak menemukan sosok mungil yang ia cari. Melangkah perlahan berharap jika ia menemukan sosoknya walau terlihat tak mungkin. Dan Jungkook kembali mengumpat ketika tak berhasil menemukannya. Sosok mungilnya menghilang seolah di telan kegelapan gang tersebut. Bahkan ia melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk pergi ke sekolah demi sosok yang bahkan menghilang tanpa jejak itu.

"mencariku _manis_? Entah datang dari mana sosok mungil itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya membuatnya refleks membalikan tubuhnya, menatap penuh sosok itu.

"sejak kapan kau di situ?" Jungkook menatapnya intens. Masih bingung akan hal tiba-tiba itu.

"sejak aku melihatmu yang berlarian mengejarku dan mengumpat karena tak berhasil menemukanku!" sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. Tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkah mundur, terlalu terkejut dan takut secara bersamaan karena fakta baru itu. Jika si mungil dari awal bersembunyi di sana, mengapa Jungkook tak melihatnya sama sekali? Apa karena jalanan ini begitu gelap, tapi kan ia memiliki kulit seputih salju yang otomatis akan membuatnya terlihat walau di tempat segelap apapun. Atau ada alasan lain mengapa ia tak bisa melihatnya. Jangan-jangan..

"berhenti berspekulasi apapun Jeon, terkadang kebenaran memang selalu berakhir menyakitkan" ia menyeringai lebar dan Jungkook memperhatikannya. Tak ada taring di antara celah giginya. Berarti _mereka_ berbeda. Berarti ia bukan bagian dari Taehyung. Namun fakta itu sama sekali tak membantunya, bisa saja sosok di hadapannya ternyata _lebih_ berbahaya dari Taehyung. Memikirkannya membuat Jungkook sesak nafas mendadak. Tubuhnya bergetar samar tanpa ia sadari namun sepertinya sosok mungil di hadapannya menyadari perubahan pada diri Jungkook.

"sepertinya aku membuatmu ketakutan _manis_?" sosok di hadapannya bertanya dengan perasaan bersalah yang di buat-buat. Ia masih menyeringai melihat gelagat Jungkook.

"siapa sebenarnya kau- ah lebih tepatnya _kalian_?" sekuat tenaga Jungkook berdiri tegak, mempertahankan posisinya agar tak _lemah_ dan berakhir ambruk di hadapan si mungil.

"ah sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Min Yoongi" kali ini ia tak lagi menyeringai, ia tersenyum. Sangat manis dan senyumannya mengingatkannya pada gula. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuat perasaan takutnya akan sosok di hadapannya memudar.

"aku tak bertanya namamu tapi yang ku tanyakan _makhluk_ apa sebenarnya kalian ini?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar bahkan nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Untung tempat mereka berbicara ini sepi malah tak ada orang yang melintas membuatnya _aman._ Karena jika di tempat ramai maka di pastikan orang-orang akan mengerubungi mereka karena pertanyaan frontal milik Jungkook.

"sepertinya aku harus mengoreksi sedikit pertanyaanmu tadi, jika kau bertanya makhluk apa diriku sudah jelas aku _manusia_ sama sepertimu dan Taehyung? Bukankah ia sudah menjelaskannya kemarin _bunny?"_ sosok yang mengaku bernama Yoongi itu menyeringai melihat pias wajah Jungkook.

"kau manusia?" ulangnya seolah tak percaya membuat Yoongi menatapnya datar karena tingkah Jungkook yang terlalu banyak bertanya seperti kata Taehyung.

"kau melihatnya sendiri kan, aku masih _bisa_ ke luar rumah pagi hari dan aku juga tak memiliki _taring_ seperti Taehyung" seolah tersadar Jungkook berjengit sebentar sebelum kemudian menatap Yoongi tajam.

"kau mengenal Taehyung, apakah kau juga _sekongkol_ dengannya untuk semua ini?"

"jika yang kau maksud adalah _pembunuhan_ yang ia lakukan, aku tak tau dan aku bersumpah untuk hal itu aku benar-benar tak mengetahuinya. Namun _satu_ yang aku tahu" ingin rasanya Jungkook melempari pemuda di hadapannya dengan sepatu yang tengah ia pakai. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir milik pemuda itu berhasil membuatnya seketika bungkam.

"yang aku tau ia sangat _menginginkan_ mu dan sepertinya itu berhasil mengetahui dari bau Taehyung yang tercium di _tubuhmu_ dan biar ku tebak pasti ia sudah memberikan _tanda_ padamu" bedebah sialan! Jungkook kembali merutuk. Bahkan ia tak tau atau tak sadar jika bau tubuh Taehyung melingkupi dirinya. Sama sekali tak mengetahuinya namun mengapa Yoongi bisa mengetahuinya?

"jangan menatapku seperti itu Jeon, aku memang mengetahui _segalanya_ karena aku di lahirkan menjadi _spesial"_ Yoongi merotasikan kedua matanya malas melihat tatapan mematikan yang Jungkook berikan untuknya.

"mengapa harus _aku?"_ hanya kata itu yang bisa terlontar dari bibir Jungkook. Yoongi tak bodoh untuk mengetahui kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut. Tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"aku tak bisa menjelaskannya karena memang aku tak mempunyai _hak_ sespesial itu. Karena hanya Taehyung yang berhak menjelaskan semuanya jadi jika kau ingin mengetahui _semuanya_ bertanyalah pada Taehyung" ujar Yoongi membuat lututnya lemas seketika. Mengapa harus _iblis_ itu lagi, Jungkook tak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya namun mengapa Yoongi tak mengerti akan hal itu. Atau jelas-jelas ia mengetahuinya namun dengan sengaja pura-pura tak mengetahuinya agar Jungkook terus-terusan berurusan dengan Taehyung. Heol, lupakan saja.

"lupakan. Anggap aku tak pernah bertanya seperti itu padamu dan satu hal lagi lebih baik aku mati daripada harus berurusan lagi dengan _iblis_ itu" balasnya sarkas. Ia membalikan tubuhnya berniat pergi meninggalkan Yoongi sebelum pria itu kembali berucap.

"sejauh apapun kau mencoba kau tak akan bisa pergi dari Taehyung karena ia tak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang menjadi _milik_ nya" ucap Yoongi berhasil membuat pemuda itu kembali menoleh. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"persetan. Aku bukan _budak_ nya dan selamanya tak akan pernah sudi menjadi _budak_ nya" setelahnya Jungkook berlalu dengan cepat tak lagi menoleh ke belakang ke arah Yoongi atau ke arah lain, tepatnya atap yang mana _sosok_ nya berdiri angkuh di sana seolah dirinya adalah dewa kematian yang siap mencabut nyawa seseorang. Memperhatikan Jungkook dan Yoongi dari tadi dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

"kau tak bisa lari dariku _bunny_ karena tanpa kau menyadarinya kau adalah _takdir_ ku yang sesungguhnya—"

.

.

.

Salahkan Yoongi, jika pertemuannya dengan pemuda mungil itu malah membuatnya berakhir membolos seharian penuh. Karena ia fikir percuma juga memaksa pergi ke sekolah karena pada akhirnya ia tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang di berikan gurunya. Tidur di ruang kesehatan pun sepertinya bukan cara yang efektif karena tanpa sadar dirinya akan kembali terbayang kejadian aneh itu dan mulai memikirkan kembali semua perkataan Yoongi.

" **sejauh apapun kau mencoba kau tak akan bisa pergi dari Taehyung karena ia tak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang menjadi** _ **milik**_ **nya"**

 _Shit_! Mengapa dari semua perkataan yang Yoongi lontarkan untuknya, malah pernyataan itu yang tiba-tiba ia ingat. Dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru ia berjalan menuju sebuah kedai, membeli satu cup iced mocchacino mungkin bisa membuat fikirannya kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

Tepat ketika menyebutkan pesanannya kepada kasir ponselnya bergetar menampilkan ibunya sebagai si pemanggil. Mendengus sebentar sebelum kemudian menggeser ikon warna hijau sebelum—

"Yak, Jeon Jungkook" –teriakan ibunya terdengar begitu jelasnya membuat Jungkook refleks menjauhkan telinganya. Sementara gadis penjaga kasir terlihat mengulum senyumnya membuat Jungkook benar-benar malu akan tingkah ibunya. Seharusnya ia tak mengangkat panggilan itu rutuknya seolah menyesali keputusannya tadi.

"di mana kau sekarang?" suara ibunya terdengar cepat bahkan nafasnya terdengar ngos-ngosan seperti ia baru saja lari marathon.

"aku—"

"—jangan coba-coba membohongi ibu Jungkook karena baru saja wali kelasmu menghubungi ibu bertanya mengapa kau tak berangkat sekolah" ibunya memotong dengan cepat ketika Jungkook baru akan membohonginya.

Double Shit! Jungkook sama sekali tak menyangka jika wali kelasnya akan langsung menghubungi ibunya mengetahui bahwa dirinya tak masuk kelas. Heol, ini benar-benar di luar prediksinya. Tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar, sejujurnya dirinya bukan tipe anak pembangkang apalagi membohongi orang tuanya. Jungkook amatir akan hal itu dan ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"sudahlah Jinnie mungkin Jungkook ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya membolos. Itu wajar Jungkook masih muda bahkan dulu kau juga sering melakukannya kan?" suara ayahnya terdengar, heol bahkan ibunya sengaja merecoki ayahnya yang seingatnya tadi pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat bekerja. Ibunya benar-benar.

"jangan membuka aibku sendiri Jonnie atau kau akan tau apa akibatnya. Lagipula aku melakukan ini karena tak ingin Jungkook salah memilih pergaulannya" suara ibunya kembali terdengar. Jungkook mendengarkannya dalam diam.

"percayalah pada Jungkook Jinnie, kemarikan biar aku yang berbicara dengan Jungkook" dan setelahnya hanya suara ayahnya yang terdengar jelas.

"Jungkook kau di mana sekarang? Ayah harap kau tak membohongi ayah sekarang"

"aku di coffee shop ayah" balasnya dengan suara pelan. Merasa malu dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Jungkook berlalu keluar setelah tangan kanannya menggapai iced yang ia pesan tadi. Terdengar desahan nafas dari sebrang sana.

"ayah mengerti jika kau masih muda jadi melakukan hal-hal yang ingin kau lakukan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ayah pernah merasakannya juga sama juga dengan ibumu. Ayah dan ibu memakluminya tapi Jungkook bisakah kau menceritakan masalahmu pada Ibu atau jika kau takut kau bisa menceritakannya pada Ayah. Jangan memendamnya sendirian _sayang_ " suara ayahnya yang terdengar bijak itu membuat Jungkook mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

"aku baik-baik saja ayah, tak ada masalah apapun" ingin rasanya ia menangis, mengadukan semua hal aneh yang ia alami pada ayahnya. Namun yang malah keluar adalah kata-kata itu, ia tak bisa menyeruakan suara hatinya membuatnya lagi-lagi muak akan sikap pengecutnya itu.

"baiklah jika kau memiliki masalah atau adal hal yang menganggu fikiranmu berbagilah pada ayah atau ibu, oke" Jungkook hanya berdehem singkat sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan ayahnya.

"baiklah bersenang-senanglah hari ini Jungkook jika sesuatu terjadi hubungi ayah. Mengerti?" setelah menjawab ya dengan pelan, teramat pelan entah ayahnya mendengarnya atau tidak sambungan telpon itu terputus. Dengan sedikit terburu ia memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan tak tentu arah.

.

.

Jungkook tak ingat mengapa dirinya bisa sampai di tempat itu _lagi_. Yang ia ingat adalah dirinya tengah berjalan tak tentu arah ketika akhirnya tersadar dirinya sudah berada di sana. Tempat pembunuhan yang di lakukan Taehyung dan tempat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Tubuhnya menegang tak nyaman apalagi ketika melihat suasana di sekitar sana. Sepi, bahkan tak ada orang sama sekali seolah ini memang sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya. Dengan sedikit bergetar ia meremas kemasan cup coffee yang tingal setengahnya di genggamannya. Matanya dengan awas melirik sekitar takut jika _sesuatu_ yang tak ia inginkan tiba-tiba berada tepat di sekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya di hadapannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega karena menyadari jika Taehyung tak ada di sekitarnya. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena tubuhnya menegang ketika merasakan sapuan angin hangat di tengkuknya.

"merindukanku _bunny?"_ ia meremang tatkala benda tak bertulang itu kembali menjamah lehernya secara tak sopan.

"hentikan itu, brengsek!" tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan seolah mati rasa dan ia baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Taehyung memasuki fikirannya dan memainkannya sehingga dirinya kini berada di sana.

"tapi sepertinya tubuhmu berkata yang sebaliknya _bunny_. Diam dan nikmati saja Jungkook" suara berat itu berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya membuatnya seketika menggelinjang karena geli dan _panas_ akan sesuatu hal.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuh- ahk" ia memekik kaget ketika tangan Taehyung mengusap perutnya dari luar kemeja seragam sekolahnya. Benar-benar bajingan Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati.

"sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal _bunny_ , aku iblis dan tak mungkin jika kau yang seorang manusia bisa membunuhku berbeda dengan diriku. Namun jika memilih, aku lebih memilih _memasuki_ mu daripada harus membunuhmu" sekuat tenaga Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ketika lidah kurang ajar milik Taehyung mulai menjilat daun telinganya.

"kau- benar-benar- Ahh" desahan laknat itu keluar begitu saja ketika Taehyung menggigit lembut belakang telinganya yang mana merupakan salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

"sudah ku bilang diam dan mendesah saja _sayang_ , itu terdengar lebih baik di bandingkan kau yang terus mengumpat tak jelas" ia berbisik lirih membuat Jungkook seketika menutup matanya rapat. Tangan terampil Taehyung pun tak kalah aktifnya, mengusap perut naik ke lengan hingga turun ke arah pribadi si manusia Jeon. Semuanya ia lakukan untuk merangsang Jungkook.

"lepas sialan" bahkan di saat seperti ini Jungkook masih bisa berucap ketus membuat Taehyung hanya menyeringai mendengarnya.

"kau yakin ingin aku menghentikan semuanya, tapi lihatlah bahkan _tubuhmu_ menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini" mati-matian Jungkook menahan desahan laknat itu ketika jemari Taehyung menyentuh _sesuatu_ yang mulai mengeras di sana.

"bedebah sialan, ku harap ini hanya kebohongan semata- ahh" ia memekik pelan ketika _lagi-lagi_ Taehyung menggigit dan menyesap kulit lehernya.

"jika begitu aku akan membuktikan semuanya padamu bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan" dan selanjutnya bibir Jungkook di sumpal dengan milik Taehyung. Menciumnya brutal, sedikit terburu-buru.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Iya tau ini pendek, memang seginilah kapasitas mbem buat nulis sebuah fanfic jadi jangan minta di panjangin lagi karena mbem ga akan sanggup-_-**

 **Menulis cerita di tengah padatnya tugas kuliah dan UAS itu berasa sesuanu loh:v ini di kerjain dengan sistem ngebut sehari wong hasilnya jadi kaya gini.**

 **Maaf kalo ngecewain dan eh itu sebenernya bagian akhirnya melenceng dari ceritanya, tiba-tiba ngetik gitu aja itu adegan jadi sayang kalo di apus kan ya jadinya di bikin jadi bonus aja kan ya:v**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya, ga bisa bales atu" tapi reviewnya mbem baca dan pengen juga bales beberapa pertanyaan**

 **_** _ **isathenazi: ya udah jangan di bayangin nanti kebawa mimpi loh^^**_

 _ **_lionbun: aku juga seneng Tete jadi iblis, iblis tampan yang mengincar seekor kelinci haha *evil laugh**_

 _ **_Babyvickbunny: segini udah panjang kan ya? Sumpah penuh perjuangan buat bikin nyampe nyaris 2.5k bahkan lebih kaya gini u,u**_

 _ **_goldentime: uwow hayo uwow fikirannya mulai kemana-mana uwow**_

 _ **_shienya: baby bunny is my type*-***_

 **Makasih buat responnya sungguh membuat mbem terhura *nangis di ketek pd nim**

 **Masih di tunggu juga kritik atau saran dari kalian^^**

 **Akhir kata selamat tahun baru dan sampai bertemu di chapter depan**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Stigma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kelincitembem present**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Kau adalah sebuah kesalahan**_

 _ **Dalam hidupku…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari penuh ketenangan dalam hidup Jungkook benar-benar berubah total berkat kedatangan si iblis tampan bernama Kim Taehyung. Jika setiap saat tatapannya selalu terlihat datar dan tidak bersahabat jika di muka umum tapi kini ekpresinya sedikit banyak berubah. Banyak teman-temannya yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jungkook namun ada juga sebagian teman-temannya yang malah merasa senang karena Jungkook yang saat ini lebih terasa hidup daripada Jungkook yang dulu. Hal ini juga di rasakan oleh ibu dan ayahnya, bahkan hampir setiap menit ibunya selalu bertanya apakah dirinya baik-baik saja membuat Jungkook benar-benar merasa muak. Karena demi tuhan, dirinya bahkan tidak sakit sama sekali.

Kembali lagi ke awal, Jungkook memang banyak mengalami perubahan salah satunya dirinya menjadi sering terbiasa mengumpati orang. Siapa lagi jika bukan si iblis kelewat tampan itu sebagai objeknya. Seperti saat ini dirinya kembali menatap pantulan refleksinya lewat cermin di kamar mandi dengan pandangan datar. Beberapa ruam merah kembali bertebaran di bahu hingga tulang selangkanya. Jika hanya dua Jungkook akan memaklumi itu, namun ini? Tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar penuh dengan tanda _kepemilikan_ Taehyung. Bahkan _tanda_ yang makhluk itu berikan dua hari lalu pun masih belum sepenuhnya hilang dan ini sudah di tambah lagi dengan yang baru.

Jungkook terus mengumpati Taehyung sampai tak menyadari jika si objek yang tengah ia maki itu berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Mengamati dirinya tepat di pojok dekat closet. Bahkan Jungkook belum sadar jika Taehyung perlahan mendekat ke arahnya, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Barulah setelah sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya erat Jungkook terlonjak dan secara refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum tampan padanya. Ia merasa pasokan udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba terasa menipis. Bahkan rasa panas mulai menjalar di tubuhnya akibat punggung telanjangnya yang langsung menyentuh dada hangat Taehyung dan tangan kurang ajar Taehyung yang tadinya memeluk pinggangnya kini beralih mengelus perutnya.

"berniat menggodaku _bunny?"_ entah mengapa di indera pendengaran Jungkook suara Taehyung bahkan terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, menambah kesan _sexy_ untuknya. Jungkook tak menjawab apapun karena dirinya sendiri tengah mencoba menahan erangan yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya akibat perlakuan mesum Taehyung.

"lepasshh-" ujarnya setelah kesadarannya kembali tentunya dengan susah payah. Tangannya terus mencoba menjauhkan tangan Taehyung dari perutnya namun bukannya menjauh seolah-olah memang sengaja Taehyung malah tambah naik hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh nipple Jungkook membuat pemuda itu melenguh cukup keras membuat kontrol dalam dirinya seketika ingin meledak.

"Tae— ashhh-" tanpa sadar Jungkook mulai terlena akan permainan yang di berikan Taehyung. Bahkan dengan bodohnya ia mendongakan kepalanya memberi akses lebih ketika bibir dan lidah Taehyung mulai bermain-main di area lehernya. Mendapat lampu hijau tersebut Taehyung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Jika mulutnya sibuk dengan lehernya maka berbeda dengan tangannya yang sibuk menyentuh area tubuh sensitive Jungkook yang lain membuat pria itu kembali mengerang.

"aku tak tahan lagi" bisik Taehyung serak di telinga Jungkook membuat si pemuda submisif tambah terangsang hebat. Maka di balikannya tubuh Jungkook mulai mencium bibirnya dengan ganas. Mendesak tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dinding.

.

.

.

"ibu aku berangkat" dengan asal Jungkook memakai sepatunya, tak perduli jika salah satu talinya tak terikat dengan benar. Bahkan tanpa mendengar jawaban sang ibu, ia langsung melesat pergi. Sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya bibir merah bagai buah delimanya merutuki kesialan yang ia alami, lebih tepatnya merutuki Taehyung gara-gara _kecerobohan_ dirinya Jungkook nyaris terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"butuh tumpangan _bunny?"_ tanpa angin tanpa suara apapun Taehyung telah berdiri di sampingnya, menyamai langkah terburu-buru Jungkook dengan begitu ringan seolah Jungkook tengah berjalan dengan santainya walau faktanya adalah kebalikannya. Jungkook merespon sebentar Taehyung menatap makhluk itu tajam dan menusuk sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. Jangan lupa jika ia tengah kesal akan kelakuan iblis itu tadi pagi yang membuatnya mengalami kesialan sekarang.

"kau yakin tak butuh tumpangan, jika berjalan kaki kau malah akan terlambat _bunny"_ Taehyung kembali memprovokasi Jungkook membuat pemuda Jeon menggigit bibir bawahnya karena mulai cemas akan perkataan Taehyung sementara si iblis menyeringai diam-diam karena berhasil membuat Jungkook terhasut akan ucapannya. Ini benar-benar mudah untuknya.

"tidak—" satu jawaban tegas keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook. Benar-benar keras kepala bahkan di saat genting seperti ini pun masih sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan egonya sendiri. Benar-benar luar biasa membuat Taehyung menganggumi kekeras kepalaan pemuda di sampingnya. Namun bukan Taehyung jika ia menyerah dengan mudahnya.

"baiklah lagipula jika kau terlambat tak ada urusannya denganku, aku hanya berniat membantu _bunny_ kesayanganku. Tapi jika kau menolak tak masalah sama sekali dan ku dengar jika bus terakhir sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu" sontak Jungkook melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya memastikan jika Taehyung hanya bergurau agar Jungkook meminta tolong padanya dan pada akhirnya Taehyung akan menolongnya dan kembali Jungkook harus memberikan tubuhnya untuk membalas kebaikan Taehyung itu.

"aku tak sebejat itu Jeon" ia kembali melirik Taehyung dan menemukan makhluk itu tengah menatapnya datar. Oh, Taehyung tak sengaja membaca isi fikiran pemuda itu. Dan jujur membuat Taehyung merasakan sakit dan marah sekaligus. Entah pada Jungkook atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Jungkook cukup sadar jika makhluk itu sedikit tersinggung akan isi fikirannya terbukti dengan Taehyung yang memanggil nama lahirnya sekarang.

Tanpa mendengar si pemuda Jeon berucap atau mencoba menyangkal perkataannya barusan Taehyung berbalik dan dalam sekejap dirinya hilang bagai debu yang tertiup angin. Menghilang di hadapan Jungkook yang terus menyaksikan semuanya tanpa mencegah sekalipun. Menatap punggung itu sampai akhirnya menghilang. Dan setelahnya barulah ia mengumpat kembali dan menyesali akan perbuatannya yang secara tak langsung membuat Taehyung _terluka_.

.

.

.

Taehyung hanya menatap aliran sungai di depannya dengan datar. Fikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Jungkook berfikir jika Taehyung hanya memanfaatkan tubuhnya bahkan niat tulus untuk menolong dirinya pun semata-mata karena Taehyung ingin tubuhnya. Apa ia sebajingan itu? Atau di mata Jungkook Taehyung memang seorang bajingan gila. Memikirkannya membuat dada Taehyung sesak jika ia mempunyai _kehidupan_ mungkin kini ia tengah menangis saking sakitnya dirinya saat ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan, tak memata-matai _bunny_ kesayanganmu itu?" seorang pemuda mungil tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Cukup heran juga melihat Taehyung yang biasanya selalu ada di sekitar Jungkook kini malah memilih menyendiri di tepian sungai han dan jangan lupakan juga dengan mimik wajah yang sama sekali bukan Taehyung.

"apa aku sebejat itu, _hyung?"_ dahi pemuda di sampingnya mengernyit heran. Seingatnya hanya ada dua alasan Taehyung memanggilnya _hyung._ Pertama Taehyung yang tengah menggoda dirinya karena perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka yang sangat kontras itu. Dan yang ke dua adalah ketika Taehyung benar-benar merasa sedih dan terluka entah karena hal apapun dan _membutuhkan_ dirinya sebagai sosok _hyung_ nya.

"apa kau ada masalah atau bertengkar lagi dengan Jungkook?" ucapan telak si pemuda mungil benar-benar membuat Taehyung terdiam seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Pemuda itu menghela nafas cukup jengah karena demi apapun, Taehyung dan Jungkook itu bagaikan air dan minyak, tikus dan kucing. Benar-benar tak bisa di satukan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya sakit kepala termasuk dirinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya mereka melakukan _itu_ , jika setiap haripun mereka sibuk bertengkar tak jelas layaknya bocah taman kanak-kanak.

"lebih rumit lagi Yoongi _hyung,_ ia bahkan mengira jika niatku untuk menolongnya karena mengharapkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda terima kasih darinya" ujarnya dengan lesu membuat Yoongi tambah mengernyit heran. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kemana perginya si Taehyung yang arogan dan sombong itu dan siapa pula sosok mellow drama di hadapannya ini.

"kau benar-benar Taehyung kan?" pertanyaan kelewat bodoh itu secara tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Salahkan saja sikap Taehyung yang berubah aneh seperti ini. Mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar dan Yoongi tidak sebodoh itu untuk tau akan jawaban tak tersirat Taehyung itu. Ia berdehem sejenak mencoba mengalihkan suasana akibat pertanyaannya tadi.

"baiklah kembali ke awal, bukannya kau memang _brengsek_ ya. Kau bahkan meniduri Jungkook yang statusnya saja bahkan masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah" Taehyung merengut sejenak mendengar pertanyaan sakartis dari Yoongi.

"itu berbeda _hyung._ Aku hanya—"

"baiklah baiklah, hanya melindungi Jungkook dari si _sialan_ itu. Ah, aku mengerti Taehyung sangat mengerti. Tapi Jungkook, bahkan ia tak tau apapun Tae. Ingat dia—" Yoongi menghela nafasnya pelan tak sanggup jika harus melanjutkan perkataannya yang sama artinya dengan membuka kembali masa lalu yang berusaha mereka kubur. Lebih tepatnya _luka_ yang mungkin masih membekas di hati Taehyung. Dapat Yoongi lihat jika Taehyung mematung di sampingnya bahkan mata itu kembali menyiratkan sebuah _penyesalan_ dan _luka._ Brengsek, Yoongi kembali mengumpat karena kembali melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini terlebih itu di akibatkan oleh bibir sialannya.

"lalu aku harus apa _hyung?"_ Taehyung bertanya dengan lirihnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"perlakukan Jungkook lebih lembut Tae, jika perlu jangan terlalu sering menyentuhnya sebelum ia yang memintanya sendiri. Anggap ia orang yang sangat penting untukmu, dan memang itu kenyataannya" Taehyung terdiam mendengar perkataan Yoongi mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibir _hyung_ nya.

"jika bisa jangan terlalu sering muncul di hadapan Jungkook karena dengan begitu kau akan tau seberapa penting dirimu untuknya. Apakah ia kehilanganmu atau tidak" dan Taehyung tertegun mendengar perkataan Yoongi.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jungkook pun terlihat berbeda hari ini. Ia terlihat murung bahkan sama sekali tak bersemangat untuk menyimak pelajaran yang di berikan gurunya membuat ia beberapa kali di tegur oleh gurunya karena kehilangan konsentrasinya. Jujur saja ia terlalu memikirkan Taehyung, bahkan ia sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran makhluk itu. Taehyung marah dan ia sangat tau akan hal itu. Dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

Ia kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. Untung suasana kelas sedang sepi hanya ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mengobrol atau mungkin bergosip membuatnya sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

"hey Jung, ayo ke kantin aku lapar" setelahnya sebuah kepala muncul di ambang pintu kelasnya. Park Jimin berdiri di sana dengan senyum lebarnya membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melangkah menghampiri Jimin dan berjalan beriringan ke arah kantin dengan Jungkook yang terlihat tertawa karena guyonan seorang pemuda Park.

.

.

.

Dan seharian itu Taehyung tak menunjukan atensinya sama sekali membuat Jungkook tambah merasa bersalah. Ketika di kantin pun ia hanya sibuk menusuk makanannya dengan sumpit, mengaduk nasinya tanpa ada niat untuk memakannya membuat Jimin yang makan di hadapannya heran akan tingkahnya itu. Bahkan ia tak menjerit riang ketika Jimin memberinya susu pisang secara cuma-cuma, hanya berterima kasih setelah itu meminumnya dengan setengah malas membuat kening Jimin mengernyit karena tak biasanya Jungkook bersikap seperti ini.

"Kook, kau baik-baik saja?" tak tahan akan perubahan yang terjadi pada Jungkook, Jimin pun akhirnya bertanya walau mungkin Jungkook tak akan memberitahukan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi padanya.

"heumm. Aku baik _hyung_ " jawabnya setengah meragu dan Jimin bukanlah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali, ia jelas mendengar nada suara Jungkook yang sedikit gusar di sana. Namun Jimin memilih untuk berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Ia ingin Jungkook yang bercerita sendiri padanya daripada ia yang mendesak anak itu.

"kau yakin, tapi ku lihat dari tadi kau terlihat tak fokus dan banyak melamun. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Terlihat Jungkook yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menceritakan semua masalahnya termasuk menceritakan tentang Taehyung. Namun bagaimana jika Jimin tak mempercayainya dan yang lebih parah malah menganggapnya gila. Ia tentu saja tak ingin Jimin menjauhinya karena ceritanya tentang Taehyung.

"eum- _hyung_ —"

"Park Jimin—" entah Jungkook harus bersyukur atau malah mengumpati orang yang dengan seenaknya mengintrupsi perkataannya. Mereka menoleh secara serentak dan menemukan seorang pria lumayan tinggi dengan senyuman hangat bak mentari di pagi hari tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka lebih tepatnya Jimin.

Jungkook mengernyit heran, alisnya menukik selagi ia mulai memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil ke tempat mereka. Wajahnya terasa familiar untuknya, namun Jungkook merasa tak pernah mengenal orang itu. Bahkan ia yakin ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun mengapa—

" _sunbae_ —" Jimin membungkuk sedikit setelah orang yang ia panggil _sunbae_ itu berada tepat di hadapan mereka. Mendengar sapaan Jimin, Jungkook otomatis ikut membungkuk sedikit. Karena bagaimanapun orang di hadapannya adalah kakak tingkatnya sendiri walau ia tak mengetahuinya.

"Jimin aku mencarimu kemana-mana— eh kau sedang bersama temanmu?" perkataan _sunbae_ di hadapannya teralihkan ketika maniknya tak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang tengah terdiam mematung di samping Jimin. Matanya menelusuri Jungkook dari atas ke bawah membuat Jungkook membungkukan badannya sekali. Sungguh ia tak mengerti mengapa kakak tingkat di hadapannya memandangnya sedemikian rupanya membuat perasaannya gusar. Menyadari perubahan Jungkook, sang pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum hangat.

"ah ne, dia sahabat kecilku _sunbae_ —" paham akan situasi aneh itu, Jimin pun menyenggol lengan Jungkook pelan menyuruh si pemuda Jeon untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"annyeong _sunbae_ , Jeon Jungkook imnida" Jungkook menunduk tak ingin melihat reaksi yang di berikan kakak tingkatnya itu. Sungguh hanya dengan melihat tatapan pria itu dan senyuman hangatnya membuat Jungkook seketika merasakan takut. Entah takut itu berbeda dengan saat ia berada di samping Taehyung. Jungkook merasa jika pemuda di hadapannya lebih _berbahaya_ dari Taehyung.

"nama yang manis persis seperti pemiliknya-" entah mengapa bukannya merasa tersipu atau tersanjung akan pujian itu Jungkook malah merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar perkataannya. Dan berterima kasihlah pada Jimin yang seolah menyadari ketakutan pada diri Jungkook.

" _sunbae_ bilang tadi mencariku, ada apa _sunbae_?" Jimin kembali mengubah suasana agar tak lebih akward dari ini. Ia menatap sosok kakak tingkat di hadapannya penasaran. Karena tak biasanya si kakak tingkat mencarinya seperti ini.

"ah itu minggu depan akan di adakan kompetensi dance di daegu, aku rasa kau cocok untuk menjadi perwakilan sekolah. Informasi detailnya akan di diskusikan lagi nanti saat rapat dan jangan lupa untuk datang nanti Jim" Jimin sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar perkataan kakak tingkatnya itu. Setahunya biasanya informasi seperti ini akan di kabari oleh ketua klub melalui pesan singkat atau kalua tidak sempat pas nanti dalam diskusi. Namun mengapa kakak tingkatnya itu malah memberitahukannya secara langsung seperti ini. Aneh.

"tapi kenapa Sehun _sunbae_ tak memberitahukannya lewat sms dan malah menyuruh _sunbae_ menemuiku secara langsung?" tanya Jimin sedikit heran namun kakak tingkat di hadapannya malah tersenyum manis namun jika kalian jeli ada sedikit seringaian di dalam senyumannya.

"ah tadi Sehun sedang buru-buru makanya ia tak sempat memberitahukanmu jadinya ia yang menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya secara langsung padamu. Kenapa Jim, kau tak suka?" Jimin buru-buru menggeleng heboh mendengar pertanyaan sarkas dari kakak tingkatnya.

"bukan begitu _sunbae,_ aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh saja. Tak biasanya Sehun _sunbae_ seperti ini. Maafkan aku _sunbae_ " Jimin membungkukan badannya berkali-kali guna meminta maaf pada kakak tingkatnya itu karena kelancangannya.

"sekali lagi terima kasih _sunbae_ , kami pamit dulu" dengan tergesa Jimin menyeret lengan Jungkook. Entahlah feelingnya mengatakan jika ia harus secepatnya menjauhkan Jungkook dari kakak tingkatnya itu. Melihat hal itu sosok si kakak tingkat itu kembali menyeringai dengan lebarnya.

"I got you, Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir di kelas Jungkook kosong begitupula dengan kelas Jimin. Jadi dengan iseng ia bermain ke kelas Jungkook karena bosan dengan suasana kelasnya dan lagipula ia hanya ingin memastikan jika keadaan Jungkook _aman_. Ia tak ingin kecolongan lagi seperti setahun yang lalu.

"eumm- _hyung,_ kau mengenal pemuda yang tadi?" Jungkook gatal sekali ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar penasaran akan sosoknya. Mata Jimin yang sudah segaris pun makin menyipit kala ia mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari belah bibirnya. Hey, sejak kapan Jungkook mulai penasaran akan atensi orang lain selain keluarga dan teman terdekatnya.

"dia kakak tingkatku di klub dance, kenapa? Apa kau mengenalnya?" mata Jimin menyipit curiga membuat Jungkook gelagapan sendiri karena di tatap seperti itu.

"bukan seperti itu _hyung_ , hanya saja entah mengapa aku merasa sangat familiar akan wajahnya dan aku merasa pernah mengenalnya. Namun aku yakin jika bahkan ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami" akhirnya Jungkook berhasil mengeluarkan segala keresahan hatinya sedari tadi. Alis Jimin menukik, mencoba memikirkan pertemuannya tadi dengan sang kakak tingkat. Setahunya juga memang ini pertemuan pertama mereka tapi sikap yang di tunjukan si kakak tingkat seolah ia juga telah mengenal Jungkook lama.

"mungkin saja kalian pernah tak sengaja bertemu di jalan dan kau tak menyadarinya" akhirnya hanya itulah yang bisa Jimin katakan. Karena demi apapun sekeras apa ia berfikir jawabannya tak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan.

"mungkin saja _hyung_ " jawabnya gamang.

.

.

.

Jungkook tak tahu jika pertemuannya dengan si kakak tingkat malah membuatnya kefikiran sampai detik ini. Belum lagi masalah Taehyung usai, kini ia malah kembali mendapatkan teka-teki baru. Ngomong-ngomong masalah Taehyung sejujurnya Jungkook sedikit penasaran kemana Taehyung pergi. Karena selama satu hari penuh ini Taehyung sama sekali tak menunjukan atensinya di hadapan Jungkook membuat si pria Jeon sedikit merindukannya.

"jika jalanmu seperti itu terus kau akan menabrak pejalan kaki lain" Jungkook seketika menoleh mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskannya saat netranya menemukan sosok Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya datar. Ia berlari riang menghampiri sosok itu.

Jujur saja Taehyung juga merindukan sosok kelincinya itu. Hanya memandangnya jauh dengan menyamarkan baunya membuat Jungkook tak akan pernah sadar jika Taehyung selalu berada di dekatnya. Terus memandangnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyentuhnya membuat Taehyung gila sendiri. Jika ia tau menuruti saran Yoongi akan sesakit ini Taehyung pasti akan menolak itu mentah-mentah. Tapi kini, tak mungkin juga kan ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Tak peduli jika Jungkook akan mengumpatinya lagi ia mencoba untuk kembali muncul di hadapannya. Terlebih ketika melihat punggung itu yang berjalan bagaikan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Namun sepertinya prasangkanya meleset, ia malah melihat binar antusias di mata Jungkook saat melihat sosoknya. Membuat hatinya seketika menghangat karena secara tak langsung dirinya juga di butuhkan oleh Jungkook.

"Taehyung, kau kemana saja?" mata itu masih menatapnya berbinar. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut sebal akan sikap Taehyung yang malah menghilang secara tiba-tiba seperti hari ini.

"kenapa. Merindukanku?" sebisa mungkin Taehyung menahan ekpresinya sedatar mungkin. Ia hanya ingin tau apa arti dirinya bagi si Jeon.

"cih, _pede_ sekali kau, aku kira kau mencari _mangsa_ lain lagi makanya kau tak menemuiku" belanya dengan tatapan datar namun muka yang memerah membuat Taehyung mati-matian menahan dirinya agar tak menyerang Jungkook saat ini juga karena demi apapun Jungkook begitu menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kita bertemu lagi" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka. Taehyung menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara yang amat familiar itu.

"Jung Hoseok—" lirihnya masih tak percaya. Tubuhnya menegang sedikit melihat siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kim Taehyung, long time no see" sosok Jung Hoseok di hadapannya menyeringai lebar. Gotcha, inilah yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Pertemuannya dengan dua _pasangan_ di hadapannya membuatnya kembali teringat akan masa lalu _mereka._

" _sunbae_ —" suara Jungkook tiba-tiba terdengar di antara keheningan yang terjadi membuat Taehyung mulai menatapnya dengan setengah ragu.

"kau mengenalnya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan lirihnya membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya akan perubahan Taehyung seperti ini. Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan akan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Jungkook—" mendengar sapaan Hoseok bahkan ketika melihat Hoseok yang mendekat ke arah mereka lebih tepatnya Jungkook membuat Taehyung dengan sigap menarik Jungkook ke belakangnya. Berusaha _kembali_ melindungi Jungkook. Jungkook yang tak tau akan situasi pun hanya terdiam, tanpa sadar ia memegang sisi baju yang Taehyung kenakan dengan erat.

Melihat perlakuan Taehyung yang seperti seorang predator melindungi anaknya dari predator lainnya pun membuat Hoseok tertawa mengejek ke arahnya.

"santai _bro_ , aku tak mungkin menyakiti Jungkook atau mungkin _belum saatnya_ " Taehyung mengatupkan rahangnya mendengar perkataan Hoseok. Ingin sekali ia membunuh sosok di hadapannya itu.

"jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya brengsek karena aku tak akan membuatmu kembali melakukan _hal_ itu lagi" Taehyung menggeram penuh kemarahan membuat Hoseok hanya menatapnya remeh.

"kau tau Taehyung, kau hanyalah **sebuah kesalahan dalam keluarga kita** " dan setelahnya tatapan Taehyung berubah menjadi _penuh luka_ dan hati yang selama ini ia dirikan dengan kokoh kembali hancur lebur karena perkataan dari Hoseok.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fyuhhh~ lap keringet, lap ingus**

 **Spesial untuk kalian semua yang selalu memberikan respon bagus untuk fanfic ini wordnya mbem tambahin, sebenernya ga sengaja ke tambah karena tetiba nulis panjang lebar kaya gini hoho^^**

 **Makasih buat yang review, maaf kalau semisal ga mbem bales tapi mbem baca kok^^**

 **Akhir kata UAS berakhir dan akhirnya diriku libur jadi di usahain biar bisa fast ya do'ain aja^^**

 **p.s: dengan amat sangat terpaksa ratenya aku ubah. Demi kelancaran cerita aja karena kata-kata yang aku pakai terlalu vulgar buat di taro di rate T. dan makasih juga buat yang kemarin sempet koreksi masalah rate^^**

 **Salam pyeong pyeong~**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **kelincitembem present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bag 4: First Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Aku tak menyesalinya sama sekali_**

 ** _Karena kau cinta pertama_**

 ** _Di hidupku…._**

.

.

.

Yang Jungkook ingat jika dirinya tadi masih menngikuti langkah terburu milik Taehyung namun tanpa ia sadari dirinya kini tengah berdiri di salah satu ruang tamu yang entahlah pantas di sebut ruang tamu atau bukan karena lokasinya yang berada di bawah sebuah lorong jalan. Seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian di kolong rumah yang sering ia temui di dalam sebuah film bergenre horror atau action mungkin juga thriller. Jungkook tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu lama karena jujur dirinya begitu pusing sekarang. Dengan perlahan matanya mengamati sekitar. Tempat ini terasa dingin namun _hangat_ secara bersamaan membuatnya merasa seperti pulang ke _rumah_ setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia berkelana tak tentu arah. Entahlah rasanya air matanya seketika mendesak ingin keluar.

"kita di mana?" bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak menyangka jika suaranya bisa berubah menjadi separau ini. Ia menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas ada gurat _kesedihan_ dan _penuh luka_ di dalam bola mata itu membuat Jungkook seolah merasa ikut merasakan segala hal yang di rasakan Taehyung.

"kau tak mengingatnya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan lirih bahkan ia tak yakin Jungkook mendengarnya atau tidak tapi sepertinya Jungkook mendengar suaranya terbukti dengan dahi pemuda itu yang mulai berkerut bingung.

"kita di _rumah—_ " Taehyung belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun—

.

" ** _selamat datang di rumah Kookie-" si pemuda bergigi kelinci terlihat tersenyum dengan riangnya ke arah pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya itu._**

" ** _hyung…" ia memekik sebelum kemudian menubrukan dirinya ke dalam dekapan si pemuda bersurai brunette yang langsung menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati._**

—Jungkook keburu ambruk ke lantai. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Dadanya terasa sesak entah karena alasan apa. Sementara Taehyung hanya berdiri di hadapannya, menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan nanar.

" _bunny_ , kau baik-baik saja?" merasa tak tahan akan kondisi psikis Jungkook, Taehyung mulai menghampiri sosok rapuh itu. Mengangkat tubuhnya seolah tubuh itu seringan kapas. Membantunya duduk di satu-satunya sofa di sana.

"kepalaku sakit _hyung—"_ entah Jungkook sendiri sadar atau tidak ketika dirinya memanggil Taehyung seperti itu. Taehyung sendiri hanya terdiam mematung, setitik rasa senang hinggap di hatinya sebelum ia menyadari satu hal. Jungkook hanya terbawa suasana, ia sama sekali tak mungkin bisa _mengingatnya._

"tunggu sebentar oke, biar aku ambilkan air" dan selanjutnya yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah menjauh, mencoba menghindari Jungkook yang sama artinya dengan menghindari _luka_ itu yang akan kembali menganga lebar.

.

Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam, memandangi sekeliling ruangan dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik. Sebuah figura foto yang terpajang di meja dekat dengan sebuah tangga yang entah mengarah ke mana. Mungkin sebuah kamar. Dengan penasaran ia bangkit dan mulai menghampiri objek tersebut. Kim Taehyung terlihat tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya bersama dengan Min Yoongi. Jungkook sama sekali tak merasa heran karena firasat awalnya mengatakan jika Yoongi pasti mengenal Taehyung begitupun sebaliknya. Lagipula ia sudah bertemu dengan pria mungil itu kan?

"sedang apa?" sontak tangannya kembali meletakan figura itu ketika melihat sebuah cup gelas terulur ke arahnya dan mendengar suara _baritone_ itu. Jungkook mengambil cup itu meminumnya perlahan setelah menggumamkan terima kasih pada Taehyung. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya mengambil figura yang beberapa saat lalu Jungkook genggam.

"dia Min Yoongi. _Hyung_ ku" ujar Taehyung tanpa menatap ke arah Jungkook sedikitpun. Tatapannya masih mengarah ke dalam figura itu, lebih tepatnya sosok Min Yoongi yang begitu manis di sana.

.

Jungkook mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan Taehyung. _Hyung?_ Tapi mengapa marga mereka berdua berbeda. Menyadari keterdiaman Jungkook membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya.

"dia memang bukan _hyung_ kandungku, namun ia sudah ku anggap seperti _hyung_ ku sendiri karena dirinyalah yang selama ini selalu membantuku" berbagai macam pertanyaan hinggap di dalam kepala cerdas Jungkook. Ia benar-benar penasaran tentang kehidupan apa yang Taehyung jalani. Bagaimana masa lalu pria itu. Namun sepertinya Jungkook harus menahan semua rasa penasarannya akan sosok Taehyung.

"ayo biar ku antar kau pulang"

Dan saat itu Jungkook sadar jika Taehyung di hadapannya bukanlah sosok Taehyung yang beberapa minggu ini terus _menempelinya_. Sosok itu berubah menjadi sosok yang bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak mengenalnya namun seolah-olah _hatinya_ terbiasa akan perlakuan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan diam. Tak ada suara sama sekali hanya suara langkah kaki mereka yang terdengar membelah jalanan menuju rumah Jungkook. Keduanya terlalu larut dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung hanya untuk mendapati pria itu yang tengah menatap lurus ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong.

"sudah sampai, masuklah dan jangan lupa mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela _bunny"_ ucapan Taehyung seketika membuatnya tersadar jika mereka telah sampai di rumahnya. Namun mendengar pesan Taehyung, Jungkook seketika mengernyitkan dahinya. Bingung akan maksud pria itu.

"kau tidak menginap?" terdengar seperti sebuah rengekkan kepada kekasihnya namun Jungkook tak memperdulikannya. Ia benar-benar di buat bingung akan sikap Taehyung hari ini. Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sekilas. Tersenyum sangat manis ke arahnya sambal mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Sebelum membuat Jungkook mematung sesaat.

"aku pulang, Kookie—" bahkan setelahnya Jungkook tak bergeming sama sekali. Membuatnya tak menyadari tatapan penuh pengharapan dari obsidian Taehyung. Baru setelah sosoknya hilang di telan kegelapan malam, Jungkook kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menatap sosok yang telah menghilang itu dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh di pipinya serta tangannya yang meremas dada kirinya yang terus berdenyut nyeri.

.

Taehyung terus menatap sosok itu dari pekatnya malam. Bagaimana sosoknya yang menangis. Meremas dadanya dengan pandangan yang Taehyung saja bersumpah tak bisa ia lihat lagi. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ini harus terjadi. Dirinya harus mengingatnya secepatnya, mengingat jika Hoseok kini kembali muncul lagi di hadapan mereka. Barulah setelah sosok itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Taehyung terus mengamatinya dalam diam hingga sebuah lampu di dalam kamar menyala dengan terangnya ia menunduk. Mengamati kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Kembali mendongak dengan tatapan sayu penuh lukanya yang ia arahkan ke arah kamar tanpa ia tau jika sang pemilik kamar juga tengah menatap nanar ke arahnya.

"Kookie, kau sudah tidur kan?" tanyanya yang ia tau sendiri jika si pemilik kamar tak akan pernah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"kau mendengar perkataan _hyung_ kan? Jangan takut _hyung_ akan menjagamu dari Hoseok karena demi apapun _hyung_ tak bisa kehilangan sosokmu. Cukup sekali _hyung_ lalai" bisiknya seolah ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Kookie, _hyung_ merindukanmu. Sangat" lirihnya kepada angin berharap angin akan menyampaikan perasaan rindunya pada seseorang di sana.

.

"sebenarnya siapa kau Kim Taehyung, mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenalmu?" lirihnya entah pada siapa. Dengan pelan ia mulai menjauh. Mematikan lampu utama dan menyisakan lampu tidur yang dengan setianya menemaninya mengarungi mimpi.

.

.

.

 ** _11 Juni 2014_**

 ** _Seorang pemuda bersurai sekelam malam itu terlihat tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terlihat memerah dan ada setitik air mata di sana. Seragam sekolah yang di kenakannya terlihat sangat kusut tak beraturan di akibatkan dirinya yang terus bergerak melewati angin._**

" ** _ahk-" ia meringis sebelum air mata lagi-lagi mengalir di kedua pipi bulatnya. Entahlah ia tak peduli akan sekitar yang jelas fisiknya terasa sangat lelah karena harus terus berjalan di jalan yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya itu. Netranya kembali melirik ke sekitar mencari siapa tau ada yang bisa ia mintai pertolongan. Namun sepertinya itu sedikit tak mungkin karena sejak tadi jalan yang ia lewati begitu sepi tanpa ada seseorang yang melewatinya tentunya selain dirinya._**

 ** _Sial. Ia bahkan tak ingat mengapa dirinya bisa sampai di tempat sesepi ini. Rasanya ingin dirinya menangis, meraung dengan kerasnya memanggil ayah dan ibunya yang selalu menjadi penolongnya. Ini bahkan baru hari pertama dirinya tinggal di kota itu setelah sebelumnya ayahnya memboyongnya hijrah dari busan ke daegu hanya untuk sebuah proyek yang bahkan dirinya tak mengerti sama sekali._**

" ** _eomma—" katakanlah jika dirinya anak yang cengeng. Bahkan di usianya yang menginjak belasan tahun sekalipun namun dirinya memang bukan seseorang yang kuat akan kehidupan di dunia ini. Dirinya sangat lemah dan ia cukup menyadari akan hal itu. Dan itulah yang membuat orangtuanya begitu menjaganya._**

 ** _._**

" ** _hey, kenapa kau menangis?" dirinya mendongak hanya untuk menemukan seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah menatapnya aneh._**

" ** _hyung, aku tersesat. Huaaa" ia mulai mengadu layaknya ia tengah mengadu pada ibunya sendiri membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengerjapkan matanya._**

" ** _sudah jangan menangis lagi, hyung akan membantumu. Nah katakan di mana rumahmu" sosok yang tengah menangis itu sontak menghentikan tangisnya mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya._**

" ** _woaahh benarkah hyung mau membantu Kookie" dan pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengangguk kecil membuat sosok yang bernama Kookie memekik riang sebelum akhirnya memeluk pemuda di hadapannya._**

" ** _terima kasih hyung tampan karena sudah mau menolong Kookie, jadi kalau boleh tau nama hyung siapa?" ia bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar polos membuat pemuda lebih tinggi itu gemas sendiri._**

" ** _panggil saja Tae hyung, oke Kookie"_**

 ** _._**

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan ketika dengan tiba-tiba ingatan itu kembali ke dalam kepalanya. Memaksa otaknya untuk kembali kenangan manis sekaligus pahit itu. Karena demi tuhan, hanya Taehyung lah yang selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat semuanya. Merasa dirinya benar-benar seolah di lupakan begitu saja.

"kau sedang apa Tae, belum tidur?" sosok Yoongi tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"kau lupa _hyung_ , jika makhluk sepertiku tak memerlukan tidur" Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Taehyung.

"selalu saja seperti itu, oh ya. Apa kau tak menjaga Jungkook malam ini?" sejujurnya Yoongi merasa heran karena Taehyung berada di tempat ini bukannya menjaga Jungkook di kamar pemuda itu seperti biasanya.

"tidak _hyung_ , entahlah melihatnya akhir-akhir ini malah membuat perasaanku tambah tak menentu" ujarnya dengan gusar.

"bukan salahnya yang tak bisa mengingatnya. Dan juga jangan terus menerus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kita semua yang salah karena lalai dalam menjaga Jungkook _dulu_ " Yoongi menepuk pelan pundak Taehyung mencoba memberikan kekuatan untuknya.

"tapi aku—"

"—bahkan aku juga ikut kehilangan _sosoknya_ akibat kelalaianku sendiri dan berakhir ia yang membenciku" dan yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah terdiam seolah ikut merasakan kesakitan yang bahkan tak pernah Yoongi perlihatkan. Dari _dulu hingga sekarang._

" _hyung_ , maafkan aku karena diriku _hyung_ juga harus kehilangan sosoknya. _Hyung_ di benci karena kesalahanku. Aku minta maaf" dan setelah setahun lamanya akhirnya Taehyung kembali mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini terus menghantui hidupnya. Sebuah penyesalan yang selalu ia bawa sampai kapanpun. Penyesalan yang akan selalu ia ingat bahkan sampai sosoknya melebur bagai abu. Dan sepanjang malam itu mereka habiskan dengan sebuah penyesalan yang terus menggerogoti perasaan mereka.

.

.

.

"menjauhh-" tangan dengan mata terpejam erat itu terus bergerak seolah tengah menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menganggu tidur lelapnya. Dahinya berkeringat pertanda jika sesuatu yang tengah ia impikan bukanlah hal yang bagus sama sekali. Tubuhnya meliuk tak beraturan seolah tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat seseorang.

"ku-hh mohon- lepashh" kedua tangannya masih terus bergerak. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai menggeliat dengan brutalnya. Air mata tanpa ia sadari sedikitpun mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipi putihnya.

" _bunny_ , hey kau kenapa. Bangunlah _bunny_ kau bermimpi buruk" Taehyung yang baru saja datang untuk mengecek keadaan Jungkook tentu saja kaget setengah mati melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Di tepuknya pipi gembil milik Jungkook dengan pelan. Namun Jungkook seolah tak ingin terbangun, ia hanya terus merintih meminta di lepaskan membuat Taehyung merasa cemas luar biasa.

"hey _bunny,_ bangunlah. Kau bermimpi buruk _sayang_ " setelah tepukan ke berapa barulah mata itu terbuka. Menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Sebelum akhirnya duduk di bantu oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya dan dengan cepat langsung di teguk habis oleh Jungkook. Ia bahkan tak menolak tangan Taehyung yang membelai lembut dahi hingga lehernya, membersihkan lelehan keringat yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"merasa baikan?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil. Matanya terus mengamati Taehyung yang masih menyeka keringat yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau impikan hingga membuatmu berkeringat banyak seperti ini?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Ia menatap Jungkook dengan penasaran namun setelahnya ia seolah menyesal karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

"aku bermimpi aneh, ada seseorang yang mencoba menyerangku. Mencoba menghunuskan sebuah belati ke jantungku"

"itu hanya mimpi _bunny_ , tak akan ada yang terjadi. Cha, beristirahatlah kau besok masih harus sekolah" sungguh Taehyung tak ingin memikirkannya terlalu lama karena itu pasti akan membuat Jungkook curiga padanya.

"ayo tidur" dan kemudian yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanya menarik Jungkook untuk berbaring di sebelahnya memeluknya erat membuat Jungkook kembali menyambut alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

 **Ketika Taehyung kecil dulu dirinya adalah pribadi yang hangat. Bocah periang kelewat aktif membuat keluarganya terkadang gemas sendiri padanya. Ia juga merupakan seorang** _ **magnae,**_ **dengan kata lain kedua** _ **hyung**_ **nya selalu membelanya apapun yang terjadi.**

 **Menginjak usia remaja Kim Taehyung berubah menjadi sosok rupawan yang begitu di kagumi oleh banyak perempuan dan lelaki** _ **manis.**_ **Terlahir dari gen ayahnya yang memang terkenal tampan, ia tak perlu susah-susah untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Namun merasa belum menemukan yang cocok dengan hatinya maka ia pun memilih untuk tak berkencan walau kenyataannya banyak perempuan dan lelaki di luaran sana yang setia menunggunya, berbeda dengan kedua** _ **hyung**_ **nya yang selalu bergonta-ganti pasangan layaknya berganti pakaian. Taehyung sungguh tak menyukai kehidupan yang seperti itu.**

 **Taehyung ingat jika saat itu seperti biasanya, ia pulang dari acara berkumpulnya bersama teman-teman manusianya. Berjalan dengan santai di tengah jalan yang sepi. Terlampau tak ada orang sama sekali. Di tengah jalan dirinya mendengar suara tangisan membuatnya secara refleks mendekat karena rasa penasaran. Ia tak takut, ingat kan jika dirinya bukan seorang** _ **manusia.**_ **Dan yang di temukannya adalah sesuatu yang berhasil membuat dirinya mematung sejenak. Terlebih ketika mata bulat itu menatapnya dengan binar yang lucu dirinya tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyumnya karena tingkah menggemaskan itu.**

 **Dan dari sanalah perjalanan mereka di mulai. Bagaimana Taehyung yang selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia cukup sadar jika hubungan anehnya dengan Jungkook pasti takkan bisa berjalan mulus. Banyak yang menentang hubungan itu, tentu saja. Bukan orang tua Jungkook, mereka tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali asalkan dirinya bisa menjaga Jungkook sesuai dengan janjinya selama ini. Namun di sini keluarganyalah yang menentangnya habis-habisan. Perbedaan** _ **dunia**_ **mereka yang mendasari dirinya tak bisa terikat terlalu dalam dengan sosok pemuda Jeon. Bahkan** _ **hyung**_ **tertuanya selalu memojokannya, mengatainya bodoh karena jatuh cinta pada makhluk lemah bernama manusia itu. Membuat Taehyung sendiri tak tahan akan situasi itu, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat itu hanya diam dan diam tanpa berucap satu patah katapun. Menyumpal kedua telinganya erat-erat, mengabaikan hujatan yang di berikan keluarganya sendiri.**

 **Ketika dirinya tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok mungil itu. Bagaimana mereka membagi kepahitan dalam hidup bersama-sama. Membagi kisah pahit di buang oleh keluarganya sendiri. Dan di sanalah semuanya semakin bertambah rumit untuknya. Ia memilih keluar dari rumah keluarganya untuk tinggal bersama Yoongi yang mana membuat keluarganya bertambah murka.** _ **Hyung**_ **tertuanya memaki dirinya dan Jungkook sebagai dalang utama hancurnya hubungan keluarga mereka. Dan saat itu, Taehyung muda masih diam, tak berbicara apapun bahkan tak membela sang kekasih.**

 **Ia ingat saat melihat ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu memintanya jangan pergi. Bagaimana ayahnya yang membuang wajahnya seolah jijik hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya. Dan** _ **hyung**_ **keduanya yang berusaha untuk membujuknya agar tak melakukan hal gila itu. Semua bisa di bicarakan secara baik-baik. Namun Taehyung menggeleng, karena baginya tak ada yang bisa di bicarakan lagi. Dari awal pemikiran mereka berbeda, tak pernah sama. Ketika ia memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah keluar dan di sanalah semuanya bermula. Bagaimana** _ **hyung**_ **tertuanya berbisik samar namun bagi makhluk seperti mereka yang memiliki pendengaran yang tajam terdengar begitu jelas.**

" **aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, akan menghabisi Jungkook dengan kedua tanganku. Ia harus membayar mahal atas hancurnya keluargaku"**

 **Dan saat itu Taehyung hanya menganggap ucapan** _ **hyung**_ **nya hanya sebagai gertakan semata agar ia kembali pada keluarganya. Tak tau jika** _ **hyung**_ **nya benar-benar tega melakukan semua itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi selalu ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung. Saat itu mereka masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti arti pahitnya sebuah kehidupan. Dirinya yang seorang manusia memiliki kelebihan spesial di bandingkan dengan manusia lainnya membuat semua orang yang menjauhinya, tak ada yang ingin menjadi temannya. Bahkan keluarganya pun selalu mengucilkannya, memandang dirinya seolah seonggok sampah yang menjijikan. Dan yang lebih parah ibunya yang selalu menyebutnya sebagai anak iblis membuat hatinya hncur berkeping-keping.

Tak ada yang menceritakan alasan mengapa dirinya bisa seperti itu, begitu pada awalnya. Hingga suatu ketika, neneknya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu melindunginya dari hujatan yang di layangkan untuknya. Yang selalu membelanya ketika cacian dan makian kembali di layangkan padanya. Neneknya yang merupakan pahlawan untuknya sampai kapanpun dengan tiba-tiba membagi kisah masa lalunya.

.

 _ **Daegu, 1992**_

 _ **Keluarga Min merupakan keluarga yang cukup di segani saat itu. Bukan hanya karena kekayaannya yang melimpah namun juga karena kebaikan hatinya kepada masyarakat. Membuat masyarakat di sana segan pada dirinya. Tuan dan nyonya Min telah menikah cukup lama namun belum juga memiliki keturunan, hingga ketika pertengahan tahun kabar bahagia menyambut keluarga bahagia itu. Istrinya tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka. Tentu saja membuat siapa saja bahagia mendengarnya.**_

 _ **Tak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja. Nyonya Min menjaga kandungannya dengan begitu baik. Hingga tepat di usia kehamilan tujuh bulan, semuanya di mulai. Perlahan usaha dagang milik Tuan Min mulai surut akan pembeli, naasnya ia kena tipu oleh sahabatnya sendiri membuatnya hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Menahan kesabaran akan musibah yang menimpa keluarganya. Ternak mereka mati secara mendadak membuat Tuan Min mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Semua kejadian ini begitu tiba-tiba fikirnya, namun ia sama sekali tak menaruh curiga akan apapun itu.**_

 _ **Hingga suatu ketika semuanya terjawab sudah, lewat mimpinya seorang dewa yang bahkan wajahnya tak bisa ia gambarkan itu datang ke dalam mimpinya. Ia berpesan supaya dirinya dan istrinya bisa menjaga calon anak mereka dengan baik karena anak itu merupakan reinkarnasi dari anaknya sendiri yang telah lama lenyap menjadi abu. Dan dewa itu juga menyebutkan jika anaknya akan terlahir berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya. Sontak Tuan Min terbangun akan mimpi yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Ia tak terlalu menganggap serius akan mimpinya itu.**_

 _ **Hingga tiba saat persalinan istrinya, perasaannya berubah tak enak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan mimpinya itu. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi semata. Dan ketika suara tangis bayi memecah ketegangan di antara lorong rumah sakit tempat istrinya melahirkan, ia sadar sesuatu akan segera terjadi. Tak ingin terlalu banyak berspekulasi, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam untuk melihat istri dan anak mereka. Seorang bayi mungil berjenis kelamin laki-laki berhasil di lahirkan istrinya. Kulitnya seputih salju khas kulit ibunya. Bibir tipis serta mata kecilnya adalah turunan dirinya. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan bayi mungilnya maka ia berinisiatif untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Dan ia terbelalak ketika melihat bola mata bayinya yang berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan. Dirinya seketika sadar jika mimpinya bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi namun merupakan sebuah pertanda untuk keluarganya.**_

 _ **Tepat sehari setelah menceritakan kejadian itu pada Yoongi, neneknya meninggal. Ia meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang sama sekali tak wajar. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian sang nenak untuk selama-lamanya itu. Namun Yoongi hanya diam membisu seolah tak memiliki lagi kekuatan untuk melawan cemoohan yang kembali di lontarkan untuknya. Karena sosok pahlawan yang selalu membelanya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak ingin mengulang kembali kesalahan, ia nekat mendatangi sekolah Jungkook hanya untuk berbicara dengannya atau untuk mencoba membantu Taehyung agar Jungkook kembali mengingatnya. Namun sepertinya ia melupakan suatu fakta yang kecil namun penting untuknya. Sosoknya yang juga bersekolah di sana, sosok yang selalu ia rindukan yang selalu melindungi Jungkook dari apapun termasuk dirinya.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu seolah dunia berhenti begitu saja. Mata itu terus menatap satu sama lain. Yang satu sarat akan rindu dan luka sementara satunya sarat akan kebencian dan kekecewaan. Dirinya masih bergeming bahkan saat sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Min Yoongi-" desisnya sambil menatapnya dingin. Yoongi tak bereaksi sama sekali, hanya menatapnya datar namun jauh di baliknya tatapan itu sarat akan luka.

"Park Jimin-" intonasi nada Yoongi datar namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar suaranya tak pecah meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan berterima kasihlah pada ketidakpekaan Jimin akan yang terjadi pada pemuda manis di hadapannya itu.

"sepertinya aku sudah dengan jelas mengatakan jika tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi, apa yang membuatmu begitu berani datang menemuiku, _hyung_?" bahkan Jimin dengan sengaja menekan panggilan _hyung_ untuknya, agar ia sadar jika Jimin masih terlampau kecewa padanya. Sementara Yoongi masih sama, tetap memandangnya datar.

"aku ke sini bukan untuk menemuimu. Tapi—" perkatannya terpotong karena—

"Yoongi _hyung_ "suara Jungkook mengintrupsi keduanya. Bahkan Jimin langsung membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook dengan mata bulatnya yang ia sipitkan.

"Yoongi hyung sedang apa di sini? –eh ada Jimin hyung juga, apa kalian saling mengenal?" seketika Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sosok Jimin yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi.

"Ya/Tidak" jawaban berbeda mereka lontarkan seketika membuat kedua alis Jungkook menukik tajam, bingung akan kelakuan mereka yang seperti pasangan kekasih yang tengah bertengkar.

"jadi yang mana yang benar, kalian saling mengenal atau tidak?" tanya Jungkook ketus, siapa juga yang ingin berada di posisinya yang teramat menjengkelkan seperti ini.

"kami dulu pernah saling mengenal namun kerena suatu hal akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk tak saling mengenal lagi" ucap Yoongi ambigu membuat Jungkook dapat sedikit memahami akan maksud perkataannya.

"ah, harusnya kalian membicarakan masalah kalian baik-baik jangan langsung memutuskan berpisah seperti itu. Aku lihat kalian berdua juga terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain" saran Jungkook yang langsung di pelototi oleh Jimin. Namun ia hanya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya polos seakan bertanya apa salahnya.

"oh ya, ada perlu apa hyung kemari?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya membuat Yoongi kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya.

"ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, kau ada waktu kan?" Yoongi kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. Ia memandang Jungkook dalam.

"aku bi—"

"-Jungkook tak akan pergi kemanapun, apalagi dengan dirimu" Jimin menyela bahkan sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan perkataannya. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas akan tingkah posesif Jimin sementara Jungkook hanya merengut sebal mendengarnya.

"yang aku tanyakan Jungkook, kenapa malah kau yang menjawab. Apa kau kini sudah berubah menjadi Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi sarkas. Ia cemburu, batinnya menjerit keras. Ia cemburu akan sikap posesif Jimin pada Jungkook. Namun pria di hadapannya sama sekali tidak peka akan hal itu.

"aku hanya tak ingin kejadian satu tahun yang lalu terulang lagi karena kalian yang tak becus menjaganya" jawab Jimin dengan itonasi rendahnya. Wajah putih Yoongi mulai memrah karena amarah yang tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

"kami saat itu memang lalai dan kami mengakuinya. Namun sekarang aku pastikan jika Jungkook tak akan terluka lagi meskipun nyawaku taruhannya" Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan tatapan dalamnya. Mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya bahwa apa yang ia katakan merupakan sumpahnya saat ini.

"cih, kau fikir aku akan mempercayaimu begitu saja?" sakit. Yoongi masih manusia juga jadi ia paham bagaimana dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar perkataan Jimin dan bagaimana tatapan pemuda itu padanya.

"terserah setuju atau tidak, aku akan tetap membawa Jungkook" Jungkook menarik lengan kiri Jungkook untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat ia menoleh Jimin berada di sana menahan pergelangan tangan Jungkook satunya. Jungkook hanya mematung melihat semua itu. Ia mulai melirik Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian dengan pandangan awas.

"berhenti menjadi kekanakkan Chim, lepaskan tangan Jungkook karena kau menghambat waktu kami" ucapnya berdesis seperti ular dan itu sukses membuat Jungkook yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka bergidik ngeri.

"aku tak-"

"-lepaskan aku hyung, biarkan aku bicara dengan Yoongi hyung" dengan cepat Jungkook memotong perkataan Jimin membuat pria itu langsung bungkam. Namun detik berikutnya cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya mengendur membuat Yoongi langsung menyeretnya menjauh dari Jimin.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Violla, im back. Huh, berapa lama setelah ga update. Ga ngaret kan?**

 **Rencananya mau apdet tadi malem, eh karena update di hp itu super-super menyebalkan dan bukannya terupdate malah yang ada data di hp sempet ilang-_-**

 **Dan makasih reviewnya, sekali lagi maaf kalo ga ada yang di bls.**

 **Tetep review biar saya rajin lanjutinya. Ngahaha becanda ding:v**

 **Untuk chapter depan maaf kalo semisal lama update lagi, chapternya udah beres malah ini lagi nulis yang bagian ke 6. Tapi berhubung saya ga ada laptop dan ini pun numpang di laptop temen jadinya ya begitulah:D**

 **Akhir kata, thanksss buat yang baca dan review**

 **Salam ppyong ppyong~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wings**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Reflection**

 **.**

 _ **Aku seolah melihat bayanganku sendiri**_

 _ **Terdiam memandang ke arahku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **kau harus bisa mengingatnya, Kook-'**_

Seketika Jungkook terlonjak kala sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya lembut begitupun dengan sang pelaku yang kaget akan reaksi yang di berikan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati wajah ibunya yang tengah memandangnya heran.

"sayang, kau baik-baik saja kan?" ibunya masih memandanginya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Diam-diam Jungkook mengelus dadanya pelan guna menstabilkan kembali degub jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"ibu jangan mengagetiku seperti tadi" ujarnya setengah kesal. Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisi Jungkook, pasti kalian juga akan merasa kesal kan?

"baiklah, maafkan ibu. Ibu tak bermaksud membuatmu kaget. Hanya saja, kau terus melamun sehingga tak mendengar panggilan ibu" rajuk Seokjin dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"ibu memanggilku, kapan?" kening si pemuda Jeon mengerut pelan mencoba berfikir. Ibunya memanggilnya? Sejak kapan dan mengapa ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Apa karena ia terlalu serius melamun. Kening seokjin mengernyit tak suka mendengar pertanyaan putera semata wayangnya itu.

"ibu bahkan sudah memanggilmu lebih dari sepuluh kali namun kau masih bergeming seperti patung" Seokjin kembali mengomel panjang lebar. Karena demi apapun, ia paling tidak suka jika di abaikan begitu saja apalagi oleh anak kesayangannya itu. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam linglung mendengar ibunya merajuk seperti itu. Melihat keterdiaman Jungkook, Seokjin menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum mengelus rambut anaknya pelan.

"apa ada masalah sayang? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat murung, eoh?" Seokjin terus mengelus rambut puteranya, membuat Jungkook merasa nyaman dan aman dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu apakah ia harus menceritakannya pada sang ibu atau tidak. Namun ketakutan itu lebih mendominasinya, membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"ibu—" panggilnya ragu, melihat tingkah polos puteranya itu membuat Seokjin buru-buru mendekap tubuh Jungkook. Mengelus punggung Jungkook sayang karena sebagai seseorang yang telah melahirkan Jungkook, ia cukup paham akan situasi yang tengah Jungkook hadapi. Ketakutan.

"tak apa, ibu di sini bersamamu. Jadi ceritakan semuanya pada ibu, oke" Jungkook menegang sejenak dan Seokjin paham akan hal itu. Buru-buru ia mengelus kembali punggung Jungkook.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada ibu, tapi berjanjilah jika ibu akan menjawabnya dengan jujur" diam-diam Seokjin membuang nafasnya pendek. Ia jelas tau apa yang akan Jungkook tanyakan, mengingat beberapa saat sebelum tubuh Jungkook menegang tadi netranya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah di sudut ruangan sana. Menyaksikan mereka dengan tatapan sendunya. Tentu saja Seokjin, mengenalinya. Bahkan terlampau mengenalinya. Beberapa saat setelah sosok yang ternyata Taehyung itu mengangguk membuatnya seketika paham akan situasi yang ada.

"apa yang ingin putera ibu ini tanyakan, eoh?" canda Seokjin sambil terus mengelus punggungnya.

"ibu, apakah aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku?" dapat Jungkook rasakan tubuh Seokjin yang tiba-tiba menegang di pelukannya. Membuat perasaannya seketika berubah tak enak. Seperti akan ada hal buruk yang ibunya sampaikan untuknya.

"mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu, apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Seokjin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena demi tuhan, ia tak sanggup jika harus menceritakannya sekarang pada Jungkook. Terlebih ia tak sanggup ketika harus kembali mengingat bagaimana dirinya yang nyaris kehilangan putera kesayangannya itu. Jungkook seketika melepas pelukan sang ibu.

"ibu aku mohon jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting bu?" sungguh Seokjin tak sanggup kala melihat tatapan memohon anaknya yang di layangkan padanya. Namun ia masih membisu, tak menjawab permohonan si anak.

"apakah ibu mengenal Kim Taehyung?" dan ketika Jungkook kembali menyebut nama itu sebut membuat Seokjin sontak menatapnya penuh. Dan membuat Jungkook semakin di dera rasa penasaran.

"dari mana kau mendengar nama itu, Jungkook?" bukan nada suara ibunya yang naik yang membuatnya terlonjak namun ketika ibunya memanggilnya dengan nama tanpa embel-embel sayang seperti biasanya membuatnya yakin akan satu hal. Ibunya mengetahui persis siapa Taehyung dan ia jelas tau ada sesuatu yang orang tuanya rahasiakan darinya. Entah baik atau buruk, namun Jungkook harus mengetahui kebenarannya. Cepat atau lambat.

"ibu mengenalnya kan? Ibu tau sesuatu tentangnya kan, katakan bu. Katakan padaku" Jungkook kalap. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran di balik rumitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani. Tanpa sadar ia mengguncang bahu Seokjin agak kasar. Seokjin tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Jungkook yang terus mengguncang tubuhnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes dari matanya. Dadanya kembali berdenyut menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya, puteranya yang kembali menangis sambil merengek karena Taehyung. Namun dalam cerita yang berbeda.

Tak jauh di pojok sana, Taehyung tersenyum getir menyaksikan semuanya. Kejadian yang terjadi di hadapannya kini seolah kembali menamparnya pada kejadian setahun lalu. Taehyung ingat betul bagaimana wajah tersiksa Jungkook persis seperti sekarang ini. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, sungguh ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus berlama-lama di sini. Itu hanya akan menambah kehancuran hatinya.

"Jungkook, apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Namjoon mengintrupsi semuanya, ia mendorong bahu Jungkook agak kencang, menjauhkannya dari Seokjin. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap saat pulang ke rumah, Jungkook yang menangis hebat tengah mengguncang bahu Seokjin membuatnya secara refleks memisahkan mereka. Namun Jungkook yang terlalu tak peduli akibat dorongan cukup kasar dari sang ayah kembali bangkit dan mulai merengek pada ibunya yang sudah berderai air mata.

"ibu, tolong katakan padaku, jangan lagi menutupi semuanya dariku" Jungkook tetap mengiba mengabaikan Namjoon yang terus bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun Seokjin sama sekali tak menjawab apapun, pria manis duplikat Jungkook versi dewasa itu hanya terus menatapnya dengan mata yang sembab.

"ibu, tolong. Aku hanya ingin tau apa hubunganku dengan Kim Taehyung?" terjawab sudah semua pertanyaan di dalam benak Namjoon. Kim Taehyung. Lagi dan lagi setelah sekian lama nama itu kembali terucap dari belah bibir puteranya. Namjoon tak akan kaget jika pada akhirnya Jungkook bertanya tentang pemuda itu mengingat jika ia jelas mengetahuinya bahwa setelah kejadian mengerikan itu Taehyung masih selalu berada di sekitar Jungkook. Menjaga puteranya dengan caranya sendiri. Namun ia tak menyangka jika Jungkook akan menanyakannya secepat ini.

"kau tak ada apapun dengan pria itu" dingin dan tak terbantahkan. Jungkook mematung sejenak, bahkan ia masih terdiam ketika menyaksikan ayahnya yang menyeret lengan ibunya ke ruangan kerja milik sang ayah. Barulah setelah samar-samar mendengar suara tinggi milik ayahnya dan tangisan pilu sang ibu barulah dirinya bergeming, berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. Duduk sembari memeluk lututnya di samping pintu seperti setiap kali orang tuanya bertengkar.

.

 **Jungkook kecil bukanlah anak yang tumbuh sebagai anak penurut. Ia lebih suka memberontak ketika orang tuanya mulai membatasi jalannya. Ia lebih suka membolos les piano dengan bermain sepak bola bersama anak-anak seusianya yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia kenal. Alhasil ibunya akan mengomelinya saat ia kembali ke rumah dengan baju yang kotor karena lumpur dan debu. Dan ketika ayahnya pulang, maka ia akan mendapatkan beberapa pukulan di bokong dan berakhir orang tuanya yang akan bertengkar karena dirinya. Dan dirinya yang akan selalu berakhir duduk di samping pintu sampai orang tuanya berhenti.**

 **Namun sekali lagi Jungkook kecil bukanlah anak yang penurut. Otak cerdas yang di turunkan langsung dari sang ayahnya lah yang membuatnya sealu penasaran akan hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Jika ia sering membolos adalah hal yang tak asing untuknya, lalu bagaimana ketika dirinya jatuh dari pohon maple yang lumayan tinggi di belakang sekolahnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing kecil milik seorang gadis cilik yang selama ini ia taksir secara diam-diam. Dan yang seperti biasanya terjadi ketika pulang ia akan di suguhi omelan khas ibunya. Namun hari itu dengan bonus jeritan dan tatapan ngeri ibunya karena melihat luka lebar di dahi Jungkook yang untungnya saja sudah di tambal oleh perban. Serta tulang pipinya yang tergores memanjang, bisa di tebak karena tergores ranting. Dan astaga bahkan seraga kotor yang penuh dengan tanah dan beberapa bercak darah itu pun tampak sedikit sobek di beberapa bagian.**

 **Sumpah demi apapun Seokjin benar-benar ngeri akan sosok anaknya ini. Dirinya bisa saja jatuh pingsan jika saja anaknya itu tak segera memanggilnya. Dengan senyum polosnya ia mulai berceloteh tentang kejadian hari itu, menceritakan secara detail bagaimana dirinya mendapatkan semua luka di tubuhnya. Seokjin tersenyum gemas melihat bagaimana raut bersemangat anaknya. Maka di peluknya Jungkook kecil dengan hangat setelahnya lalu mulai memandikan anak itu dan mengobati lukanya kembali. Jungkook kecil tau jika mungkin ia selamat dari ibunya namun tak berarti bisa selamat dari sang ayah. Jungkook cukup mengerti akan sikap tempramental milik ayahnya. Maka ketika saat pintu depan terbuka, Jungkook kecil memilih mengkerut di pelukan sang ibu seolah meminta sebuah perlindungan. Dan ibunya mengabulkannya. Alhasil Jungkook kecil tak menerima hukuman seperti biasanya dari sang ayah, sebagai gantinya ia harus mendengar suara jeritan sang ibu beserta beberapa suara barang yang di lempar dan suara pecahan barang dari dalam ruang kerja sang ayah.**

 **.**

Dan kejadian masa kecil itu kini kembali ia rasakan. Jungkook duduk tenang di sebelah pintu ruang kerja milik ayahnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Tak ada isakan, hanya air mata yang mengalir deras di sana. Karena sejak kecil ia mulai menyadari, percuma kau menangis hingga meraung-raung karena takkan ada yang mau memelukmu hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan. Orang tuanya sibuk bertengkar hingga tak memikirkan mental dirinya yang mungkin saja bisa tertekan akibat pertengkaran itu. Kepalanya mulai mendongak ketika menyadari ada tatapan lain yang sedari tadi terus mengawasinya dalam diam. Taehyung. Berdiri di sana, menatapnya sendu. Tanpa ia ketahui bibirnya bergetar pelan. Pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun secara kokoh hancur sudah karena tatapan mata itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ada yang mulai menyadari tentang perasaan terlukanya, bukan orang tuanya, bukan juga sahabat baiknya, melainkan seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap asing di dalam hidupnya. Jungkook bahkan masih terdiam ketika sosok itu perlahan mendekatinya, menariknya perlahan hingga dirinya berakhir di dalam dekapan sang iblis. Seolah mengerti akan perasaan Jungkook, Taehyung mulai membelai punggungnya sehalus kapas seolah pemuda di dalam dekapannya itu terbuat dari bahan mudah pecah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa begitu bersyukur akan kehadiran sang iblis di hidupnya.

.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk tak lagi mengungkit si iblis sialan itu apalagi di depan putera kita, Jeon Seokjin!" tanya Namjoon menggeram membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar ketakutan.

"aku tak melakukannya Namjoonie~"

"lalu mengapa Jungkook bisa menyebutkan nama si iblis sialan itu _lagi_?" Namjoon masih tetap memandang istrinya itu tajam dan menusuk membuat Seokjin semakin gemetaran.

"aku tak tau, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal itu padaku. Mungkin Tae—"

"KU BILANG JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMANYA LAGI DI HADAPANKU!" Prang. Seokjin berjengit mendengar suara pecahan kaca akibat sebuah vas bunga mungil yang di lempar Namjoon menghantam dinding.

"kau tau Jinnie, aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau berani berbohong padaku" ancam Namjoon dengan suara rendahnya.

"aku tak membohongimu Namjoon, tapi apa tak sebaiknya kita beritahukan yang sesungguhnya pada Jungkook. Ia berhak mengetahui semuanya" dan setelahnya Seokjin hanya bisa menunduk saat melihat Namjoon yang menatapnya tajam.

"apa kau bodoh, memberitahukan semuanya hanya akan membuat kita kehilangan anak kita lagi. Kau ingin seperti itu, eoh?" Seokjin semakin tertunduk mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Namjoon. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri mendengar sindiran itu. Hey, bagaimana mungkin Namjoon bisa menuduhnya seperti itu.

"bukan seperti itu, tentu saja aku tak ingin kehilangan Jungkook tapi walau bagaimanapun anak kita berhak mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya" ujar Seokjin pelan.

"tak ada yang pernah terjadi dengan anak kita. Kita telah sepakat bahwa sampai kapanpun kita akan merahasiakan semuanya dari Jungkook" Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tak setuju.

"dan ku harap kau tidak bodoh untuk membongkar semuanya pada Jungkook, Jeon Seokjin!" final Namjoon sebelum dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan Seokjin untuk memastikan satu hal.

.

Jeon Jungkook, sosok yang ceria, lucu, baik hati dan periang. Namun Taehyung tau dengan sangat jelas di balik senyuman manis itu ada setitik kesedihan di sana. Derai tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan itu nyatanya menyimpan kegetiran yang tak ingin ia ungkap pada siapapun. Sikap riang yang selalu ia tunjukan untuknya nyatanya hanya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang sesungguhhnya hanyalah sesosok pemuda rapuh yang membutuhkan sebuah perlindungan. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Jungkook, Taehyung akhirnya dapat memahami seluruh psikologis anak itu. Walaupun jelas kini Jungkook tak bisa mengingatnya.

Terlahir sebagai anak dari titisan marga Jeon membuat Jungkook harus sepenuhnya mewarisi gen sempurna itu. Darah bitu bergelar bangsawan harus benar-benar membuatnya sempurna tanpa celah apapun. Apalagi Jungkook adalah penerus satu-satunya dari Namjoon membuatnya benar-benar di siapkan secara matang. Sejak kecil Jungkook selalu belajar ini dan itu membuat otak kecilnya terlalu dapat memahami apapun di bandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sehingga dapat di simpulkan sendiri, Jungkook di jauhi oleh lingkungan sekolahnya dengan alasan mereka minder karena kepinteran yang di milikinya dan sebagian menyela mereka tidak mau berteman dengan bangsawan. Jungkook kecil hanya menanggapinya dengan kerjapan polos hingga akhirnya membuat dirinya membangkang, memberontak akan apa yang orang tuanya lakukan terhadapnya.

Membuat sosok kecilnya selalu mendapat hukuman dari ayahnya yang notabennya adalah si Jeon yang selalu menginginkan semuanya sempurna tanpa celah. Taehyung paham akan semua itu, masih jelas di ingatannya ketika Jungkook datang padanya dengan keadaan kacau. Tak bertanya apapun, hanya mendekap pemuda itu sampai ia tenang persis seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun Taehyung jelas tau apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook. Ikatan di antara mereka lah yang bisa memudahkannya mengetahui perasaan dari isi pemuda Jeon. Ikatan yang sudah terjalin begitu lamanya dan ikatan yang tak bisa di putuskan oleh apapun. Kecuali satu. Kecuali satu, kematian.

Taehyung menoleh cepat ketika pintu di sampingnya terbuka. Sesuai prediksinya, Namjoon berdiri di sana. Menatapnya tajam terlebih ketika mendapati bahwa putera kesayangannya tengah terlelap dalam dekapan Taehyung. Ya, menangis membuat si sosok rapuh Jeon merasa lelah membuatnya tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur karena kenyamanan yang di tawarkan Taehyung. Taehyung tak bergeming, hanya menatap kepala keluarga Jeon itu datar. Tak lama Namjoon membuang wajahnya sambil menghela nafas berat.

"aku perlu bicara denganmu. Tentunya setelah kau membaringkan anakku di kamarnya" ujar Namjoon tanpa memandang Taehyung, sosoknya bahkan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja.

Tanpa di suruh dua kali, Taehyung langsung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook untuk ia pindahkan ke kamarnya. Jungkook sempat menggeliat membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti sejenak, menanti reaksi apa yang akan di berikan pemuda itu. Namun mata itu masih tertutup rapat dengan posisi wajahnya yang tambah tenggelam dalam dada bidang Taehyung, mencari kenyamanan. Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum akan sikap menggemaskan Jungkook. Setelah meletakkan Jungkook di kasurnya, memastikan pemuda itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya barulah Taehyung keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Menghampiri Namjoon yang tengah menunggunya di mini bar.

.

Berulang kali Namjoon membuang nafasnya gusar, sesekali ia menegak minuman merah pekat di hadapannya dengan kasar. Sungguh demi apapun, ia semakin bingung dengan semua ini. Kehidupannya yang ia kira kembali lagi seperti dulu ternyata hanya angannya semata. Karena nyatanya, sosok itu kembali mucul di dalam kehidupan keluarganya terutama anaknya. Kim Taehyung. Hanya dengan mengingat namanya saja membuat dirinya bertambah pusing.

Namjoon menoleh sejenak ketika Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuhnya. Kembali menegak winenya sebelum memulai pembicaraan dengan makhluk itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada kami bahwa kau tak akan pernah muncul lagi di hadapan Jungkook?" akhirnya emosi itu tak bisa terbendung lagi. Namjoon kalap tanpa sadar menaikan suaranya. Untunglah Jungkook sudah tertidur jika ia belum yakin, Jungkook pasti akan mendengar teriakan murka ayahnya.

Taehyung tak merespon. Pandangannya kosong sementara tangannya memainkan gelas kaca yang kosong dengan abstrak membuat Namjoon mendengus melihat kelakuan si iblis.

"tak bisakah kau pergi dari hidup anakku? Jangan muncul lagi di hadapannya?" ujar Namjoon kembali namun Taehyung masih tak bergeming.

"Kim Taehyung ku mohon, sebagai seorang ayah yang telah menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri dan sebagai ayah dari pemuda yang kau cintai bisakah kau mengabulkan keinginanku. Demi tuhan, aku tak bisa jika harus kehilangan Jungkook lagi. Aku tak sanggup jika harus mengalami kejadian serupa, cukup sekali kami lalai dan kami tak ingin mengulanginya lagi" tanpa sadar Namjoon memelas di hadapan Taehyung.

"maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa jauh dari Jungkook. Karena kami terikat ayah" ucap Taehyung pelan membuat Namjoon seketika langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung karena mendengar ada keganjilan di setiap perkataan yang di lontarkan Taehyung.

"tapi biasanya kau selalu menjaganya dari jauh, namun sekarang kau bahkan dengan terang-terangan menyuruhnya untuk mengingatmu. Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ayah?" Namjoon menutup gelagat Taehyung penuh curiga apalagi ketika melihat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gusar.

"ada yang kau sembunyikan, benar? Katakan pada ayah Kim Taehyung!" ujar Namjoon dengan tegas.

"dia kembali ayah, Jung Hoseok kembali. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Namjoon terperanjat, bukan karena perkataan Taehyung namun karena melihat mata Taehyung yang memerah. Apalagi melihat Taehyung yang mulai meracau, mengatakan kegundahan hatinya.

Tanpa banyak berucap Namjoon membawa Taehyung dalam dekapannya. Dingin tubuh itu karena tak ada lagi kehidupan di sana tak mengurangi niatnya sedikitpun. Mengelus punggungnya sembari membisikan kata-kata penenang untuk Taehyung. Namjoon dasar, di sini bukan ia dan Seokjin yang hancur karena kejadian setahun lalu itu namun ada yang lebih hancur dari mereka. Kim Taehyung yang notabennya memiliki dengan putera semata wayangnya.

"aku takut Hoseok hyung akan kembali melukai Jungkook karena dendamnya. Aku takut bisa melindunginya lagi, aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Jungkook lagi ayah" ujar Taehyung pilu, Namjoon hanya mengelus punggungnya pelan sambil terus bergumam dengan maksud menenangkan Taehyung.

"apa ada cara agar Hoseok tak mengincar Jungkook lagi?" Namjoon bertanya penasaran. Taehyung terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"ada, ayah" jawabnya pelan namun terdengar sedikit ragu membuat kening Namjoon mengernyit.

"apa itu?" Namjoon bertanya, namun entah mengapa firasatnya berubah buruk.

"dengan cara memutuskan ikatanku dengan Jungkook. Hoseok tak mungkin bisa menyentuh Jungkook lagi" jawab Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon mencelos. Karena ia paham betul bagaimana jika ikatan mereka di putus secara sepihak. Ia sangat paham.

.

.

.

Sejak kecil impian Yoongi adalah menjadi seorang komposer musik. Namun sayang, karena dirinya adalah si _spesia_ atau ibunya sering menyebutnya anak iblis, Yoongi membuang impian itu jauh-jauh. Baginya mimpi hanyalah sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa ia capai sampai ia mati sekalipun, dan pertanyaannya apakah dirinya bisa mati?

Ia ingat ketika neneknya meninggal dulu, banyak tekanan yang di berikan orang lain untuknya membuatnya gelap mata. Yoongi muda pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya pertama kali dengan menyayat nadinya. Namun bukan meninggal sesuai dengan ekspetasinya, kejadian aneh malah ia alami. Lukanya perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia masih mengingat jelas kejadian saat itu, dirinya yang terperanjat heran lalu dengan brutal mencoba menggoreskan pisau yang tengah ia pegang ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain, termasuk wajah mulusnya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya keanehan yang ia dapatkan, luka itu kembali menutup dengan sendirinya.

Dan semenjak hari itu Min Yoongi tak pernah mencoba menggorekan pisau ke tubuhnya. Karena ia rasa percuma saja, toh ia takkan bisa mati jadi untuk apa ia menyia-nyiakan hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Begitu fikiran logisnya berkata.

Kembali lagi ke awal, Yoongi hanya mencoba menjalani kehidupannya dengan apa adanya. Bahkan Taehyung bilang hidupnya terlalu datar sedatar wajahnya. Namun Yoongi sama sekali tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya berharap jika tuhan cukup adil untuk mau mencabut nyawanya, karena dulu ketika ia berdo'a agar tuhan mau meringankan hukumannya tak di kabulkan maka ia merubah do'anya tersebut. Bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri di ibu kota membuatnya selalu merasa berfikir jika ia terlalu dekat dengan mimpinya namun hatinya selalu berkata ia terlalu jauh untuk berharap akan mimpinya itu.

Satu tahun tepat ketika Taehyung mengenal Jungkook dan beberapa bulan ia mengenal si pemuda berpipi bulat itu. Min Yoongi kembali mengenal sahabat baik Jungkook. Park Jimin. Pemuda bantet yang selalu mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinyalah sahabat baik Jeon Jungkook. Awal perkenalan tak ada yang spesial bagi Yoongi, semuanya terasa sama. Hingga dua bulan kemudian mereka mulai berkencan, akibat dari pendekatan yang di lakukan Jimin bahkan tanpa Yoongi sadari. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja, seperti air yang mengalir. Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, hubungan mereka masih berjalan layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya. Yoongi tak takut lagi akan siapa jati dirinya, toh Jimin sudah tau sejak awal jika dirinya bukanlah benar-benar manusia sama sepertinya. Semuanya normal, bahkan Yoongi selalu menceritakan keluh kesahnya selama ini padasang kekasih termasuk mimpinya yang menginginkan menjadi seorang komposer. Jimin, selaku kekasih yang baik dan selalu melindungi kekasihnya –walau kenyataannya ia bahkan lebih muda dua yahun dari Yoongi- selalu menyemangati mimpi kekasihnya itu, ia selalu berkata jika tak ada yang mau mendengar musik seorang Min Yoongi maka ia lah yang akan selalu mendengarkannya. Terdengar _cheesy,_ namun begitulah mereka menjalin kasih. Min Yoongi si pemuda mungil berwajah datar yang terkesan selalu tampak acuh dan tak peduli akan hal apapun di sandingkan dengan Park Jimin, lelaki bantet yang selalu tersenyum hangat bahkan di saat Yoongi bersikap acuh padanya. Bahkan ia masih selalu memberikan perhatiannya walau kekasihnya nampak tak memperdulikannya. Intinya hubungan mereka bagai langit dan bumi, bagai air dan minyak namun entah dari sisi mana mereka terlihat seperti amplop dan perangko.

Hingga tiba-tiba kejadian mengerikan itu menghampiri kehidupan tenang mereka. Membuat mereka pecah hingga berakhir tak saling percaya lagi. Hubungan yang mereka pertahankan kandas karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Membuatnya selalu di derai rasa bersalah yang teramat tinggi. Ia selalu mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Namun bukan senyuman yang ia terima melainkan sebuah umpatan dan usiran kasar dari sang kekasih. Membuat hatinya yang semula memang telah hancur itu bertambah hancur lagi.

Dan akhirnya Yoongi menyerah. Pada dunia yang selalu tak memihak padanya. Pada tuhan yang tak pernah mau mendengar do'anya. Pada kematian yang seolah enggan menerima dirinya. Pada mimpi yang memang pada kenyataannya tak bisa ia raih. Terlebih ia menyerah pada cinta yang akhirnya hanya mengkhianatinya, meninggalkannya hancur seorang diri. Dan membuatnya seakan tak percaya lagi pada orang lain terkecuali Taehyung,tentu saja.

.

Yoongi kembali melangkahkan kakinya pelan, entahlah dirinya akan kemana yang jelas hanya berdiam diri di rumag membuat luka hatinya yang sebelumnya mulai mengering kembali basah akibat kejadian kemarin. Sikap sinis serta ucapan dingin milik Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi kembali terluka. Tak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan jika pria hangat yang selama ini selalu memberikannya cinta serta kasih sayang melimpah akan balik memusuhinya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Entah apa yang otaknya fikirkan hingga membuat kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarganya. Saksi bisu di mana sosok muda Min Yoongi berjalan sendirian di tengah badai salju tanpa tau arah tujuan.

Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya saat masih muda ketika berjalan sendirian, hanya bermodalkan jacket tebal tanpa syal yang melilit lehernya. Berjalan dengan pelan di atas salju yang mulai menebal. Tanpa sadar Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya pelan, mengikuti dirinya ketika masih muda dulu.

Membuatnya tersenyum pedih. Matanya menelisik sekitar, beberapa orang yang ia temui tak ada satupun yang merasa simpati padanya. Hanya berjalan melewati sosok Yoongi muda seakan mereka tak melihat sosoknya sama sekali. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum miris. Betapa orang tak menginginkan kehidupannya, namun malaikat seolah tak menginginkan kematiannya.

Masih berjalan perlahan, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti tepat ketika sepasang sepatu menghalangi langkahnya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya datar membuat semua imajinasinya tadi hilang seketika. Yoongi balas menatapnya sendu.

"Jimin, bisakah kau membunuhku?" lirihnya terdengar putus asa. Namun sosok di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming. Masih menatapnya datar membuat Yoongi terkekeh miris.

"aku seolah gila, berbicara pada imajinasi tentangmu. Ku rasa aku benar-benar sudah gila karena terlalu merindukanmu" Tes! Satu tetes air mata jatuh begitu saja. Yoongi terus menerus menatap bayangan Jimin di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh luka. Namun sekali lagi tak ada respon apapun.

"aku tidak bisa jika seperti ini terus, tolong bunuh aku untuk kali ini saja Chim" lirihnya dengan air mata yang lama semakin deras keluar. Yoongi tak takut untuk menangis sekarang, karena sosok di hadapannya hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sebuah ilusi.

"jika aku bisa, aku sudah membunuhmu dari dulu" sebuah suara menyahut membuatnya seketika mendongakan kepalanya. Memandang bayangan di hadapannya linglung dengan air mata yang terus menerus mengalir di pipinya.

"kau bisa bicara?" tanya Yoongi bingung sekaligus bodoh. Bayangan di hadapannya kembali tak merespin hanya menatapnya datar.

"kau hanya ilusi ku saja kan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya kembali. Karena tak mendapat respon sama sekali, akhirnya Yoongi memberanikan dirinya menyentuh lengan berotot Jimin. Hangat. Membuatnya seketika menjauhkan telunjuknya karena terkejut. Ia kembali memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan terkejut. Ini bukan bayangan, itu Jimin yang asli. Sial! Sial! Sial! Yoongi terus mengumpat tanpa sadar. Bibirnya memberenggut lucu saat menyadari satu kebodohannya. Menangis di hadapan Jimin, heol benar-benar bukan Min Yoongi yang biasanya.

"tak bisakah kau menghilang saja dari hidupku?" tanya Jimin membuat Yoongi kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan Yoongi berubah, sebelumnya penuh luka kini tatapan datar ala Min Yoongi.

"sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu" jawab Yoongi datar, namun sepertinya Jimin belum puas sama sekali.

"Min Yoongi, bisakah aku membencimu, mengapa rasanya sangat sulit untukku?" tatapan Jimin berubah sendu. Membuat Yoongi terperanjat kaget akan reaksi yang di berikan Jimin.

.

.

.

Yang menjadi tujuan hidup Jungkook adalah membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga karena memiliki putera sepertinya. Jadi sebisa mungkin walau ia akui dirinya sewaktu kecil bandel ia tak akan sampai hati membuat orang tuanya terutama sang ayah kecewa terhhadap prestasinya. Itulah motto hidup Jungkook selama ini.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan Taehyung yang tengah menatap kosong ke arah depannya membuatnya sedikit mengernyit. Tak biasanya Taehyung bersikap seperti ini, apalagi jika tengah berada di dekatnya seperti ini.

"Tae~" panggilan pertama Taehyung tak bergeming. Hingga panggilan selanjutnya Taehyung masih tak merespon membuat Jungkook mendesah bingung. Akhirnya karena tak tahan akan keterdiaman Taehyung, dengan nekat tanpa berfikir panjang Jungkook mulai naik ke atas tubuh Taehyung. Duduk mengangkangi Taehyung yang sontak membuat si iblis tampan mengerjap sadar. Ngomong-ngomong mereka kini tengah duduk diatas kasur milik pemuda Jeon.

"ada apa?" tanya Taehyung heran karena dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook bertingkah seperti ini padanya. Mendengarnya Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah karena tingkah Jungkook.

"aku dari tadi memanggilmu tapi kau sama sekali tak meresponku" adunya dengan bibir yang masih mencebik lucu. Membuat Taehyung tambah gemas.

"ah benarkah, maafkan aku kalau begitu" Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ketika Jungkook merajuk dulu. Membujuknya sambil menatapnya lembut. Namun perlu di ingatkan kembali, jika yang di hadapannya bukanlah Jeon Jungkook si kelinci manis nan menggemaskan milik Taehyung. Mereka sudah berbeda.

"tak mau, pokoknya aku marah pada hyung" ujarnya heboh.

"ahh—" seketika Jungkook terdiam. Ia menatap Taehyung horror. Sementara Taehyung hanya menatapnya sayu sarat akan kabut gairah. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia mulai kehilangan kontrolnya. Salahkan Jungkook yang dengan tidak berdosanya duduk di pangkuannya sambil mulai mengeluarkan tingkah imutnya. Lalu dengan seenaknya mulai menggerakan tubuhnya hingga tanpa sengaja menyenggol _sesuatu_ yang sudah mulai bangun di bawah sana.

Jangan panggil dirinya si Jeon pembuat masalah. Hanya beberapa detik setelah erangan laknat Taehyung, Jungkook mulai menyeringai setan. Ia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya menubruk _sesuatu_ yang lama-lama mengeras dan menusuk pantatnya. Ia menatap mata Taehyung yang sudah benar-benar di penuhi kabut nafsu.

"hyung, kau mau ciuman?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya nakal. Tanpa babibu Taehyung mulai menyerang bibir merah alami posisi sehingga kini Jungkook berada di bawah naungannya. Mencium bibir itu dengan kasar membuat si pemuda submisif hanya mampu mengerang sambil menjambak rambut belakang Taehyung, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang pria itu berikan. Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar dari kamar itu hanyalah suara desahan Jungkook yang mengalun dengan merdunya dan geraman jantan milik Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, apa kabar?**

 **Iya tau ini ngaret, maaf buat keterlambatan chapter ini.**

 **Wordnya 4.4k loh, spesial buat kalian yang setia baca ini epep garing bin gaje.**

 **Chapter selanjutnya bakal ngaret lagi, mohon di maklumi udah mulai aktif kuliah^^**

 **Akhir kata, selamat ketemu di chapter depan**

 **Review jusseyo~**

 **Salam pyong pyong~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bag 6: Mama**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bisakah kau menolongku lagi?**_

 _ **Aku tak ingin kehilangan sosoknya lagi, ibu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Walau ingatan Jeon Jungkook belum kembali seutuhnya namun sikap hangatnya yang dulu perlahan telah kembali. Begitulah menurut pandangan Kim Taehyung. Jungkook kini selalu memanggilnya _hyung_ bukan lagi Taehyung seperti biasanya, membuat si pemuda yang lebih tua merasa senang bukan main. Karena bagaimanapun, secara tak langsung Jungkook membutuhkan sosoknya. Jungkook membutuhkan Taehyung walau jelas tau jika pemuda kelinci itu tak menyadarinya. Mengetahui semuanya, Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum sendu. Batin Jungkook mungkin sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya _lagi_ , namun memorinya seakan menolak untuk mengingat sosoknya lagi.

Di sentuhnya surai halus Jungkook dengan penuh rasa sayang. Sesekali jemarinya turun, menyentuh pipi gembil sang submisif yang entah mengapa masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, menghiraukan jemari nakal Taehyung yang terus menari di atas kulit wajahnya. Iblis tampan itu terkekeh pelan ketika jemarinya kembali turun dan sampai di bibir pemuda itu yang setengah terbuka. Gemas, ia mengusap bibir bawahnya perlahan. Sebelum—

Chu

Satu kecupan ia daratkan di sana. Si kelinci terlihat menggerutu sejenak, merasa terganggu akan ulah Taehyung. Namun mata pemuda itu tak kunjung terbuka sedikitpun, ia kembali tenang mencumbu mimpi indahnya seolah yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah gangguan kecil untuknya. Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh akan reaksi menggemaskan yang di suguhkan belahan jiwanya itu.

Maka dengan jail ia kembali menunduk, mengecupi bibir merah delima itu berkali-kali hingga membuat si empunya kembali mengerang protes, merasa terganggu. Dan setelahnya obsidian itu perlahan terbuka, mata sebening kristal yang menjadi bagian favorit Taehyung. Menatapnya dengan bulatan kerjapan yang lucu.

"pagi _bunny"_

Sapanya hangat. Ia bahkan kembali mengecup bibir Jungkook. Membuat si penerima kecupan merona parah. Buru-buru ia melesakan wajahnya di dada sang iblis ketika dengan kurang ajarnya Taehyung malah tersenyum tampan untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan menggemaskan Jungkook. Yang mana malah membuat Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya karena jujur demi apapun ia malu setengah mati. Namun iblis mesum itu malah sibuk menertawai dirinya.

"hey, _bunny._ Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di dadaku hmm?" tanyanya sambil mengelus surai Jungkook sayang. Hanya gumaman tak jelas yang di berikan Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Mencoba merekam pelukan hangat Jungkook yang mungkin suatu saat nanti tak bisa ia dapatkan lagi.

Mengingatnya membuat Taehyung kembali tersenyum sendu.

" _bunny,_ ayo kita kencan"

Dan ajakan dadakan itu sukses membuat Jungkook langsung mendongak dengan kening mengernyit bingung karena ajakan kencan dadakan yang di layangkan Taehyung.

Mengerti akan kebingungan Jungkook, Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"aku baru sadar jika aku bahkan tak pernah mengajakmu melakukan setiap hal yang di lakukan oleh sebuah pasangan. Jadi, ayo kita kencan untuk pertama kalinya" – _dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya._

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lucu dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya ia mengangguk malu-malu sambil berseru dengan riangnya.

"ayo kita berkencan _hyung_ "

.

. 

.

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika melihat Jungkook tersenyum seperti itu. Begitu menurut Taehyung. Dan sampai kapanpun ia berjanji akan membuat senyum itu terus bertahan di sana, apapun yang terjadi. Ia takkan membiarkan siapapun merusak senyum itu apalagi menghilangkannya dari pandangannya.

Senyumnya tiba-tiba berubah sendu kala ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ia mungkin takkan kehilangan senyum Jungkook, ia takkan kehilangan tawa riang itu. Namun yang lebih parah ia akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat senyum itu lagi, mendengar tawa yang terasa menggelitik hatinya. Ia akan kehilangan kesempatan itu.

" _hyung_ —"

Taehyung mengerjap, mendapati Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya khawatir. Membuat hati Taehyung menghangat seketika.

"ada apa _bunny?"_ tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya pelan, benar-benar kelinci menggemaskan.

"aku dari tadi memanggil _hyung_ , tapi _hyung_ sama sekali tak meresponku" adunya masih sama dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu maafkan _hyung, bunny"_ si kelinci masih merajuk, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan lembut Taehyung yang selalu berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanannya.

"pokoknya aku marah sama _hyung_ " tegasnya, malah terdengar seperti rengekkan seorang bocah.

Diam-diam Taehyung mengulum senyum melihat kelincinya yang benar-benar bertingkah menggemaskan seperti ini.

"kalau begitu apa yang harus _hyung_ lakukan agar _bunny_ kesayangan _hyung_ ini mau memaafkan _hyung_ " bisiknya tepat di dekat telinga Jungkook.

Blush!

Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah mendengar bisikkan dengan nada rendah itu, di tambah lagi nafas Taehyung yang berhembus di dekat telinganya benar-benar membuatnya malah berakhir dengan membayangkan hal-hal lain yang ia lakukan dengan Taehyung.

Sontak Taehyung menyeringai melihat wajah memerah belahan jiwanya itu. Di tambah dengan dirinya yang tak sengaja membaca isi fikiran Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tak pecah detik ini juga. Ugh, Jungkook berhentilah membuat Taehyung diabetes akan tingkah manismu itu.

"umm, _hyung_ kau terlalu dekat"

Masih dengan wajah yang tak menatap Taehyung, Jungkook mendorong pelan bahu Taehyung menyuruh iblis tampan itu untuk menjaga jarak denganannya. Karena demi apa, jantungnya seolah lari marathon dengan jarak mereka yang hanya di pisahkan satu jengkal saja. Uh, belum lagi wajahnya yang ia yakini memerah sempurnanya layaknya kepiting rebus.

Tak tahan, akhirnya Taehyung mengecup pipi kanan Jungkook kilst yang mana malah membuat si pemilik makin memerah. Eum, tadinya ia ingin mengecup bibir yang sejak tadi menggodanya itu namun ia tak ingin kelepasan, jadi ia memilih mengecup pipi bulat itu.

" _hyung_ —"

Rengekkan Jungkook terdengar kembali, kali ini Taehyung tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah malu-malu si kelinci. Maka di raihnya tubuh itu pelan sehingga Jungkook berakhir di dalam dekapannya. Mengelus punggungnya pelan, memberikan kenyamanan untuk si pemuda submisif. Sesekali ia menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan agar Jungkook tak merasa malu lagi.

"jadi apa yang _bunny_ kesayangan _hyung_ inginkan?" Taehyung bertanya di sela aktifitas –mari membuat Jungkook kembali nyaman- itu. Si pemuda Jeon tak langsung menjawab, hanya bergumam tak jelas terlebih dahulu.

"pertama aku ingin ke Namsan Tower, memasangkan gembok cinta. Lalu setelahnya aku ingin berjalan-jalan di taman Yeouido, karena banyak orang yang bilang jika taman itu bagus untuk orang yang tengah berkencan. Nah, selanjutnya aku ingin berjalan ke myeongdong karena aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya berkencan di sana apalagi saat malam hari. Dan terakhir ini agenda wajib, aku ingin berkencan di sungai han. Menikmati suasana sungai di malam hari dengan segelas coklat hangat pasti akan terasa menyenangkan"

Jungkook mulai menceritakan agenda berkencan mereka hari ini dengan riangnya. Membuat mau tak mau Taehyung tertawa pelan akan imajinasi yang selama ini di bayangkan Jungkook. Ia fikir Jungkook akan meminta hal yang aneh saat kencan pertama mereka setelah satu tahun berpisah, namun nyatanya keinginannya hanyalah sesuatu yang sangat sederhana namun penuh akan berjuta makna. Matanya terasa panas, merasa sangat menyesal mengapa baru kini ia mengajak si kelinci kesayangannya berkencan, mengapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin.

"baiklah, ayo kita lakukan hal menyenangkan itu. Pertama kita ke namsan tower,berpegangan yang erat karena kita akan bertele—"

Namun pegangan erat di bahu kanannya seketika membuatnya tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, di tambah gelengan heboh si pemuda submisif seketika membuatnya melepaskan pelukan mereka. Menatap penuh si kelinci dengan alis yang menyatu.

"ada apa?"

"aku tak ingin berteleportasi _hyung_ " si kelinci mulai menyeruakan protesannya membuat Taehyung bertambah bingung.

"lalu apa, kau ingin terbang?"

Walau ragu, ia kembali bertanya. Namun gelengan heboh si kelinci membuatnya tampak makin bingung.

"aku ingin berjalan kaki saja, naik kendaraan umum seperti pasangan normal lainnya" akunya dengan malu-malu, jangan lupakan juga rona samar di kedua pipinya membuat sudut bibir Taehyung tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman hangatnya.

"baiklah jika itu keinginan _bunny_ kesayangan _hyung_ , ayo kita berangkat" ujarnya semangat, berjalan bersama dengan tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan erat. Seolah mengatakan pada dunia, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka _lagi._

.

.

.

Keduanya benar-benar menikmati perjalanan mereka. Menunggu bus sambil mendengarkan celotehan riang si kelinci, sesekali Taehyung akan mengelus pipi kelincinya sayang. Dan ingat dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, tak peduli akan pandangan beberapa gadis di sana yang memandang Taehyung kagum, serta memandang Jungkook iri. Mereka seolah merasa jika dunia adalah milik mereka sendiri.

Dalam hati Taehyung terus merasa bersyukur karena pada akhirnya bisa melihat kembali senyum serta tawa yang begitu di rindukannya. Tak ada lagi umpatan dari bibir si kelinci yang ada hanyalah kekehan manis serta tawa riangnya. Tak ada lagi tatapan sinis yang selalu Jungkook berikan untuknya, semuanya terganti dengan tatapan hangat serta penuh cinta dari pemuda Jeon. Berkali-kali dirinya bertanya, apakah sikap hangat Jungkook karena ingatannya telah kembali? Namun buru-buru ia menggeleng, karena jika memang benar begitu maka otomatis Jungkook pasti akan menceritakan semuanya atau lebih tepatnya ia akan bertanya mengapa Taehyung baru muncul sekarang?

" _hyung,_ kau melamun lagi?"

Seketika Taehyung tersadar ketika melihat Jungkook yang kembali merajuk padanya. Ia tersenyum tipis, mengacak surai pemuda di sampingnya sayang.

"sebenarnya apa yang tengah _hyung_ fikirkan?"

Si pemuda Jeon kembalibertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas berkebalikan dengan sorot matanya yang menancarkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"aku hanya berfikir apakah kencan ini nyata. Aku hanya takut jika ternyata kencan ini hanyalah sebuah delusi yang aku ciptakan"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul mendengar setiap kata yang terlontar dari si makhluk iblis itu. Di elusnya pipi si makhluk dengan pelan, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya lewat sentuhan itu.

"ini bukan delusi _hyung_ , ini kenyataan. Kencan kita benar-benar nyata, jadi ku harap kau tak akan melupakannya _hyung_ "

Setelahnya Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Tak menyadari perubahan pada wajah si makhluk tampan.

.

.

.

Lokasi kencan mereka yang pertama berakhir sukses. Seperti pasangan lainnya. Mereka membeli gembok cinta dan memasangkannya di tempat yang tersedia. Melempar kuncinya yang mana membuat Taehyung hampir saja berlari untuk memungutnya kembali, namun langsung di tahan Jungkook.

"kenapa di buang?" setengah mati Taehyung menahan dirinya agar tak berakhir meneriaki Jungkook. Namun si pemuda kelinci hanya tersenyum polos, seolah tak membuat kesalahan apapun.

"memang begitu _hyung_ , jika kita simpan sewaktu-waktu mungkin akan kita lepas lagi gemboknya dan itu sama saja jika kisah kita akan berakhir detik itu juga. Kau mau jika kita berpisah di kemudian hari?"

Taehyung seketika menggeleng heboh membuat Jungkook tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

' _karena tanpa di lepas pun, kisah kita memang akan berakhir'_

.

Lokasi kedua, taman yeouido. Berhubung ini masih memasuki musim dingin jadi taman itu bisa di bilang sepi. Tak banyak pengunjung, hanya beberapa pasangan saja yang masih mau pergi ke sana. Seperti pasangan Taekook yang terlihat menikmati kencan mereka dengan mengitari sungai di sana.

Tak henti-hentinya Jungkook tersenyum membuat Taehyung merasa bahagia luar biasa.

' _ku harap setelah ini senyumanmu takkan luntur lagi'_

.

Lokasi ketiga, mereka sampai tepat ketika matahari sudah berada di titik bawah. Artinya langit sudah mulai gelap ketika mereka tiba di jalanan myeongdong. Tak seperti lokasi kedua, tempat kencan mereka kali ini terlihat padat. Malah di dominasi oleh pasangan yang tengah berkencan. Wajar, myeongdong merupakan salah satu distrik terbesar di Seoul. Jadi mau sedingin apapun suhu di Seoul, myeongdong takkan pernah sepi pengunjung.

Di liriknya sebelah, Jungkook tengah mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan mata yang berbinar antusias membuat membuat Taehyung tersenyum melihat kelakuannya itu.

" _hyung_ , ayo kita beli gelang couple" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Taehyung, Jungkook langsung menarik si makhluk ke tempat penjual aksesoris. Matanya menatap beberapa barang dengan kilatan antusias yang tinggi. Taehyung tak mengamati sekitar, netranya sibuk menumbuk Jungkook. Mencoba merekam setiap hal random yang di lakukan si pemuda kelinci.

Bahkan ia masih betah memandangi Jungkook sekalipun si pemuda Jeon telah selesai dengan urusannya dan tengah memasangkan sebuah gelang ke tangan kanannya. Barulah ia tersadar, memandang gelang berwarna merah hitam yang terbuat dari tali sepatu itu dengan diam. Di liriknya Jungkook yang juga tengah memasang gelang serupa di lengan kirinya membuatnya tergugu.

"cha, ini namanya gelang couple _hyung_ " ujarnya dengan riang. Ia menarik lengan kanan taehyung sehingga gelang itu terlihat satu sama lain membuatnya tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Kembali berbaur dengan para pejalan yang lainnya.

"kenapa kau memilih yang seperti ini, ini bahkan terlihat sangat sederhana" gumam Taehyung terus memperhatikan gelang yang mereka kenakan itu.

"karena aku berharap walaupun kisah kita sederhana seperti gelang yang tengah kita pakai atau seperti kencan kita yang sederhana ini. Namun cinta kita lebih kaya dari kelihatannya _hyung._ Mungkin dari luar kisah kita terlihat sangat sederhana namun nyatanya kita memiliki cinta yang lebih besar bahkan lebih melimpah di banding pasangan lain yang senang memamerkan barang-barang mahal dari pasangannya"

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam mendengar serentetan perkataan Jungkook. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika Jungkook akan mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.

.

Kencan ketiga sekaligus kencan terakhir mereka malam ini, begitu menurut Jungkook. Namun benar-benar kencan terakhir bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Hatinya bergejolak, menyangkal tak terima jika memang inilah kencan terakhir mereka. Dewi batinnya menjerit keras, menolak jika seandainya ia benar-benar pergi menjauh dari sisi Jeon Jungkook. Namun logikanya kembali berperang dengan ego, bahwa inillah yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Tak ada cara lain lagi untuk melindungi si pemuda Jeon dari apapun. Termasuk kakak kandungnya sendiri.

" _bunny"_ panggilnya begitu lirih. Jungkook tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya berdehem sejenak. Bahkan kedua matanya masih terpejam erat, menikmati desiran angin malam yang menggelitik wajahnya.

"berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi nanti kau tak akan menangis" manik bulatnya terbuka, bukan karena pernyataan aneh yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung namun nada sendu penuh pengharapanlah yang membuatnya seketika menoleh dan mendapati tatapan sendu itu mengarah untuknya.

Jungkook tergugu di tempatnya namun tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

"apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah pelukan erat sarat akan kepedihan yang ia terima dari Taehyung.

"dan berjanjilah jika kau akan selalu tersenyum walau sesulit apapun itu"

Dan bisikkan samar Taehyung yang penuh akan luka itu memberikan sebuah petunjuk untuknya.

Sesuatu akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak ingat sudah berapa lam ia tak menginjakan kakinya di sebuah gedung megah itu. Terlalu lama. Namun semuanya seolah tak berubah sedikitpun. Halaman luas yang menjadi saksi bisu masa kecilnya pun masih sama seolah memang sengaja tak di rubah membuatnya merasa jika dirinya pulang setiap hari, walau kenyatannya ia bahkan sudah lama tak menginjakan kakinya di sana.

Rumah orang tuanya. Saksi bisu bagaimana Taehyung kecil tumbuh. Dan merupakan tempat mengerikan yang membuatnya harus rela keluar dari zona amannya hanya karena lebih memilih melindungi kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi di hembuskannya nafasnya gusar sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap ia melangkah lebih dekat.

.

 **Kim Taehyung.** Walau jelas ia sama sekali tak mengenal atau mungkin tak mengingat nama itu, namun entah mengapa hal berbeda malah di rasakan hatinya. Seolah ia memiliki ikatan batin dengan si pemilik nama, walau jelas ia selalu merasa takut akan keberadaan si makhluk tampan di sekitarnya namun berbeda dengan hatinya yang berbanding terbalik, hatinya merasakan hal lain. _Kenyamanan._

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat kembali percakapannya bersama Min Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu menyuruhnya untuk secepatnya dapat mengingat Taehyung sebelum sesuatu kembali terjadi. Sesuatu yang mungkin lebih besar dari kejadian setahun lalu. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengambil salah satu di antara kalian.

Dan sesuatu yang akan di _sesalinya_ sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Min Yoongi selalu berkata jika ia menyukai hidupnya yang seperti ini. Sepi tanpa siapapun di sisinya. Selalu sendiri tanpa adanya celotehan yang selalu mengomentari caranya bertahan hidup. Yoongi selalu menyukainya. Begitu akunya pada siapapun yang selalu bertanya padanya.

Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia kesakitan. Ia menderita karena tak ada yang bisa ia bagi kesedihan bahkan kesenangannya. Tak ada yang mau berbagi komentar akan hidupnya yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Yoongi, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no 5"

Maka dengan cara inilah ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian yang mungkin sudah lama tak ia dapatkan, saling berbagi komentar walau bukan dengan seseorang yang berarti untuknya.

"baik, _sunbae-_ "

Memasang kembali topengnya. Yoongi mematuhi perintah salah satu seniornya dengan memasang senyum semanis gulanya yang bahkan jarang ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

"pesanan anda tuan, nyo-"

Kalimatnya seketika terhenti kala ia mendongak dan mendapati tatapan tajam itu menghunus langsung ke matanya. Dirinya terpaku, terlebih ketika netranya memaku penampilan pemuda di hadapannya. Hatinya kembali hancur.

Sekuat tenaga ia tersadar akan situasi di mana ia berada. Ia berdiri, mulai menjelaskan pesanan yang mereka pilih dengan spannya, terkadang senyumnya tersemat beberapa kali membuat satu-satunya wanita di sana merona akan senyum manis milik Yoongi. Dan membuat seseorang berdecih di sebrang mejanya.

"apa ada hal lain yang nyonya atau tuan inginkan?"

Ia kembali bertanya dengan sopannya membuat si wanita dan pemuda itu menggeleng. Membungkuk sedikit sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pamit undur diri.

.

"brengsek-"

Katakanlah jika Yoongi bodoh. Marah karena melihat mantan kekasihmu yang tengah makan malam romantis berdua dengan kekasihnya yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari dirinya.

Di nyalakannya kran di wastafel kemudian mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan kasar. Membuat seragam pelayanannya sedikit basah di bagian kerahnya. Ia tak peduli. Mendongak, dan menatap penuh bayangannya yang terlihat kacau lewat cermin. Kembali ia basuh wajahnya.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah pintu toilet di belakangnya yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Ini toilet umum jadi siapa saja berhak masuk ke dalam sini. Begitu fikirnya. Namun ketika ia mendongak, ia menyesali keputusannya yang memilih menggunakan toilet umum daripada toilet di ruangan staff.

Ia menemukan Jimin di sana. Dengan tatapan lurus ke arahnya. Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya terlebih dahulu. Yoongi kembali membasuh wajahnya. Seolah tak melihat sosoknya, dengan santai ia mengambil tisu dari sisi dinding. Mengelap wajahnya dengan santai, walau jelas jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat karena manik tajam Jimin yang terus mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya maka ia berbalik, berniat keluar dari toilet yang entah mengapa terasa menyesakan untuknya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Jimin berjalan menghampiri dirinya, menyentak kuat lengannya. Menyeretnya menuju salah satu bilik di sana yang mana membuat mata sipit Yoongi membulat kaget.

Cklek

Oh jangan salahkan fikirannya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar seperti ini. Ah salahkan saja sikap Jiminj yang dengan seenaknya menyeretnya, mengunci mereka di toilet dan berakhir dirinya yang terpojok seperti saat ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya sambil menatap Jimin sinis. Namun Jimin sama sekali tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya lurus dengan langkah pasti yang mulai mendekati dirinya. Membuat Yoongi mengumpat karena Jimin yang seolah benar-benar ingin memojokannya sekarang juga.

"hey, Park Jimin. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ujar Yoongi sedikit terbata. Holly shit! Ia bahkan mengumpat pelan ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ia bahkan tak menjawab, hanya terus mendekati Yoongi hingga pemuda pucat itu benar-benar terpojok.

"aku hanya ingin _menghukummu_ "

Jawabnya dengan nada sesensual mungkin. Kening Yoongi mengernyit bingung, hukuman? Memang di mana letak kesalahannya?

"memang apa yang aku—"

Seketika ia tersadar, mulai mengamati dirinya sendiri dan seketika ia mengumpat pelan ketika mengetahui letak kesalahannya di mana.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Kemeja putih panjang tipis membalut tubuh atasnya –bagian dadanya terlihat sedikit basah membuatnya dengan samar mencetak dadanya yang sialnya karena terburu-buru ia tak sempat memakai kaos putihnya- celahan berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan choocker yang melingkari leher putihnya, membuatnya seketika terlihat seksi dan begitu menggairahkan, begitu menurut pandangan Jimin.

"dasar mesum. Perlu ku luruskan sesuatu hal di sini. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menggoda siapapun apalagi dirimu. Dan perlukah ku luruskan kembali, hubungan seperti apa yang kita miliki sampai-sampai kau harus menghukumku segala?" tanyanya sarkas, namun sepertinya Jimin sama sekali tak memperdulikannya.

"aku tak peduli, yang pasti kau harus bertanggung jawab akan _sesuatu_ hal" dengan cepat di sentaknya tubuh kecil itu hingga berakhir Yoongi menabrak tubuhnya an ia melotot horor ketika sesuatu yang keras menabrak bagain bawahnya. Bukti gairah Jimin.

"wohoo, tahan sebentar Park. Aku hanyalah bagian dari masa lalumu dan aku tak ingin hanya menjadi pemuas nafsumu semata. Saranku lebih baik kau sewa saja satu pelacur untuk memuaskanmu. Ah, hampir lupa bukankah kau ke sini bersama kekasih barumu jadi suruh saja dia yang mengangkang untukmu. Pas— ahh, brengsek jangan gigit leherku" mati-matian Yoongi menahan desahannya karena gigitan sensual Jimin di kulit sensitifnya. Bahkan tubuhnya sudah memanas akibat ledakan gairah yang di rangsang Jimin.

"ahh- Park. Berhentilah dulu" seolah tuli ia mengabaikan permintaan Yoongi. Menarik si pemuda mungil supaya lebih menempel dengan tubuhnya. Mundur dengan pelan lalu duduk di atas kloset dengan Yoongi yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan akibat cumbuan panas Jimin di leher sensitifnya. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas semua menampilkan dada putih bersih miliknya dengan kedua nipple yang tampak menegang.

"ahh—" barulah setelah Jimin mencubit nipple kirinya ia seakan di tampar pada kenyataan. Dengan susah payah ia mendorong bahu Jimin hingga bibirnya terlepas dari lehernya.

Mata sayu itu menatapnya dengan kabut gairah yang terlihat sangat jelas membuat tubuhnya bertambah panas. Namun cepat-cepat ia menggeleng, ini tak boleh terjadi. Ini salah.

"kita harus berhenti" ujarnya dengan susah payah. Namun Jimin seolah tak peduli, ia kembali melesakan wajahnya di leher Yoongi. Menghembuskan nafas panasnya di sana.

"kau _bangun, hyung_ "

Sialan! Dirty talk Jimin malah semakin membuatnya menggelinjang hebat. Ia bahkan mengerang putus asa ketika lidah panas Jimin mulai turun menjilati bahu, dada bahkan area dada tanpa sama sekali menyentuh puttingnya yang jelas-jelas sudah menegang membuatnya seketika frustasi.

"tapi Chim, kekasihmu tengah menunggu di luar"

Yoongi terus mempengaruhi Jimin agar permainan nekat mereka terhenti di sana. Dan berhasil, Jimi mendongak dan menatap Yoongi dengan kesal karena kesenangannya terus menerus di ganggu.

"bisakah kau lupakan sejenak oranglain. Anggap hanya ada kita bedua di sini"

Jimin kembali mengecup leher Yoongi membuat si pemilik mengerang tertahan karena bibir Jimin berhasil mengenai titik sensitifnya. Namun tak lama Jimin kembali mendongak dan menatap mata Yoongi dalam.

"dan omong-omong, wanita tadi bukan kekasihku. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang terus-terusan memaksaku untuk mau berkencan dengannya"

Dan setelahnya hanyalah terdengar suara desahan putus asa Yoongi dan geraman penuh kenikmatan milik Jimin dari dalam toilet yang bahkan di pintu masuknya tertulis 'maaf toilet tengah dalam perbaikan'

.

.

.

"ahh- hyung –ahh"

Terdengar desahan merdu dari si pemilik surai jelaga yang Jungkook yakini itu dirinya sendiri.

"hmm—" hanya sebuah geraman yang ia dapatkan. Suaranya yang berat terdengar begitu familiar untuknya. Namun wajah orang yang tengah menumbuknya itu sama sekali tak terlihat, sangat buram.

" _hyung_ \- ahh- a-kuu"

Sadar jika si submisifnya akan mendapat kenikmatannya seketika ia mengubah tempo permainannya menjadi lebih kasar lagi.

"ber-ahh sama, Kook-hh"

.

"Tae sayang, kau _pulang_?" Taehyung seketika menolehkan kepalanya dari sebuah figura yang di pajang di ruang keluarga. Foto keluarganya. Dan ia mendapati sosok Byun Baekhyun, yang tengah menatapnya hangat dari ujung tangga.

Ia bangkit dan mulai mendekati sosok yang telah membesarkannya itu. Dan sang ibu yang memang begitu merindukan putera bungsunya itu melakukan hal serupa, ia bahkan memeluk Taehyung erat ketika anaknya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"ibu merindukanmu"

Aku ibunya membuat hati Taehyung di penuhi rasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan ibunya terlalu lama.

"Tae lebih merindukan ibu"

Akunya membuat sang ibu tersenyum di sela pelukan mereka. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap lamat Taehyung yang balas menatapnya sendu.

"Tae baik-baik saja kan? Di mana Tae hidup selama ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Maka dengan senyuman ia menjawab—

"Tae baik bu, bagaimana dengan ibu sendiri? Tae selama ini tinggal di tempat Yoongi _hyung_ "

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum mendengar nama Yoongi. Ia jelas mengenal baik pemuda itu. Bahkan dirinya pun mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana kisah kehidupan menyedihkan si pemuda pucat.

"ibu merasa lebih bahagia karena bisa kembali melihat putera ibu" ada nada getir pada perkataan Baekhyun dan Taehyung cukup menyadarinya. Maka ia kembali memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" tubuh Taehyung seketika menegang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Merasa ada yang janggal Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dengan paksa, menatap sosok itu yang terlihat penuh luka.

"Jungkook tak mengingatku bu"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang mendengar pengakuan puteranya itu. Ia bahkan bisa melihat air mata tak kasat mata yang mengalir di wajah kesakitan puteranya itu.

"semenjak kejadian itu kami sepakat untuk menghapus ingatan Jungkook tentang kisah kami"

"oh tuhan, anakku" yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah memeluk matahari kebanggaannya itu erat-erat, menyampaikan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?" dan Taehyung teringat kembali tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"aku memerlukan bantuan ibu, _lagi_ " ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, karena ia jelas tau dengan pasti bahwa ibunya sama sekali tak akan menyetujui pilihannya ini.

"apa yang ingin ibu lakukan untukmu Tae?"

"aku ingin menyelamatkan Jungkook, bu"

"lalu apa yang bisa ibu lakukan untuk menolongmu?"

Dan ketika melihat Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, Baekhyun yakin jika permintaan anaknya merupakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuknya.

"ibu jelas mengerti apa yang Tae inginkan"

"ibu tak bisa Tae, ibu tak bisa jika harus kehilangan dirimu—"

"ku mohon ibu, hanya ini yang bisa ibu lakukan untuk melindunginya dari _hyung"_

"Tae—"

"Tae, mohon ibu" ujarnya memelas membuat Baekhyun seketika dilemma besar.

"berjanjilah jika pilihan ini akan membuatmu bahagia" ujar ibunya final. Taehyung hanya mengangguk antusias dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

"ngomong-ngomong di mana Hoseok _hyung_?"

Dan kerutan cemas di kening ibunya membuat perasaannya berubah tak enak. Apalagi ketika mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

"belakangan ini _hyung_ mu bersikap aneh. Bahkan ia tak pulang dari kemarin membuat ibu cemas"

Dan yang bisa Taehyung lakukan hanyalah berdo'a semoga ia tidak terlambat melindungi kelincinya.

.

Yoongi seketika duduk tegak ketika beberapa bayangan muncul begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan dahi Jimin yang mengernyit heran karena tingkahnya itu.

Setelah jelas dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat itu, seketika ia bangkit dari pangkuan Jimin. Kembali menaikan celananya yang tersangkut di mata kakinya, mengancingkan kemejanya kembali.

"oh, shit!" ia kembali mengumpat karena bayangan itu terasa semakin nyata untuknya.

Tak memprdulikan teriakan Jimin dan tak memperdulikan bokongnya yang terasa perih, ia memacu langkahnya keluar untuk menemui seseorang.

.

" _hyung_ , aku gagal lagi"

Itu adalah sambutan pertama yang ia dapatkan ketika dirinya masuk ke kamar Jungkook. Tempat tidur itu lumayan rapih pertanda jika Jungkook sempat berada di sana.

"ia berhasil mndapatkannya" bau khas seseorang memenuhi ruangan itu. Yoongi yakin, Jungkook belum lama meninggalkan kamarnya.

"aku gagal untuk menjaga Jungkook lagi _hyung_ "

Dan yna bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berteriak frustasi, menendang kursi di dekat meja belajar hingga terjerembab. Tak melihat raut wajah frustasi Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Awake**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku ingin tinggal**_

 _ **Meski begitu, aku sadar**_

 _ **Ini waktunya untuk pergi…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok sekalipun tak pernah memiliki dendam apalagi terhadap adiknya sendiri, adik yang ia anggap seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Kim Taehyung

Ia ingat ketika masih seusia Taehyung, ayah kandungnya meninggal karena _di buru._ Ia ingat betul saat itu, bagaimana raut kesakitan ayahnya karena tusukan salib. Bagaimana tubuh itu mulai terbakar hingga pada akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tanpa abu yang bisa ia kenang, tentunya karena mereka adalah kaum iblis. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat dari ayahnya adalah senyum sendunya yang ia berikan pada Hoseok walau semua orang jelas tau iblis itu tengah dalam masa penantian ajalnya. Dan ia masih ingat bagaimana tangisan pilu ibunya karena harus kehilangan sang suami, Jung Daehyun.

Beberapa ratus tahun berselang, ibunya kembali menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dengan separuh jiwanya, terlepas dengan kenangan pahit masa lalunya. Park Chanyeol. Hoseok bahagia ketika melihat wajah bahagia ibunya, dengan sedikit tak rela ia melepas sang ibu untuk kembali membangun sebuah cerita bersama orang lain. Yang mana telah menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang telah lama mati. Hingga tak lama lahirlah Park Bogeum di antara keluarga mereka. Yang mana untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok merasakan bagaimana menjadi sosok seorang _hyung_ untuk adiknya. Tak ada perselisihan di antara mereka, semuanya masih terasa harmonis.

Hingga kemudian, Bogeum menemukan belahan jiwanya. Bukan dari kaum mereka, melainkan manusia. Awalnya tak ada pertentangan. Orang tuanya menyambut kekasih hati anaknya dengan tangan terbuka. Tak ada suatu masalah serius, hingga kemudian barulah mereka tau. Si manusia menghianati Bogeum. Dia tak pernah benar-benar serius akan hubungan mereka. Seminggu sebelum ikatan mereka di sahkan, si manusia memilih meninggalkannya. Memutuskan menikahi lelaki pilihannya karena ia telah mengandung buah hati mereka. Meninggalkan Bogeum yang jatuh terpuruk karena penghianatan itu. Meninggalkan bekas luka untuk keluarga Park.

.

"eunghh-" mata bulat itu mulai terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Hoseok terus mengamati gerak geriknya dari pojok ruangan, bagaimana mata bulat itu terbuka. Bagaimana keningnya yang mengernyit akibat tertidur terlalu lama.

"menikmati tidurmu Kookie?" sontak si pemuda bermata bulat itu mengedarkan pandangannya karena mendapati suara tak asing itu. Dan matanya bertambah membulat karena terkejut menyadari jika ini bukan kamarnya. Segera ia duduk dan hatinya mencelos, menemukan dirinya terbangun di tempat asing dengan piyama kebesaran berwarna biru tua bermotif pola-pola aneh yang terpasang rapih di tubuhnya.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih, menatap nyalang sosok yang dengan santainya masih terduduk di sofa pojok sana. Menyeringai melihat wajah kebingungan serta ketakutan milik si pemuda Jeon.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Melihatnya Hoseok hanya tersenyum remeh ke arahnya.

"jika yang kau maksud itu _sex_ , tenang saja kita tak melakukannya. Walau aku brengsek, tapi aku pemilih dalam urusan partner ranjangku. Dan kau, tak termasuk dalam kriteriaku, walau harus ku akui wajahmu bertambah manis dari terakhir kali kita bertemu"

Keningnya mengernyit mendengar perkataan Hosseok, bukankah mereka bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, namun mengapa pemuda itu berkata seolah mereka sudah tak bertemu sangat lama?

"masih tak mengingatnya?" Hoseok kembali memancing Jungkook, ingin tau sebatas mana adiknya menghapus ingatan si pemuda kelinci itu.

"apa maksudmu?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan menuntut. Namun Hoseok sama sekali tak menjawabnya, bangkit dari zona nyamannya dan mulai mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang secara refleks langsung mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh kepala ranjang.

"kau masih takut padaku? Bahkan di saat dirimu yang bahkan tak mengingat apapun"

Hoseok mendecih sebal melihat tingkah Jungkook. Ia terus mengikis jaraknya hingga wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan wajah ketakutan Jungkook.

"kau tau aku membencimu dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Kau tau, apa alasannya?" Jungkook menggeleng takut-takut, ia masih tak mengerti. Mengapa sosok yang ia tau adalah kakak tingkatnya itu begitu membencinya padahal mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu.

"karena kau adalah _milik_ Kim Taehyung—"

Setelahnya Hoseok bangkit, menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook. Tak memperdulikan raut kebingungan milik si pemuda Jeon.

"kau tau Kookie, terkadang banyak sekali fakta mencengangkan di dunia ini—" Hoseok mulai berceloteh dan Jungkook mengamatinya dengan seksama. Walau jelas, ia tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hoseok.

"pertama-tama biarkan aku mengenalkan diriku padamu karena mungkin kau melupakan fakta ini, aku Jung Hoseok. Kakak dari kekasihmu, Kim Taehyung"

Dan Hoseok tersenyum puas melihat kedua bola mata Jungkook yang membesar karena terkejut akan perkataan yang ia lontarkan.

"kau kakak Taehyung? Tapi bagaimana bisa, _marga_ kalian?-"

"itu adalah salah satu pr untukmu. Kau harus bisa secepatnya mengingat hal itu, Kookie. Atau s _esuatu_ akan kembali terjadi"

Dan setelahnya Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam duduk dengan alis yang menyatu sempurna. Terlalu banyak abu-abu di kepalanya, sama sekali tak jelas. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya sekalipun Hoseok sudah keluar meninggalkannya seorang diri. Memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang selama ini telah ia lupakan.

.

.

.

Tak ada kata lelah untuk seorang Kim Taehyung. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang benar-benar jauh dari kata rapih. Terus memacu langkahnya kesana kemari, berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk di lapangan gersang itu.

Matanya kembali berpendar. Dan lututnya seolah melemas kala mendapati sesuatu di atas sana. Di sebuah batu besar. Dengan susah payah, ia kembali menyeret langkahnya.

Bruk!

Seketika ia ambruk kala netranya mengenal apa yang menjadi fokus utamanya sedari tadi. Sepasang kain yang sangat ia kenal, pakaian terakhir yang di gunakan oleh belahan jiwanya. Matanya memanas. Taehyung berteriak frustasi sambil memeluk kain itu erat, seolah ia tengah memeluk kekasih hatinya. Tercium samar bau Jeon Jungkook, yang berarti sudah lumayan lama pakaian itu terlepas dari sang pemilik tubuh.

Ia mendongak dan seketika raut wajahnya menegang. Ini tak mungkin. Berkali-kali otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, namun kenyataan di depan matanya seolah menamparnya dengan kuat.

Tempat ini. Batu besar dengan patung seorang dewa yang tengah di salib seakan menyadarkannya akan sesuatu. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama dengan peristiwa setahun lalu. Tak ada yang berubah, bahkan patung itu masih di sana. Seakan tengah mengolok siapapun yang bersalah. Tempat di mana dirinya _nyaris_ kehilangan sosok kelinci manisnya.

Tempat yang membuatnya hancur lebur.

.

Bruk

Taehyung jatuh bersimpuh setelah pintu tertutup membuat kepala keluarga Jeon dan istrinya yang memang tengah menunggu dirinya di ruang tengah langsung menghampirinya.

"apa yang terjadi?" Namjoon bertanya dengan cepatnya. Taehyung tak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dengan tangan yang mengulurkan sesuatu yang terus di genggamnya sepanjang jalan.

Jeon Seokjin bereaksi dengan cepat melihat apa yang di sodorkan Taehyung. Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis meraung, menciumi pakaian puteranya seakan tengah menciumi jasadnya yang tak di temukan.

Melihatnya Namjoon hanya bisa membuang pandangannya, ngilu melihat istrinya menangisi puteranya yang bahkan tak tau apa ia masih hidup atau sudah— oh tuhan, batinnya bahkan berkecamuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan menyangkut Jeon Jungkook.

"aku gagal lagi ayah, aku gagal—"

Namjoon teriris mendapati makhluk di hadapannya terus meracau, menyesali apa yang tak ia lakukan sama sekali. Di banding mereka berdua, Taehyung lah yang jauh lebih hancur karena kembali kehilangan Jungkook.

"Tae kau—"

"tidak ayah aku salah, ibu maafkan Tae yang gagal melindungi Jungkook _lagi_ " Taehyung bahkan bersimpuh di kaki Seokjin yang masih sibuk menangisi pakaian anaknya.

Diam-diam ia meremas dadanya. Setitik air mata menetes menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapannya.

.

Sama halnya seperti Taehyung, Yoongi melakukan hal serupa. Mencari di mana keberadaan Jeon Jungkook meski harus ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Ia mungkin lengah kini, namun ia pastikan satu hal bahwa si makhluk abadi itu takkan bisa menyentuh Jungkook seinci pun karena ia akan melindunginya walau nyawanya yang harus ia taruhkan.

Lewat feelingnya yang memang terkenal kuat, Yoongi terus melacak keberadaan si abadi. Jika Taehyung pergi mencari ke lapangan yang bahkan seorang pun tak akan sudi untuk datang ke sana maka lain halnya dengan Yoongi, ia memilih mencari si makhluk abadi di tempat ramai seperti apartemen atau mungkin hotel di sekitaran sana. Karena ia yakin, Jungkook pasti di sembunyikan di suatu tempat yang tak ada seorang pun yang mencurigainya.

" _hyung_ —" langkahnya seketika terhenti kala ia mendapati sepasang sepatu menghalangi langkahnya. Ia memang berjalan sambil menunduk, memikirkan tempat lain yang di jadikan Hoseok sebagai tempat untuk menyembunyikan si pemuda Jeon.

Ia mendongak dan mendapati Jimin yang tengah menatapnya sendu. Ini pertemuan mereka setelah dua hari yang lalu Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja di toilet kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Membuatnya seketika ingat jika dirinya bahkan belum mengabari pemilik kafe semenjak insiden itu, ia kabur begitu saja. Mungkin juga ia sudah di pecat karena kelakuannya yang seenaknya itu. Shit! Memikirkannya membuatnya seketika mengumpat lirih.

Ah tak peduli akan pekerjaannya toh ia bisa mencarinya kembali nanti. Toh yang terpenting ia harus menyelamatkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu.

Dan sebuah rengkuhan hangat berhasil membuatnya kembali sadar. Matanya mengerjap pelan, terlebih ketika sebuah lengan kokoh mengusap punggungnya pelan membuat tanpa sadar bahunya bergetar pelan. Seolah mengerti Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, membisikan beberapa kata penenang bagi sosok rapuhnya.

"menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

Mendengarnya Yoongi balik mendekap sosok itu erat, mencari perlindungan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu si dominan, mengeluarkan air matanya di sana.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah satu minggu ia menempati kamar luas nan gelap ini. Tak ada jendela, hanya dinding-dinding kokoh yang melingkupi dirinya. Seolah dirinya seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Kamarnya gelap dengan lampu berwarna temaram. Membuatnya seketika merasa merindukan kamarnya. Dan Taehyungnya.

Ah ngomong-ngomong soal Taehyung, apa iblis itu sudah tau jika ia tengah di sandera oleh kakaknya. Tapi sepertinya dari pada di sandera, ia malah terlihat seperti tengah melakukan pajama party bersama Hoseok. Karena iblis itu tak melakukan hal-hal aneh padanya. Seperti mencoba meracuninya atau bahkan membunuhnya. Ia hanya akan datang untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak ia pahami setelah itu ia akan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Selalu seperti itu.

Ia menoleh dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Dengan langkah riang ia mulai menghampiri sosok Hoseok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya di sekap.

" _hyung,_ kau dari mana saja?"

Hoseok hanya menatapnya datar. Sungguh, ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Jungkook. Bukannya takut seperti saat pertama kali di sekap dulu lalu berujung frustasi hingga akhirnya menjadi gila Jungkook malah terlihat baik seolah tak ada beban apapun. Bahkan pipinya bertambah bulat karena nafsu makannya yang meningkat drastis.

"apa urusanmu menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Jungkook _manyun_ mendengar pertanyaan sarkas Hoseok. Tidak taukah dirinya jika ia bosan karena hanya berdiam diri di kamar seperti seseorang yang memiliki penyakit mematikan yang siap menunggu ajal menjemput mereka.

"aku bosan, _hyung_ " keluhnya membuat Hoseok memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"kalau begitu, sayat saja nadimu dengan pisau atau jika perlu tusuk saja jantungmu. Dengan begitu kau tak akan merasa bosan lagi"

Hoseok menyeringai akan perkataannya sendiri. Sementara Jungkook membulatkan matanya terkejut akan tingkah Hoseok.

"bukan seperti itu maksudku—"

"ya, ya, aku mengerti— siap untuk mendengarkan cerita lagi?" dan entah mengapa kali ini Jungkook mengangguk antusias akan tawaran Hoseok.

.

Jungkook yakin jika dirinya baru sebentar terpejam, namun entah mengapa ia merasa lelah luar biasa seperti orang yang sudah tertidur lama sekali.

Ia bahkan tak tau apa dirinya masih berlayar di dalam mimpi atau sudah terjaga. Semuanya abu-abu. Tak ada hitam maupun putih. Tak ada yang jelas.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri. Namun dengan versi **beberapa tahun lebih muda**. Rambutnya masih berwarna hitam pekat. Dirinya bahkan tak tau mengapa ia ada di sana, mengalami hal aneh seperti itu. Ia bahkan ikut berlari, ketika melihat dirinya dalam versi muda itu berlari dengan putus asanya. Mengabaikan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah kusut tak berbentuk. Bahkan suaranya tak bisa keluar ketika ia melihat dirinya itu mulai jatuh terduduk, menangis meringkuk. Ia ingin bertanya ada apa, dirinya ingin memberikan ketenangan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun suaranya sekan tertahan, sama sekali tak bisa ia keluarkan. Bahkan dirinya bisa melihat seseorang yang mulai menghampiri sosoknya, wajahnya buram namun suaranya terdengar sangat familiar untuknya.

Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya, tiba-tiba layar berubah menampilkan dirinya yang masih dalam versi mudanya yang dengan riangnya keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Masih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat pas di tubuhnya, ia berbelok di pertigaan. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati dirinya yang di dekap oleh seseorang. Suara familiar itu. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri, namun ingatannya seolah enggan untuk berhenti, menyuruhnya untuk tetap melanjutkan hal yang lainnya.

Dan Jungkook merasa de javu ketika tiba-tiba dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan, seperti sebuah tempat persembunyian di lorong bawah tanah. Seperti tempat Min Yoongi.

Dadanya tercekat, bukan karena fakta mencengangkan itu, namun terlebih ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan netranya tak sengaja menangkap beberapa kain yang tercecer begitu saja di lantai. Ia kembali mengedar dan pandangannya terkunci ke satu titik. Di mana seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang ia yakini dirinya itu tengah duduk di pangkuan seorang pemuda lainnya yang memiliki surai lebih terang dari dirinya.

Bukan itu masalahnya, yang menjadi masalah adalah mereka sama-sama bertelanjang. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dirinya itu tengah menggoyangkan pantatnya di bantu dengan lengan si pemuda asing. Walau posisi dirinya tak begitu jelas karena posisinya yang membelakanginya, namun paras tampan si pirang yang terlihat jelas membuatnya menahan nafas sejenak.

" _hyung_ —"

Belum sempat ia bangun dari keterkejutannya, perlahan layar kembali menampilkan sebuah lapangan gersang yang tak terawat. Bau hangus di mana-mana. Bahkan ia dengan jelas melihat asap yang mengepul di beberapa bagian.

Namun bukan itu fokusnya kini, melainkan pada seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya dengan seseorang tergeletak di pangkuannya. Melihat dari postur belakangnya, ia sangat yakin jika punggung itu adalah milik seseorang yang di kenalnya. Ragu-ragu ia mendekat dan nafasnya seketika mencelos melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Taehyung tengah memeluk dirinya yang bahkan ia tak yakin masih bernafas atau tidak. Ia terus meracau, menyuruh sosok di pangkuannya untuk segera bangun tapi mata itu seakan menolak masih tetap memejam dengan rapatnya. Jungkook bisa dengan jelas melihat bagaimana terlukanya Kim Taehyung.

Kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri dengan bayangan samar yang mulai melintas begitu saja. Awalnya tak jelas, namun lama-lama semakin jelas.

" _ **Tae Hyung, kau tampan"**_

 **sosok itu berlari dengan riangnya ketika berhasil mengoleskan ice cream ke pipi pemuda pirang.**

 **Si pirang tak mau kalah, dengan senyuman kotak andalannya ia mulai berlari mengejar kelinci kesayangannya. Mencoba membalas perbuatan jailnya.**

" _ **kau adalah anugerah terindah untuk Hyung, terima kasih karena telah mengizinkan hyung untuk mencintaimu Kook-"**_

Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ingatannya tentang Taehyung mulai muncul.

" _ **Hyung berjanjilah kau akan datang di acara kelulusanku nanti"**_

" _ **Hyung akan datang untuk Kookie kesayangan Hyung"**_

Semuanya terasa semakin jelas untuknya. Namun ingatan itu seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

" _ **Kookie bangunlah, bukankah kau berjanji takkan meninggalkan hyung sendirian. Bukankah kau ingin melihat hyung hadir di acara kelulusanmu. Ayo bangun kelinci kesayangan hyung"**_

Air mata tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Mengingat semuanya. Mengingat penderitaan mereka, terlebih melihat raut wajah kesakitan Taehyung.

"hentikan—"

Bahkan teriakannya sama sekali tak bisa ia dengar.

" _ **ini yang terbaik, maafkan hyung yang lalai menjagamu. Melindungimu. Hyung harap setelah ini Kookie tak akan terluka lagi, Kookie harus ingat satu hal walau nanti Kookie tak bisa mengingat hyung lagi, tapi sampai kapan pun cinta ini takkan pernah**_ _ **berubah. Saranghae!"**_

.

"Jeon Jungkook, bangunlah"

Barulah setelahnya kedua bola mata itu terbuka. Seperti baru keluar dari kematian, Jungkook mengambil nafasnya rakus. Keringat mengalir deras di tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya. Pakaiannya basah seolah ia benar-benar mengalami sesuatu yang hebat.

Diam-diam Hoseok tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"apa yang kau impikan?"

Tak ada jawaban, Jungkook terlihat masih mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yang tak stabil akibat mimpi aneh yang barusan ia alami itu. Sementara Hoseok hanya diam memperhatikan.

"aku sudah ingat semuanya"

Hoseok tak terkejut sama sekali. Karena ini memang bagian dari rencananya. Mengembalikan ingatan pemuda Jeon.

"lalu?" tanya Hoseok santai. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menghentikan semuanya?"

Hoseok menatap Jungkook lamat. Sementara Jungkook balas menatapnya sendu.

"hanya ada satu cara, kau yang mati atau Taehyung yang musnah!"

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya diam memandang tembok di depannya dengan kosong. Di sebelahnya Jimin terduduk dengan posisi yang sama, namun pandangannya mengarah pada sosok mungil di sebelahnya.

Yoongi tak ingat bagaimana caranya mereka bisa berakhir dengan posisi seperti ini, duduk menyenderkan tubuh ke kepala ranjang. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah dekapan hangat nan menenangkan milik pemuda Park.

" _Hyung—"_

Yoongi tak bergeming membuat Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tak bodoh untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa kondisi Yoongi bisa sampai seperti ini. Ia juga sama sedihnya, sama terpuruknya karena harus kembali kehilangan sosok sahabat kelincinya. Namun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yoongi yang seperti mayat hidup itu malah semakin membuat dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Di tariknya lengan Yoongi pelan, sehingga si mungil kembali berada di dekapannya. Mengelus pelan bahunya, mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Chim, aku gagal lagi"

Suara pertama Yoongi selama hampir tiga jam lamanya mereka betah dalam posisi seperti itu.

Tak menjawab apapun, Jimin semakin memeluk erat sosok rapuh Min Yoongi.

"aku akan kembali membawa Jungkook meski nyawaku taruhannya, jadi tolong jangan benci aku _lagi_ "

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jimin, mendengar permintaan seseorang yang masih begitu ia cintai membuat benteng yang selama ini ia topang kokoh runtuh seketika. Sebegitu dalamnya kah luka yang ia torehkan pada si mungil?

"kita akan membawa pulang Jungkook bersama-sama _hyung,_ jadi kau tak usah khawatir"

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan suaranya agar tak bergetar, walau sangat sulit.

"aku tak pernah membencimu _hyung,_ justru aku selalu—" _mencintaimu._

Biarkan sepenggal kata terakhir itu ia simpan sendiri. Saat nanti keadaan lebih memungkinkan untuk mereka, maka ia akan mengatakannya. Bila perlu berulang-ulang hingga hanya maut yang mengambil nyawanya.

.

.

.

"berhubung kau sudah mengingat semuanya, maka tak ada alasan untuk menundanya lagi _bunny_ "

" _hyung_ bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"baiklah, katakan!"

"tolong jaga Tae _Hyung_ untukku!"

.

"kau siap _hyung_?"

"aku selalu siap untuk menghabisi nyawa bajingan itu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku siap—"

 _Untuk mengorbankan diriku untukmu, Kookie—_

. 

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa buram. Kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri efek dari obat tidur yang Hoseok berikan padanya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar, bukan menyadari jika tubuhnya terikat di sebuah patung yang berdiri kokoh, namun ia menyadari satu hal. Ini adalah tempat yang sama seperti kejadian satu tahun lalu. Saksi bisu nyawanya yang hampir melayang di tangan Hoseok. Dan sekarang seperti flashback ia kembali merasakannya.

"jangan menangis _bunny_ , sebentar lagi pangeranmu akan datang"

Bersamaan dengan ia mendongak, di ujung sana Taehyung bersama Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin terlihat berjalan dengan mantap ke arah mereka. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan mata Taehyung yang nyalang ke arah Hoseok. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis, bersyukur karena ia masih bisa melihat Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya.

Tatapan Taehyung berpindah, ia menatap Jungkook yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lemah itu sendu. Taehyung benar-benar murka begitu melihat kondisi Jungkook yang di ikat seperti itu. Keduanya sudah saling berhadapan, saling melempar tatapan membunuh.

"kau bisa memilih sekarang, pulang ke rumah atau nyawanya melayang"

Taehyung menggeram rendah. Benar-benar tak menyangka akan kakaknya itu. Ia seolah tak mengenal Hoseok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini.

"aku tentunya takkan memilih keduanya"

Dapat ia lihat jika emosi Hoseok meningkat.

"baiklah, kau yang memilih jalan ini Taehyung"

Tak ada yang dapat membacanya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat ketika Hoseok mulai menendang perutnya dan kembali menyerangnya dengan sebuah perak yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Jimin maju hendak membantu, namun dengan segera di tahan oleh Yoongi.

"kau takkan bisa melawannya, serahkan pada kami. Kau jagalah Jungkook!"

Dan setelahnya Yoongi ikut turun ke arena, membantu Taehyung yang nampak kesulitan karena wajar usia mereka terpaut ratusan tahun, jadi kekuatan yang mereka miliki jelas berbeda. Di tambah Taehyung yang sama sekali tak pernah terjun ke arena perang seperti ini. Ini yang pertama untuknya.

Satu lawan dua. Hoseok sedikit kewalahan, di awal. Namun lama-lama ia mulai menikmatinya. Ia kembali menyerang Taehyung hingga pemuda itu jatuh terjerembab. Mendorong Yoongi menjauh tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

"mencoba menggertaku dengan membunuh salah satu suruhanku. Kau fikir siapa dirimu Kim Taehyung?"

Hoseok berdecih sementara Taehyung tampak ngos-ngosan dengan pakaian atasnya yang robek di bagian bahu karena tergores perak yang di pakai Hoseok. Menimbulkan luka yang membuatnya meringis menahan pedih.

Baru ketika ia mengangkat peraknya berniat menghunus jantung Taehyung. Yoongi melompat ke arah belakang tubuhnya, membuat Hoseok gagal menghunuskan peraknya. Ia berdecih sebal karena tingkah Yoongi.

"cih, mengganggu saja"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hoseok tersenyum puas sementara yang lain menahan nafas mereka. Yoongi melotot dengan mata sayunya, tak merasakan apapun bahkan saat tubuhnya melayang begitu saja dan berakhir jatuh ke tanah dengan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Ia bahkan masih tak mengerti akan situasi apa yang terjadi ketika netranya menangkap Jimin yang mulai merangkak ke arahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Bahkan ia masih tak mengerti mengapa dirinya terbatuk lalu mengeluarkan darah dari celah bibirnya.

" _hyung_ , bertahanlah ku mohon!" jimin mulai merengek layaknya bocah. Ia mengusap keringat dingin yang menetes di dahi pemuda di pangkuannya. Mengelus pipi itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Chim, ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Bahkan Yoongi sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa suaranya berubah menjadi lemah seperti ini. Seperti seseorang yang tengah menjemput ajalnya. Ia ingin berteriak pada Jimin, menyuruhnya berhenti menangis karena ia tak mengerti apapun.

" _hyung_ , jangan tinggalkan aku—"

"Chim, aku mengantuk—" Yoongi bahkan bisa merasakan berat di kedua matanya karena kantuk.

"tidak _hyung_ , kau tidak boleh tidur"

"Chim, nyanyikan sebuah lullaby untukku"

" _hyung—"_

"Chim, aku mencintaimu—"

Dan hanya tangisan pilu seorang Park Jimin yang terdengar memecah kesunyian itu, bahkan Taehyung masih diam tak bergeming. Menatap sosok yang tengah memejamkan matanya erat dari posisinya saat ini.

"biadab, akan ku bunuh kau!"

Dengan kalut Jimin berlari ke arah Hoseok, mulai menyerang iblis itu yang dengan mudahnya langsung di tangkis oleh Hoseok.

"cih, kau mengganggu saja"

Dan dengan mudahnya ia melempar tubuh Jimin ke arah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

.

Hoseok kembali mendekati sosok Taehyung yang terdiam pasrah menanti apa yang akan di lakukan kakaknya selanjutnya.

"masih tak mau menyerah?"

"musnahkan saja aku, _hyung—_ "

Hoseok kembali berdecih mendengar jawaban adiknya. Di tatapnya Taehyung dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"kau tau, walau pun kau bukan adik kandungku tapi aku menyayangimu sama besarnya dengan rasa sayangku pada Bogeum"

Hati Taehyung terenyuh ketika melihat sorot sendu milik Hoseok.

"walau kau hanyalah anak dari adik ibu, tapi pernahkah ibu membedakan kasih sayang kita? Tidak kan, tapi mengapa kau menghianati kami Tae?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar pertanyaan penuh emosi milik kakanya itu.

"bahkan kau rela menukar nyawamu demi makhluk itu?"

Taehyung kembali meringis, bukan karena luka di tubuhnya melainkan ia teringat setiap cacian dari keluarganya yang kembali ia ingat lagi.

"aku mencintainya, _hyung_ "

Dan Hoseok semakin murka mendengarnya.

Sementara di sana, Jungkook tersenyum miris melihatnya. Hatinya terenyuh kala mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Taehyung.

"cinta, cih. Kau fikir aku akan melepas kalian begitu saja—"

"jika kau tak bisa memilih, maka biar aku yang memilihkannya untukmu"

Taehyung seketika gemetar melihat seringaian menyeramkan Hoseok.

.

Dengan cepat Hoseok berlari ke arah Jungkook, melepaskan sampul tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Mengubahnya menjadi terbaring.

Bola mata Taehyung membulat melihat bagaimana posisi kelinci manisnya yang seperti seseorang yang siap untuk di tumbalkan.

"kau tau, cinta kalian adalah sebuah kesalahan. Takkan ada yang bisa menerimanya, sekalipun dewa. Ia malah akan murka"

Hoseok menatap mata Jungkook lekat. Sementara Jungkook mulai menutup matanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hoseok mengangkat tangan kanannya, siap menghunus jantungnya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti begitu cahaya putih keluar dari tubuh Jungkook. Yang mencengangkan ia bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh pemuda Jeon. Dengan ragu ia mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung. Tak merasakan apapun yang terjadi padanya, Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya dan mengernyit ketika melihat tatapan Hoseok yang mematung.

Ia menoleh. Dan matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan kasar di dorongnya tubuh Hoseok, berlari sebelum—

Hap

Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan Taehyung yang jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

" _hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan sendu, netranya terus menatap salib yang menancap di jantung Taehyung.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya senyuman dan air mata kesakitan Taehyung yang menjawab semuanya. Ia mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan sang belahan jiwa.

"jangan menangis"

Tangan Taehyung terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipi kelinci manisnya. Bukannya mereda, air matanya malah semakin deras mengalir terlebih ketika melihat kulit Taehyung yang mulai melepuh.

"kau sudah berjanji pada _hyung_ , apapun yang terjadi kau takkan menangis"

Jungkook mulai terisak pilu. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung menyuruhnya jangan menangis di saat kondisinya yang seperti ini.

"bodoh, mengapa kau lakukan ini?"

"hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu, _bunny"_

Tangisnya seketika pecah. Ia benar-benar bingung akan situasi ini.

"hey _bunny_ , tersenyumlah. _Hyung_ ingin melihat senyumanmu"

Taehyung terus menerus membelai pipi gembil Jungkook, tatapan matanya mulai sayu.

Mati-matian Jungkook tersenyum walau air mata semakin mendesak keluar.

" _hyung,_ aku mencintaimu. Kookie mencintai Tae _Hyung_ "

Sekuat tenaga Jungkook mengucapkannya walau dengan suara yang bergetar menahan isakan. Taehyung tertegun mendengarnya, sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"kau sudah mengingatnya?"

Jungkook mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"kalau begitu _hyung_ bisa pergi dengan tenang Kook—"

Jungkook menggeleng heboh, tak terima. Namun Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kotaknya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku mencintaimu, nae sarang"

Jungkook menangis meraung. Di lipatnya kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke celah lututnya. Ia masih terus menangis, menangisi kepergian Taehyung yang bahkan tak meninggalkan apapun. Raganya yang melepuh kemudian menghilang begitu saja bagai abu yang tertiup angin.

Meninggalkan penyesalan terdalam karena dirinya yang bahkan baru bisa mengingat cintanya di saat keduanya tengah berjuang melawan takdir kehidupan hingga berakhir salah satu di antaranya yang menyerah karena tak sanggup lagi untuk ikut berjuang. Karena dirinya sadar pada akhirnya sekeras apapun ia berjuang, dunia takkan pernah memihak padanya apalagi dunia tak pernah senang melihatnya bahagia. Karena makhluk seperti mereka dari awal bukan di lahirkan untuk merasakan bahagia namun di lahirkan untuk merasakan penderitaan.

.

.

.

 **-THE END-**

 **Oke, silahkan caci maki saya di kolom komentar :v serusan loh!**

 **Jangan pada protes, emang dari awal kaya gini lah endingnya terlepas dari berapa banyaknya alur cerita ini yang keluar dari ekspetasi di awal-_-**

 **Oke, saya tertarik pengen bales salah satu review yang ga bisa saya bales lewat pm u,u**

 **Sejujurnya pas ngetik chapter kemarin bagian juki desah-desah, saya udah ngeh kalo itu ko kaya yang aneh gitu ya tapi keukeuh saya tulis. Eh ternyata ada yang peka juga kalo itu ambigu banget dan malah nanya si Juki di anuin Hoseok, malah Hoseoknya nyampe di umpat(?) saoloh:v diriku sudah berhasil bikin anak orang pms dadakan :v**

 **Oke, back to the topic saya klarifikasi di sini..**

 **Itu sebenernya Hosikie ngga anuan sama Juki, dia sengaja ngebuat Juki mimpi anuan tapi sama si Tete. Alasannya? Simple, pertama biar si Kuki inget sama si Tete walau dikit" sih (tapi kenyataannya dia tetep ga inget) terus yang kedua biar dia bobo terus pas mulai di pindahin alias di culik ke tempat pengasingan. Tapi kayanya itu scene malah jadi ga jelas, maaf*sungkem**

 **Oke, ini ending tapi tenang mbem masih punya beberapa epilogue atau mungkin special part atau entah lah, tapi publishnya sabar ya. Mbem nunggu respon dari kalian, kalo bagus ya monggo nanti mbem post tapi kalo enggak ya udah nyampe di sini aja :v**

 **Buat kalian yang pengen tanya", masih ga ngerti sama ceritanya monggo di tulis di kotak review ntar mbem jelasin lagi di sana^^**

 **Special Thanks to: kimrin| isathenazi| wafa nabila| yeoNa95| minami Kz| Park RinHyun-Uchiha| Albus Convallaria majalis| Kyunie|**

 **Dan yang selalu support ini epep thankseu^^**

 **Akhir kata, selamat bertemu di cerita mbem selanjutnya and**

 **Mind to Review^^**

 **Thankss~~**

 **Salam ppyong ppyong~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interlude: Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Terbang, terbang ke atas awan**_

 _ **Kepakan sayapmu**_

 _ **Teruslah terbang...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seandainya jika ia terlahir kembali, Taehyung ingin sepenuhnya menjadi manusia. Bertemu dengan Jungkook, melukiskan takdir mereka tanpa takut akan _makhluk_ tak kasat mata yang terus mengganggu kehidupan _iblis_ sepertinya.

Ia sadar betul, mencintai manusia bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Terlebih ia sangat tau jika sebenarnya dirinya bukanlah iblis murni seperti keluarga _nya_ , ia hanyalah seorang iblis campuran mengingat ibunya, Xi Luhan merupakan seorang manusia sama seperti Jungkook.

Takdir memang memiliki ceritanya sendiri. Pernikahan berbeda di kaum iblis masihlah sangat tabu, mereka masih menuduh hal tersebut sebagai malapetaka untuk kaum mereka sendiri. Cinta suci mereka di ibaratkan adalah sebuah kesalahan yang tak bisa terampuni oleh dewa, kaum mereka maupun pastur yang sering membasmi para iblis. Hingga akhirnya takdir mencoretkan kisah cinta mereka menjadi sebuah kisah akhir berujung kesakitan, ayahnya di musnahkan sementara ibunya meninggal secara perlahan karena batinnya tertekan akibat di tinggal sosok pemilik hatinya.

Meninggalkan Taehyung kecil yang masih tak mengerti apapun. Hingga akhirnya ia di angkat anak oleh keluarga Park.

Takdir sepertinya masih tak berpihak padanya, kisah cintanya bersama Jungkook terus menerus mendapat cobaan demi cobaan. Sempat ia ingin menyerah, tak sampai hati melihat wajah ketakutan Jungkook. Namun hatinya seolah enggan untuk menyerah, raganya enggan hanya untuk sekedar jauh dari sosok pujaannya.

Hingga akhirnya takdir kembali mempermainkannya, membuatnya benar-benar menyerah akan kisah pilu cinta mereka. Hingga dirinya memilih untuk meninggalkan kesakitan itu seorang diri, membawa cinta tak berujungnya sampai ia _mati_. Meninggalkan sosok Jungkook yang tak terima akan _perlindungannya_ yang menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seumur hidup Jungkook, ia tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang muluk akan kisah cintanya. Ia hanya selalu berharap jika orang yang mencintainya kelak bisa selalu bersama-sama dengannya, melindunginya dari garis takdir kejam di luaran sana. Selalu berdiri di sampingnya hingga ajal lah yang akan menjemput kisah mereka. Mempersatukannya dalam keabadian.

Namun ketika ia bertemu Taehyung, ia sadar jika kisah cinta mereka tak akan sesederhana yang ia inginkan. Tak akan semulus apa yang selama ini ia harapkan. Terlebih ia sadar, jika Taehyung lah yang menyerah.

Meninggalkannya yang terpuruk sendirian.

Meninggalkan kenangan yang hanya bisa ia bayangkan sendiri.

Meninggalkan separuh hatinya yang membeku.

" _Hyung, bogosipda"_

Karena hanya bisikan lirihnya lah yang selalu ia harapkan agar angin menyampaikannya pada Taehyung.

Di manapun pria itu berada _kini_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku benci mengeluarkan rasa sakit ini**

 **Seperti asap, seperti asap putih**

 **Aku katakan aku akan menghapusmu**

 **Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi**

' **hyung, tak bisakah kau kembali?'**

Yang Jungkook lakukan hanyalah terus menatapi birunya awan dari tempatnya duduk. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia sering menghabiskannya dengan duduk-duduk di padang ilalang. Yang dulunya sering ia dan Taehyung jadikan tempan kencan favorit mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya ia kembali ke sana.

Hanya sendirian. Tak ada Taehyung.

Hanya suara angin pergantian musim semi yang menemaninya.

Bukan suara rendah milik Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook membencinya.

Membenci fakta jika ia benar-benar _sakit_ tanpa Taehyung.

Ia benci karena Taehyung meninggalkannya tepat ketika ia mengingat semua _nya_.

Faktanya, ia benci karena sangat merindukan Taehyung.

' _hyung, tak bisakah kau kembali saja?'_

Jungkook hanya bisa membisikan kata demi kata itu di dalam hatinya.

Senyumnya berganti sendu, karena tau akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

' _aku merindukanmu, hyung-'_

Angin berhembuis dengan kencangnya bertepatan dengan ia yang mulai membisikan kalimat itu dengan lirih, bahkan ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas sapuan hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Seolah tengah mendekapnya.

Seperti Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook ingat jika ia telah berjanji pada Taehyung untuk tak menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Dan ia melakukannya, dengan baik malah.

Dan ia ingat ketika Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk selalu tersenyum.

Dan ia tak bisa melakukannya. Benar-benar tak bisa.

Karena apa?

Alasan Jungkook bisa tersenyum manis, alasan dirinya bisa tertawa lepas sudah tak ada di sisinya. Meninggalkannya.

Jadi ia tak bisa lagi untuk melakukan semuanya.

Karena Taehyung _nya_ telah pergi.

Karena alasan ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan riang tanpa beban sudah tak ada lagi. Jadi Jungkook tak bisa melakukan semuanya lagi.

Ia seolah lupa caranya untuk tersenyum.

Bahkan ia lupa caranya untuk tertawa.

' _hyung, ku mohon kembalikan senyumku lagi'_

 **.**

Harapan di hidupnya hanya satu. Bisa bertemu kembali dengan Taehyung dan mencaci maki dirinya sepuas hatinya.

Walau hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ia tak peduli. Mungkin itu akan lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali. Namun kenyataannya, tidak.

Karena Taehyung tak pernah sekalipun singgah, walau dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Dan Jungkook bertambah membenci makhluk itu.

' _hyung, ku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu, datanglah malam ini'_

Bahkan do'anya yang selalu ia jabarkan setiap malam sebelum kegelapan menyeretnya tak pernah bisa terkabul.

Membuat Jungkook kembali bertanya, harus pada siapa lagi ia memohon?

Harus kepada siapa lagi ia meminta keinginan sederhananya itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terkadang Jungkook selalu mencuri kesempatan dengan mengiris pergelangan nadinya, yakin dengan perbuatan itu ia akan secepatnya bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Meski tanpa ia sadari _seseorang_ selalu melihat perbuatannya dengan tatapan sedih. Selalu _berharap_ akan ada seseorang yang menolong Jungkook yang mulai sekarat karena kehabisan darah.

Dan do'anya selalu terkabul.

Seseorang kembali menolong Jungkook.

 _ **Kau tak pernah sendiri**_

 _ **Karena aku selalu berjalan bersamamu**_

Dan di saat lemah seperti itulah Jungkook bisa melihatnya, Taehyung yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan senyuman sedihnya.

' _hyung akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu'_

Dan pandangannya seketika menggelap.

 **Tunggu aku sebentar lagi**

 **Hanya beberapa malam lagi**

 **Aku akan ke sana untuk melihatmyu**

 **Aku akan datang untukmu**

 _ **~You Never Walk Alone~**_

 **.**

Obsidiannya mengerjap sebentar, sebelum kelopak itu mulai terbuka. Keningnya mengernyit sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Kepalanya masih terasa pening. Namun tatapannya masih terlihat datar, seolah tak terkejut akan di mana sekarang ia berada.

Menoleh sedikit, lagi-lagi ia mengernyit tak suka ketika melihat luka di pergelangan nadinya tertutup rapih. Selang infus menancaop di sana. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit dengan tatapan menerawang.

 _ **Mungkin bukan hari ini**_

 _ **Takdir kita untuk di pertemukan kembali**_

' _hyung, mengapa sulit sekali untuk bertemu denganmu?'_

Tanpa menyadari jika _ia_ selalu berada di sana.

Mengamati dirinya dalam _diam_.

Dan _selalu_ mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang Jungkook tanyakan.

Mengapa takdir selalu kejam pada _mereka_ berdua.

 _ **~Not Today~**_

 **.**

Jungkook selalu tenang ketika melihat sebuah pesawat terbang melintas di atasnya, ia selalu memperhatikan bagaimana burung terbang dengan sayapnya ke sana ke mari dengan bebasnya.

 _Sayap_.

Seolah tersadar akan suatu hal.

Taehyung _nya_ juga punya sayap.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jawaban yang sudah lama ia cari selama ini.

Ia tak butuh mati.

Karena yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sayap untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Ah, tapi kemana ia harus mencari sayap itu. Pada siapa ia harus bertanya bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan sayap.

Wajah manisnya mendung seketika.

Bingung pada siapa harus bertanya.

Dan sedetik berikutnya senyum kelincinya melebar.

Ia tau pada siapa harus bertanya.

Park Baekhyun.

 _ **Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah sepasang sayap**_

 _ **Untuk bisa bertemu denganmu**_

' _hyung, tunggu aku. Aku yakin, kita pasti akan bisa bersama lagi'_

Dan _sosok_ itu hanya bisa menatap Jungkook gamang. Pedih menghetahui keinginan kekasih hatinya.

Dan Jungkook tau, akan sulit untuknya bertemu dengan Park Baekhyun. Terlebih takkan mulus jalannya untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, terlebih meyakinakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan keputusan besarnya. Terlebih kedua orang tuanya.

Namun demi Taehyung. Ia harus meyakinkan mereka.

 **Aku pergi menelusuri jalan yang orang lain larang**

 **Aku melakukan apa yang orang lain larang**

 **Aku menginginkan sesuatu yangseharusnya tak ingin**

 **Aku akan terluka, terluka lagi**

 _ **~Outroo: Wings~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uhmm, cek cek hallo apa kabar semuanya? Maaf mbem baru bisa postingnya sekarang. Kelamaan ya? Iya tau, sebenernya kemaren sempet banyak masalah di real life nyampe gegara itu kena writer block yang akhirnya males banget nyentuh ff manapun. Maaf ya u,u**

 **Dan nanggepin sama ending kemaren, jujur aja mbem juga ga terima ko vkooknya pisah tapi ya mau gimana lagi, demi kelangsungan ceritanya sendiri. Dan juga masih banyak yang bingung ya? Mbem minta maaf buat kalian yang masih ga ngeh, mbem coba jelasin pelan-pelan di ceritanya sendiri malah ternyata belok sana sini-,-**

 **Buat yang selalu review, fav atau follow mbem Cuma bisa ngucapin makasih banyak atas suport kalian, mbem ga bakal janji chap 1 kapan di update soalnya takut ingkar janji lagiToT *maapkeun**

 **Mungkin yang mau tanya" bisa pm, atau line mbem yaw^^ yg mau ngobrol" juga boleh, share tentang uri bangtan mungkin atau mau nodong nagih ff monggo, request ff juga boleh :D**

 **Salam ppyong~ppyong**

 **Line: puputfebrianti23**

 **Ig: jicho_world**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Part 1: You Never Walk Alone**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kau takkan pernah berjalan sendirian**_

 _ **Karena aku selalu di sampingmu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa tahun setelahnya**_

Jungkook tak yakin sudah berapa banyak waktu terbuang begitu saja, terlewati tanpa terasa untuknya. Namun sesungguhnya membuatnya tersiksa, karena terus berharap _kejutan_ akan datang untuknya. Besok. Besok. Besok. Dan seterusnya. Hingga tanpa terasa besok itu berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan bulan berganti tahun. Namun tak ada apapun yang terjadi, _kejutan_ nya tak pernah datang.

Dan Jungkook benci untuk berharap lagi.

.

Tahun ini adalah tahun keduanya di bangku kuliah, berkat otak kelewat jeniusnya banyak Universitas mengincar dirinya, termasuk ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri. Namun mentah-mentah ia menolaknya. Alasannya?

" _ **kalau aku kuliah di luar negeri, bagaimana jika nanti Tae Hyung pulang dan bingung harus mencariku kemana-"**_ alasannya saat itu, membuat kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan kesedihan mereka untuk sang anak tunggal.

Dan Jungkook masih menunggu Taehyungnya. Tetap menunggunya. Walau entah sampai kapan.

"Jung, kau melamun lagi?" ini Mingyu, salah satu dari sekian banyak teman sekelasnya yang mau mendekati dirinya—yang kata banyak orang aneh— Jungkook tak menanggapi, terlalu hanyut memandangi birunya langit dari atap gedung fakultas C. Menghiraukan eksitensi Mingyu.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan dalam yang di berikan untuknya.

" _Hyung_ —" lirihnya tanpa sadar, namun Minggyu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, amat jelas malah—salahkan dirinya yang terlalu sibuk mengagumi wajah sempurna pemuda Jeon.

"Jeon, kau memanggil siapa?"

Jungkook seketika menunduk dalam, merutuki bagaimana dirinya bisa seceroboh begini di depan Mingyu. Namun jangan salahkan juga perasaan rindunya yang sudah terlalu menumpuk untuk di salurkan itu.

Sebuah dekapan hangat—walau jelas tak sehangat milik Taehyung ia dapatkan, wajahnya tepat terbenam di dada bidang Mingyu, punggungnya menerima usapan lembut nan nyaman dari tangan besar teman sekelasnya itu.

"menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik lagi—"

Dan setelahnya ia terisak hebat, mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini membuncah di dalam hatinya. Menggerogoti relung jiwanya tanpa bisa ia salurkan.

Dan hari ini Jungkook mengeluarkan semuanya.

Rasa sakitnya. Rasa sedihnya. Rasa kehilangannya. Semuanya. Seolah tak bersisa lagi.

"Tae _Hyung_ , bodoh." Racaunya berkali-kali tanpa menyadari jika ucapannya barusan membuat seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya itu merasakan perasaan asing di dalam hatinya. Sakit, bagai di remas kala melihat Jungkook menangis begitu hebatnya karena sebuah nama, Tae Hyung. Walau ia jelas tak tau akan hubungan apa antara Jungkook dan si pemilik nama. Namun jika tebakannya tak meleset, pastilah ia seseorang yang amat _spesial_ untuk pemuda Jeon.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa kalah bahkan sebelum berperang.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika _seseorang_ menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Oh, ia lupa jika ia kini hanyalah seonggok asap berbentuk manusia. Jelas takkan ada yang bisa melihatnya lagi.

" _don't cry baby, miss u so much—"_

.

.

.

Jika Jungkook menghukum dirinya dengan berubah menjadi orang lain, maka berbeda dengan sosok Jimin. Ia menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan cara menyakiti tubuhnya—bukan dengan cara mengkonsumsi alkohol atau memakai obat layaknya orang depresi pada umumnya. Namun ia lebih memilih memforsir tubuhnya dengan melakukan banyak kegiatan yang cukup menguras banyak energi.

Pagi hari ia di sibukkan dengan jadwal kuliahnya, selepas kuliah ia akan berada di ruang latihan tari sampai sore, karena dari sore sampai tengah malam ia ada pekerjaan paruh waktu. Begitu setiap hari. Ia melakukan semuanya bukan karena membutuhkan uang, namun karena ia tak mau terus menerus larut dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung.

Kematian Min Yoongi hampir empat tahun lalu membuatnya masih merasa tak percaya, ia bahkan yakin jika ini hanyalah mimpi buruk untuknya. Namun semakin ia menyangkal, semuanya semakin terasa mengerikan. Di tambah setiap kali ia terbangun dengan peluh yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya, ia sadar jika mimpi buruk itu akan selalu menghantuinya sampai kapan pun.

Penyesalan yang ia rasakan terlalu dalam untuknya, karena apa? Jimin bahkan tak sempat mengungkapkan betapa ia mencintai pemuda mungilnya, sangat mencintainya. Tak pernah terbesit di fikirannya untuk membenci sosok pemilik hatinya, ia hanya terlalu egois. Perasaan kecewa karena Yoongi membohongi dirinya _dulu_ berhasil membuat hatinya berubah sekeras batu. Dan ia menyesalinya sekarang. Di saat Jimin akan kembali memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti dulu, Min Yoongi pergi meninggalkannya. Mengikrarkan janjinya, melindungi Jeon Jungkook dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Jimin merasa telah menjadi pemuda pengecut untuk kekasihnya.

Namun terlebih dari itu, tujuannya mengambil banyak kegiatan hanya satu.

Mencari sosok Jung Hoseok dan membalaskan dendam untuknya.

.

Jimin terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam, ia baru saja selesai dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Jalanan yang ia lewati terhitung sepi. Wajar mengingat jam berapa sekarang. Namun masih ada beberapa orang yang masih berkeliaran sama seperti dirinya.

Ia terus berjalan. Lurus, berbelok untuk mencapai persimpangan terakhirnya malam ini sebelum—

"ku bilang lepaskan, brengsek!"

-sebuah jeritan keras berhasil membuatnya menoleh ke sekitar. Di depan sana, walau samar-samar karena lampu yang remang. Jimin melihatnya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah di kepung oleh beberapa orang, yang ia yakini adalah komplotan brandal di daerah sini.

Sejujurnya Jimin tak ingin pedulli, jadi ia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kelompok itu. Namun ketika kembali mendengar lengkingan milik si pemuda mungil, ia tak tahan juga.

"brengsek, ku bilang jaga tanganmu dari tubuhku!"

Maka dengan santainya, ia berjalan ke arah mereka.

Jimin melihatnya. Beberapa orang tengah mengepung si mungil. Oh, sungguh tragis. Si mungil terus meronta tak terima. Bagaimana dirinya bisa menang jika harus menghadapi lima orang _ralat_ —empat orang karena satu orangnya bertubuh sama seperti dirinya—bertubuh lebih besar dari dirinya itu? Entah mengapa Jimin merasa muak akan kelompok preman pasar itu, di liriknya kembali—dua orang tengah memegang lengan si korban sandera kiri dan kanan, satu orang berada di belakang tubuhnya menahannya agar tak banyak berontak, sementara dua orang lagi berdiri di sebelahnya, mungkin salah satunya si ketua kelompok, terlihat bagaimana aura dominasi sangat terasa menguar dari tubuh kecilnya. Dan salutnya, di antara kelima orang itu tak ada yang menyadari kedatangan dirinya. Sungguh, miris.

"apa kalian tak malu mengganggu pemuda yang tubuhnya saja bahkan lebih mungil dari kalian?"

Sontak ke empat orang di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya, sementara si ketua kelompok dengan gerakan dramatis mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat jelas bagi Jimin.

Dan Jimin merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga.

Bukan karena tubuh yang ternyata lebih mungil dari dirinya itu, namun wajah itu—

Tanpa sadar air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hyung—"

Si ketua kelompok jelas bingung melihat pemuda asing itu yang tiba-tiba menangis. Soonyoung, pemuda di sampingnya—kaki tangannya— bahkan mulai menyenggol pelan lengannya.

" _ketua_ , kenapa dia menangis?"

Si _ketua_ tak menjawab, dahinya mengernyit sementara netranya sibuk menelisik Jimin dari atas ke bawah.

"kau siapa bocah? Berani-beraninya mengganggu urusanku? Kau mau mati, hah!"

Jimin memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar perkataan sarkas si _ketua_ kelompok. Bukan karena terhina, namun entah mengapa sifat mereka sama. Walau kenyataannya sudah jelas, mereka berbeda. Mereka tak akan pernah sama. Namun ketika melihat caranya menatap, bahkan caranya berbicara benar-benar membuatnya tertampar keras sehingga membuatnya merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga.

"Yoongi _hyung_ —" kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah bergerak maju, membuat si _ketua_ kelompok beserta antek-anteknya mengernyit heran. Bahkan Soonyoung, lagi-lagi menyenggolnya.

" _ketua_ , jadi nama aslimu ituYoongi ya?"

Dahinya mengkerut karena kesal, kesal akan sikap idiot salah satu anak buahnya.

"diamlah, bodoh!" umpatnya gusar.

Jimin masih berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan, ia takut jika tergesa sosok di hadapannya akan kembali menghilang seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia takut jika ini hanyalah ilusinya semata karena begitu merindukan sosok Yoongi _nya_.

" _hyung_ —"

Jimin memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan pemuda asing di hadapannya, hangat. Si _ketua_ refleks menepis tangan itu kasar, hidungnya kempas-kempis menahan amarah.

"beraninya kau menyentuhku, kau ingin mati?" geramnya menatap Jimin dengan amarah yang tak di tahan-tahan lagi. Namun bukannya marah balik, Jimin malah tersenyum membuat kedua matanya menyipit manis. Membuat para antek-anteknya memekik pelan karena pesona yang Jimin keluarkan.

Dan ia masih belum bisa mencerna semuanya ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya di selimuti sesuatu yang hangat, ia mendongak hanya untuk mendapati dirinya berada di dalam dekapan pemuda asing itu. Nyaman, entah mengapa seolah memang inilah yang ia cari selama ini, seolah inilah yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Perasaan nyaman yang tak asing untuknya.

"akhirnya kau pulang juga, _hyung_."

Dan kesadarannya seketika kembali ke permukaan kala mendengar suara merdu Jimin mengalun dengan lembutnya, di telinga sensitifnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong pemuda itu hingga nyaris tersungkur.

"berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku, kau benar-benar mau mati ya?"

Si _mungil_ menatap nyalang Jimin. Sementara para antek-anteknya hanya bisa berdiri gusar, ingin menyelamatkan pemuda asing itu dari amukan ketuanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? _Ketua_ nya itu kalau sudah mengamuk akan setara dengan singa betina. Jadi mereka tak berani.

"kau sama sekali tak berubah, _hyung_. Masih sama."

Si _mungil_ kembali termenung. Ia bahkan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan aneh.

"kau kemana saja, Yoongi _hyung_?" Jimin masih tak menyerah, ia terus menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya dengan teduh.

" **Aku. Bukan. Yoongi**." Nada suaranya terdengar dingin. Entah mengapa ia tak menyukai nama Yoongi. Begitu mengganggu fikirannya.

"ah, ini sudah tak seru lagi. Ayo pergi!" ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi di ikuti antek-anteknya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ , mau—"

"—sudah ku bilang aku bukan Yoongi." Ia memekik frustasi. Jimin terhenyak di tempatnya, bukan karena pekikan itu namun melihat air mata menggenang di sana. Ada apa?

"—aku Min Suga, bukan Yoongimu itu!"

.

.

.

" _ **hyung, jika kau terlahir menjadi manusia. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"**_

 _ **Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Tangan kirinya masih mengelus surai arang kekasihnya yang tengah berada di dalam dekapannya. Sementara yang satunya bertengger manis di perut pemuda Jeon.**_

" _ **manusia? Hmm, mungkin aku igin mencoba makan tteokboki pedas sambil minum soju, lalu aku ingin mencoba mabuk bersama denganmu hingga mungkin merasa dunia adalah milik kita."**_

 _ **Si pemuda Jeon terkekeh riang karena Taehyung terus menerus menggodanya dengan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali.**_

" _ **hanya itu?" pemuda Jeon kembali bertanya, tak yakin jika hanya itu keinginan kekasihnya. Pasalnya Taehyung itu tipe kekasih yang memiliki stok imajinasi yang banyak.**_

" _ **sebenarnya ada lagi—" aku Taehyung sambil mengecupi perpotongan leher kekasihnya, membuat Jungkook memekik protes karena geli.**_

" _ **hyung ingin menikahimu, memiliki anak-anak lucu dan menggemaskan seperti dirimu. Yang terpenting tak ada yang bisa menganggu keluarga bahagia kita, termasuk keluargaku." Jungkook sedikit meringis kala jemari Taehyung yang berada di perutnya meremasnya pelan. Ia juga bisa merasakan kepedihan dalam suara kekasihnya.**_

" _ **hyung, ayo buat semua itu menjadi kenyataan—"**_

 _ **Dan hanya senyum berjuta maknalah yang ia dapatkan dari Taehyung.**_

Obsidian itu mulai terbuka, menampilkan eksitensinya yang sejernih kristal. Pandangannya masih kosong, efek bangun tidur yang ia alami. Perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _dashboard_ ranjang miliknya.

Tes—

Satu tetes.

Tes—

Dua tetes.

Hingga kemudian mulai membentuk aliran sungai di pipi tirusnya.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Tak ada isakkan, tak ada raungan. Karena ia tau, Taehyung tak akan menyukai dirinya yang kembali menangisinya.

Namun hanya ini yang bisa Jungkook salurkan akan rindunya yang kian menggebu itu.

"jika kau terus datang ke dalam mimpiku, bagaimana aku bisa melepasmu _hyung_?" lirihnya pada ruang kosong di hadapannya. Namun jika seandainya ia jeli, ia bisa menemukan _sesuatu_ di sana yang mana tengah menatapnya dengan sorot mata sendu dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

Dengan langkah terseok, ia membawa kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga. Tak memperdulikan sekitarnya yang gelap, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk lewat celah gorden yang tersibak. Matanya masih menangkap sekitaran kosong. Tepat ketika ia berhasil mencapai tangga terakhir, Jungkook berhenti. Obsidiannya berpendar. Ruang tamunya masih gelap gulita akibat tak ada penerangan di sana. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuatnya mundur, tak ada kata takut di dalam hidupnya. Karena ia bukan Jungkook yang _dulu_ lagi.

Jika _dulu_ ketika ia masih merasa takut pada gelap—maka Taehyung akan datang untuknya, menjadi penerangnya. Namun sekarang? Iblis itu bahkan sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya, membuatnya tak memiliki penerangan lagi. Jadi mau tak mau, ia harus mulai terbiasa akan situasi gelap mencekam seperti saat ini. Dan berhasil, malah kini Jungkook menganggap jika kegelapan adalah teman sejatinya.

Tangannya terulur ke dinding samping tempatnya berdiri. Menekan saklar lampu hingga ruangan itu terang menderang dalam sekejap mata. Jungkook masih tak bereaksi walau kenyataannya penerangan yang mendadak itu membuat matanya terasa perih.

Walau ia tak membenci gelap. Bukan berarti ia juga mau terus menerus kegelapan menyelimutinya kan?

Tak memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia kembali melangkah. Tujuannya kini adalah dapur—memang itu tujuan sejak awal ia turun dari zona nyamannya—. Membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sepack botol kecil _banana milk_ favoritnya. Menyesapnya setelah sebelumnya menancapkan _sedotan_ di sana.

Mungkin dengan begini kantuk akan kembali menyerangnya.

Mengabaikan fakta jika air matanya kembali mengalir.

Dan fakta lainnya jika ia beberapa kali tersedak susu pisangnya karena menahan suara isakannya.

Karena ini sama saja tak benar, membuatnya tambah teringat akan Taehyung _nya_.

.

 _ **Obsidian itu kembali mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya. Gelap. Ia mengucek matanya, guna menyesuaikan kembali penglihatannya. Masih sama, gelap. Hanya ada cahaya rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu dari celah bahu pemuda yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan posisi menyamping mengarah padanya. Bahkan salah satu lengannya ia jadikan bantalan, sementara yang lainnya melingkari pinggang sintal pemuda Jeon.**_

 _ **Jungkook merengsek maju, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada sang kekasih karena merasa tak nyaman akan suasana gelap di sekitar mereka saat ini.**_

" _ **hyung—" rengeknya semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, bahkan jemarinya mulai meremas kaos yang di kenakan Taehyung. Membuat pemuda satunya terusik karena istirahatnya terganggu. Netra sewarna darah itu mulai terbuka, dan ia mati-matian menahan logikanya agar tetap sadar. Mengembalikan nafsunya yang seakan ingin memakan masngsa di hadapannya saat ini juga. Karena demi tuhan, saat ini kekasihnya tengah bersikap menggemaskan di pelukannya. Bagaimana ia meringkuk seperti anak kucing, wajahnya terus menerus mengusel dadanya membuatnya kegelian karena nyaman, dan bagimana bibir itu terus merengek hingga isakan—**_

 _ **Heol, tunggu dulu?**_

 _ **Isakkan? Jeon Jungkook?**_

 _ **Taehyung kembali mengerjap pelan, sedetik kemudian ia mulai tersadar jika kamar Jungkook gelap gulita—padahal sebelumnya terang menderang—ahh, pasti ini yang membuat kelinci gembilnya merengek tak nyaman. Gelap, Jungkooknya sangat benci gelap.**_

" _ **hyung—" dan ia kembali tersadar kettika Jungkook kembali merengek, jemarinya semakin meremas kaos Taehyung erat.**_

 _ **Maka di dekapnya sang kekasih erat, mengelus punggungnya pelan. Bibirnya sibuk menciumi pucuk kepalanya.**_

" _ **jangan menangis sayang, hyung di sini." Isakannya mereda, namun tubuh di dekapannya masih bergetar. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terus mengelus punggung sempit itu.**_

" _ **hyung di sini sayang, tidur lagi ya ini masih malam." Bisiknya yang mendapat gelengan pelan pemuda Jeon.**_

" _ **gelap, hyung." Adunya dengan suara pelan. Taehyung tersenyum gemas akan sikap Jungkook.**_

" _ **kan ada hyung, bukannya Kookie bilang tak akan takut gelap lagi. Selama ada gelap, hyung akan selalu menjadi penerang bagi Kookir. Ingat tidak?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan membuat Taehyungh kembali mengecupi pucuk kepalanya.**_

" _ **kalau begitu, hyung harus menjadi penerang Kookie selamanya, janji ya."**_

 _ **Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpoul.**_

" _ **kalau begitu ayo kita minum banana milk, biar kelinci gembil kesayangan hyung ini bisa tidur lagi."**_

Tanpa sadar ia menggigit _sedotan_ nya terlalu kuat, matanya bahkan sudah memerah karena tangis. Isakannya masih dengan setianya ia tutupi.

Namun tak lama pertahannya runtuh juga, sambil menggenggam se _pack_ susu pisang favoritnya, Jungkook berjongkok. Menangis pilu di sana, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

Tanpa menyadari jika sang ibu menatapnya mematung dengan linangan air mata. Niatnya hanya ingin mengecek mengapa lampu ruang tamunya tiba-tiba terang, hingga akhirnya ia sendiri yang menemukan fakta mencengangkan. Jika ternyata Jungkook masih selalu diam-diam menangis di belakang mereka.

Dan kini seolah di tampar pada kenyataan, akhirnya ia sadar jika saat ia meminta janji pada Taehyung, kekasihnya itu takkan pernah menjawab hanya selalu tersenyum simpul. Dan ternyata inilah jawabannya, karena Taehyung bukan tak ingin menyanggupinya, hanya ia sadar jika dirinya bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar mengabulkan keinginan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Park Jimin terlihat berjalan dengan santainya. Waktu masih terlalu pagi untuk ia berjalan di sekitaran sana, namun itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niatnya sedikit pun. Ia memakai _hoodie_ hitam yang _kupluk_ nya sengaja ia naikan ke atas kepala, tangan kanannya menggenggam seikat lily putih yang nampak masih segar.

Suasana pagi di area pemakaman memang sangat menyejukan, membuatnya merasa amat sangat nyaman.

Senyumnya mengembang tatkala langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pusara yang sudah ia hafal dengan baik. Tangan kirinya yang bebas terulur menyentuh batu itu pelan. Netranya masih memaku pada foto seseorang—lebih tepatnya dua orang—yang tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Perlahan ia membungkuk sedikit setelah sebelumnya meletakan bunga yang ia bawa.

" _hyung_ , aku datang _lagi_." Ujarnya dengan kekehan khasnya.

"semoga kau tak bosan ya karena aku datang terus."

Jimin tertawa hambar. Menunduk dalam lalu setelahnya mata merah itu kembali mendongak.

" _hyung_ , bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau bahagia di sana, apa kau tersenyum dengan lebarnya bersama Taehyung?"

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan Jimin mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

" _hyung_ , aku tak baik-baik saja tanpamu. Jiwaku mati, tapi ragaku tidak. Aku harus bagaimana _hyung_? Aku ingin menyusulmu, tapi tak bisa. Karena kau pasti akan marah jika tau aku melakukan hal gila itu." Jimin kembali terkekeh, mengabaikan air mata yang terus menerus berlomba-lomba keluar melewati kedua pipinya.

"ah, iya _hyung_. Aku bertemu _seseorang_. Ia sangat mirip denganmu, tatapan matanya, nada suaranya, bahkan kata-kata sarkasnya—"

Jimin kembali tertawa dengan bodohnya kala ia kembali mengingat sosok Min Suga. Namun tak lama, tatapannya kembali berubah sendu.

"Min Suga, itu kau kan _hyung_?"

 _Seseorang_ terus menatap sosoknya dari kejauhan dengan sorot yang tak bisa di artikan.

.

.

.

 _ **Hari itu, hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Jungkook akhirnya tiba. Hari di mana Taehyung datang ke dalam mimpinya—untuk pertama kalinya—bukan berupa kenangan mereka seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun ia datang dengan postur aslinya, yang begitu Jungkook rindukan.**_

 _ **Sosok Taehyung di dalam mimpinya melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas manis, membuat senyum kotaknya terlihat dan itu sangat manis. Wajahnya luar biasa tampan. Pakaiannya berwarna putih, membuat sosoknya malah terlihat seperti malaikat ketimbang iblis.**_

" _ **hyung—" gumam yang lebih muda tak percaya, sosok di hadapannya hanya terkekeh dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengelus surai kekasihnya penuh rasa sayang.**_

 _ **Tanpa sadar mata pemuda Jeon kembali berembun, dan di kerjapan berikutnya air mata itu menetes sekali. Membuat Taehyung menatapnya dengan sorot sendu.**_

 _ **Maka di usapnya air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.**_

 _ **Grep**_

 _ **Lalu mendekap kekasihnya seerat mungkin, mengingat jika waktu yang ia miliki sangat terbatas.**_

" _ **jangan menangis lagi sayang, hyung di sini."**_

 _ **Bagai obat penenang bagi Jungkook, kekasihnya memang selalu tau cara untuk membuat pemuda Jeon merasa aman di sisinya. Masih dalam mode berpelukan, Jungkook kemudian mulai membuka suaranya.**_

" _ **hyung, kau hangat."**_

 _ **Jungkook semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Taehyung, mengabaikan kekehan geli kekasihnya karena tingkah manjanya.**_

" _ **ya, hyung juga merasakannya. Bahkan hyung merasa lebih manusiawi lagi saat berada di sini." Ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kiri dan ke kanan.**_

" _ **apa hyung sudah berubah menjadi manusia? Dan kita sekarang berada di mana?"**_

 _ **Di longgarkannya dekapannya pada Jungkook, mengecupi pipi yang menirus itu berkali-kali karena gemas.**_

" _ **sabar sayang, satu-satu bertanyanya eoh—" kembali ia mencuri satu kecupan, tapi kali ini di bibir pink alaminya.**_

"— _ **hyung juga tak tau apa hyung sudah menjadi manusia atau belum, tapi sepertinya jawabannya tidak. Karena hyung juga bahkan tak tau hyung sekarang ini apa. Mengenai tempat? Ini adalah perbatasan antara alam bawah sadarmu dan tempat tinggal hyung, Kookie." Jelasnya yang malah membuat kening Jungkook semakin mengernyit bingung.**_

" _ **jadi sekarang hyung itu roh?"**_

" _ **mungkin bisa di bilang begitu, kenapa, kau takut?" godanya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya membuat Jungkook mendelik garang ke arahnya.**_

" _ **cih, untuk apa aku takut pada roh kurus seperti dirimu, hyung." Ejeknya yang mana bukannya membuat Taehyung marah, malah tertawa keras.**_

" _ **lalu, kenapa kita bisa di sini?"**_

 _ **Taehyung berhenti tertawa. Kembali menatap Jungkook teduh.**_

" _ **hyung yang memanggilmu sayang." Sekuat tenaga Jungkook menahan dirinya agar tak merona mendengar panggilan sayang Taehyung.**_

" _ **kenapa hyung memanggilku?" tanyannya setengah bingung.**_

" _ **karena hyung merindukanmu—"**_

 _ **Jungkook tertegun, bahkan ia masih tak bergeming membuat Taehyung diam-diam meremas dadanya yang sesak.**_

 _ **Tak lama Jungkook menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa perih di kedua bola mata beningnya.**_

" _ **kenapa baru sekarang—" cicitnya pelan, ia mendongak, memperlihatkan matanya yang**_ _**sudah memerah kepada Taehyung.**_

"— _ **mengapa baru sekarang hyung memanggil ku?" pekiknya sarat akan kesakitan dan kerinduan. Taehyung diam, netranya masih terfokus pada sosok di hadapannya. Memberikan kesempatan bagi Jungkook untuk mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannnya yang selama ini selalu ia simpan rapat.**_

" _ **mengapa tidak dari dulu hyung memanggilku, apa hyung tau? Aku bahkan nyaris gila karena terlalu merindukanmu, bertahun-tahun aku menunggu hyung datang menemuiku walau cuma sebatas dalam mimpi. Namun kenyataannya? Bukan kau yang datang hyung, malah kenangna sialan itu yang selalu singgah dalam tidurku. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa kau tak muncul-muncul lagi? Padahal banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan dan ku tanyakan padamu hyung. Tapi kau tetap tak ada, malah aku sempat berfikir jika kau sudah bosan padaku, kau benar-benar sudah menyerah padaku—" Taehyung tak tahan lagi, ia kembali mendekap pemuda kelinci itu erat. Kelewat erat malah.**_

" _ **maafkan hyung, maafkan hyung—" bisiknya berharap Jungkook berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata yang malah semakin membuat keduanya tersiksa karena keadaan.**_

"— _ **kau tau hyung, bahkan aku sering mengiris nadiku, berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu walau hanya satu detik lamanya."**_

 _ **Dan secepat kilat Taehyung membungkam bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya. Tak tahan akan semua ocehan menyakitkan Jungkook. Seolah dirinya memang bajingan ulung karena memberikan beban berat untuk pemuda di dalam dekapannya. Atau memang ia sesungguhnya adalah bajingan?**_

 _ **Ciuman mereka kali ini terasa menyakitkan untuk keduanya. Setiap lumatan yang Taehyung berikan, Jungkook akan mengernyitkan dahinya—merekam kembali rasa dan tekstur dari bibir kekasihnya— Wajah mereka bahkan sudah basah oleh air mata, baik air mata Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Mereka seolah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Tapi seolah tak peduli, mereka masih sibuk saling melumat. Walau kenyataannya bahkan paru-paru mereka sudah sesak karena oksigen yang mulai menipis.**_

 _ **Maka dengan sedikit tak rela, Taehyung melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mengelus perlahan pipi si pemuda yang lebih muda. Lalu kembali mendekapnya erat.**_

" _ **maafkan hyung, Kookie—" bisiknya, tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus punggung yang muda. Sementara pemuda lain di dekapannya masih bergetar karena tangis yang tak bisa di bendung lagi.**_

" _ **hyung, aku merindukanmu—"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tangan keduanya bertautan dengan erat. Masih antara sadar atau tidak, kini mereka terlihat tengah duduk berdua di padang ilalang favorit keduanya.**_

 _ **Duduk sambil memandangi birunya langit dengan tangan yang bertautan erat, bahkan kepala yang muda bersandar dengan manisnya di bahu yang lebih tua. Sementara satu tangan menganggur Taehyung sibuk mengelus sayang surai Jungkook.**_

 _ **Mereka benar-benar menikmati momen ini.**_

" _ **hyung, apa kau akan pergi lagi?"**_

 _ **Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum kasual ke arah Jungkook. Tak peduli jika yang lebih muda bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali.**_

" _ **aku memang harus pergi."**_

 _ **Taehyung berujar pelan, matanya berpendar. Melewatkan raut kekecewaan kekasih kelincinya.**_

" _ **hyung, apa kau tidak ingin kembali?"**_

 _ **Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, memandang Taehyung intens.**_

" _ **bukan tak ingin, tapi tak bisa—" jawabnya pelan.**_

" _ **mengapa begitu?" si pemuda Jeon bertanya dengan intonasi tinggi, tak terima akan jawaban kekasihnya.**_

" _ **aku bukan lagi iblis seperti dulu, aku sudah mati. Aku juga bukan manusia sayang, aku hanyalah seonggok roh yang tengah menunggu langit memanggilku." Ujarnya kasual, bahkan ia kembali mengecup pipi kanan kekasihnya membuat Jungkook merengut.**_

 _ **Tiba-tiba cahaya berpendar dari belakang tubuh Taehyung. Entah mengapa Jungkook merasakan perasaan takut menghampirinya.**_

" _ **apa hyung harus pergi sekarang?" tanyanya sambil meremas pakaian yang di kenakan Taehyung, mengetrti jika kekasihnya tengah ketakutan ia pun berinisiatif kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu.**_

" _ **Kookie, kau mau berjanji satu hal pada hyung kan?" tanyanya menatap Jungkook teduh, setelah melihat Jungkook yang menganggukan kepalanya—walau ragu— Ia kembali mengecup dahi itu sebentar sebelum kembali berkata—**_

" _ **lupakan hyung oke, dan carilah kebahagiaan lain-" Jungkook sontak menggeleng heboh mendengar permintaan Taehyung, membuatnya kembali tersenyum simpul.**_

" _ **hey, dengarkan hyung oke—"**_

"— _ **tidak, tidak. Kookie tak mau—" Taehyung tersenyum sendu, jemarinya mengelus pipi Jungkook pelan namun menenangkan.**_

" _ **Kookie, bahakan kau sudah berjanji pada hyung tadi." Ujarnya sendu, membuat Jungkook mendongak dan detik itu pula mata mereka kembali bertemu.**_

" _ **hyung, bodoh!" air mata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi Jungkook, dengan tenang Taehyung menyekanya lembut.**_

" _ **Kookie dengarkan hyung, sekali ini oke. Hiduplah bahagia, jika pelu lupakan hyung bodoh ini. Jujur, aku tersiksa jika harus terus melihatmu kesakitan seperti ini karena merindukanku, membuatku tak bisa tenang berada di sini!" ujarnya namun kembali mendapar gelengan dari Jungkook.**_

" _ **aku tak bisa hyung, jangan begini." Isakannya bahkan semakin jelas terdengar.**_

" _ **aku minta maaf Kookie, sungguh maafkan hyung. Cobalah dengan perlahan oke, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jalani semuanya seperti air yang mengalir. Hmm, ku rasa ini sudah waktunya—"**_

 _ **Jungkook menggeleng dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras di kedua obsidiannya.**_

" _ **hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin ikut. Kookie ingin sama Tae hyung." Rengeknya terus menggenggam kain pakaian Taehyung erat.**_

" _ **Kookie tidak boleh ikut hyung, karena di sini bukan tempat untukmu. Nah, dengar apa kata hyung. Mungkin di kehidupan ini kita tak di takdirkan bersama. Maka tak apa, jika di kehidupan selanjutnya hyung di lahirkan sebagai manusia dan kita bertemu lagi maka hyung pastikan, hyung takkan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Hyung mencintaimu sayang. Sangat mencintaimu."**_

 _ **Taehyung membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Jungkook, hingga dahi mereka menempel dengan sempurnanya, seolah mereka memang telah di takdirkan untuk bersama-sama.**_

" _ **huh, aku pasti akan sangatr merindukanmu." Kekehnya hambar.**_

" _ **hey, sudah jangan menangis lagi Kookie sayang."**_

 _ **Tapi Jungkook masih menangis, ia bahkan terus meremat pakaian atasnya membuat Taehyung membuang nafasnya gusar. Karena sejujurnya bukan ini alasannya menemui Jungkook. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya itu mulai melepaskan dirinya, mengingat ia harus tetap hidup walau bagaimana pun kondisinya.**_

" _ **Kookie, dengar. Kau tak pernah sendirian oke, hyung selalu menjagamu. Hyung selalu bersamamu walau kenyataannya kau tak pernah menyadarinya sama sekali."**_

" _ **Kookie, saranghae—" dan kembali bibir mereka bertemu, Taehyung melumat bibir itu dengan dalam. Seolah menyalurkan semua perasaannnya pada ciuman mereka kali ini. Sementara Jungkook mulai memejamkan matanya erat, menerima setiap lumatan yang di berikan Taehyung sesekali mencoba membalasnya. Perlahan ia merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.**_

" _ **selamat tinggal, nae sarang."**_

 _ **Dan semuanya gelap seketika**_.

"Kook, Kookie—" ia merasakan bahunya di guncang beberapa kali.

Obsidiannya terbuka dan saat itulah ia terpaku sesaat. Bukan karena Mingyu yang berada di hadapannya melainkan atensi _sosok_ lain yang di belakang tubuh tingginya itu. Menatapnya dengan sorot sendu.

Membuat air matanya kembali berlinang.

Tak memperdulikan pekikan khawatrir Mingyu.

Ia tetap memaku pandangannya pada _sosok_ di sana.

 _Sosok_ yang hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh, seperti apa katanya.

Sosok Taehyungnya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Chapter 2: Not Today**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mungkin bukan hari ini**_

 _ **Kita di takdirkan bertemu…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mimpi itu seperti sebuah beban untuknya. Perasaannya berubah tak menentu. Satu sisi ia senang; karena setelah sekian lama, Taehyung akhirnya menemuinya dalam mimpi. Di satu sisi ia juga merasakan sedih, karena perkataan Taehyung membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Bahkan kini makhluk itu tak lagi datang dalam mimpinya. Seakan memang menyuruh pemuda Jeon untuk melupakan atensinya.

Terhitung juga ini sudah hari ke sepuluh.

Dan Jungkook masih saja menantinya. Ia terus memikirkan Kim Taehyung, berharap agar makhluk itu mau kembali menemuinya walau presentasinya sangat tipis.

Tak salah bukan jika ia kembali berharap?

 **.**

"Jungkook- _ie_ , kau melamun lagi-?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya sosok tampan berkulit cokelat itu kembal menegur si pemuda manis, namun nihil. Pemuda di sebrangnya sama sekali tak bergeming. Masih terdiam layaknya manekin bodoh.

"Jungkook- _ie_ —"

Masih tak ada tanggapan berarti, membuat Mingyu menghela nafasnya sejenak.

Memandang wajah manis itu penuh damba, namun jika kalian lebih jeli lagi maka akan nampak luka serta kekecewaan di binar matanya.

Ia terluka karena Jungkook seakan mudah untuk ia dekati namun jauh untuk ia gapai. Dirinya juga kecewa karena hampir satu tahun mengenal pemuda berparas manis itu, namun tak pernah mendapat balasan perhatian yang ia berikan pada pemuda Jeon. Jungkook terlalu sulit untuk ia gapai.

' _tak bisakah kau menoleh ke arahku?'_

Lamunannya seketika buyar kala mendapati Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisinya. Mingyu mengernyit heran kala mendapati pemuda manis itu yang akan melangkah tanpa menegurnya seakan ia tak melihat sosoknya.

Atau memang tak melihatnya.

"hey, Jung. Mau kemana?" teriaknya saat mendapati Jungkook yang benar-benar berlalu secepat mungkin, seolah tengah mengejar seseorang.

Dengan panik ia ikut menyusul sosok itu yang berlari ke arah tikungan.

"Jung, mau kemana?" Mingyu kembali berteriak kala melihat sosok Jungkook menghilang di koridor bekas ruang lab Bahasa nyaris di belakang gedung bersama.

Mengabaikan jika tubuhnya mulai merinding karena hawa aneh di sekitar gedung itu.

Semua ia lakukan karena tak ingin kehilangan figur si kelinci manis.

.

Dengan langkah konstan ia terus berjalan, obsidiannya sibuk memindai kesana kemari guna menemukan objek yang tengah ia cari. Jungkook amat sangat yakin jika baru saja ia menemukan siluet seseorang yang amat familiar untuknya.

Namun entah mengapa ia harus kehilangan sosoknya secepat ini.

' _ku mohon, jangan pergi dulu'_ batinnya nanar.

Ia terus menerus memacu langkahnya, bahkan Jungkook sama sekali tak peduli jika dirinya sudah benar-benar masuk terlalu jauh dalam gedung yang sudah tak terpakai itu.

Tak memperdulikan koridor yang remang-remang karena minimnya pencahayaan, ia terus memacu langkah kakinya.

Mencari dan terus mencari.

' _ku mohon, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar yakin jika itu bukanlah halusinasiku semata-'_

"Jungkook—" langkahnya seketika terhenti kala seseorang tiba-tiba mencekal pergelangan tangannya erat.

Jungkook tak bergeming, masih sibuk memindai sekeliling. Mencari _sosok_ yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat mengerikan seperti ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ayo pergi. Tempat ini terlalu menyeramkan—" masih tak ada jawaban membuat Mingyu bergidik, melirik sekitar dengan pandangan mata awas.

' _andwae—'_

Sebenarnya apa yang tengah sahabat kelincinya itu cari di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Ia seolah tengah bermain film horor dengan Jungkook yang menjadi tokoh utamanya. Heol shit! Mengapa ia menjadi dramatis seperti ini?

"ayo pergi—" Mingyu mencoba menarik pergelangan tangan si kelinci namun pemuda itu masih tak bergeming.

' _andwae, sebentar lagi. Ku mohon-'_

Mingyu mengerutkan hidungnya kala sosok Jungkook masih terdiam mematung, bahkan meliriknya pun enggan. Heol, apa pemuda itu tak takut akan aura mencekam di sekelilingnya?

"Jungkook, ayo—"

Maka dengan paksa ia menyeret pemuda Jeon menjauh dari tempat itu.

'— _Yoongi hyung, aku yakin itu tadi kau'_

Tanpa menyadari sepasang mata terus mengawasi mereka, lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka dengan seringaian andalannya.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit terburu, Jimin melangkahkan kakinya—setengah berlari. Fikirannya kalut kala mendapat pesan dari Mingyu, bahwa Jungkook kembali bersikap aneh. Pemuda Jeon pergi ke area belakang sayap gedung bersama, padahal jelas-jelas semua orang tau bahwa tempat itu sudah tak terpakai lagi. Di tambah Jungkook seperti seorang bocah yang tengah mencari ibunya karena tersesat di pasar, benar-benar membuat Jimin kacau balau hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari dari studio tari fakultasnya ke ruangan kesehatan di fakultas sastra.

Jimin tak hentinya mengumpat karena entah mengapa jarak yang ia tempuh terasa amat jauh, sementara ia harus secepatnya mengetahui keadaan sahabat seperpopokannya.

Brugh

' _shit!'_

Kembali ia mengumpat lirih kala dirinya terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya karena menabrak seseorang, membuat orang di depannya juga ikut terjatuh dengan buku yang berserakan.

"ah, maafkan aku-" ujar Jimin sembari membantu membereskan bukunya yang berserakan karena insiden itu.

"tak apa, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Salahku juga yang tak melihat sekitar-"

Jimin mendongak dan tersenyum meringis meminta maaf, namun di balas santai oleh pemuda asing di hadapannya.

"tapi aku masih merasa bersalah padamu-" gumamnya, namun kembali pemuda di hadapannya berujar santai.

"sudah ku katakan, tak apa. tak usah sebegitu bersalahnya padaku _Chim_ —"

Dan dahi Jimin sukses mengernyit kala mendengar panggilan manis itu kembali menyapa indera pendengarnya.

"Chim? Maaf—"

"—tak usah terlalu terkejut begitu, aku tau siapa dirimu dan bagaimana kehidupanmu. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi jika tak ingin seseorang membunuhku karena tau aku mengganggu miliknya" pemuda asing itu tertawa hambar akan leluconnya sendiri. Namun Jimin tak ikut tertawa, benaknya masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dan itu benar-benar butuh jawaban.

"tunggu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Jimin mencekal pergelangan tangannya kala melihat pemuda itu berniat pergi dari hadapannya.

"kau tak perlu tau siapa aku, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau. Orang itu sebentar lagi akan datang padamu, jadi tunggu saja ia seperti kau selalu menunggunya selama ini—"

Min Yoongi.

Jimin tau benar orang yang di maksud pemuda itu adalah Min Yoongi, sosok _sugar baby_ nya di masa lalu, yang selalu ia tunggu sepenuh hatinya.

Dan cekalan itu mengendur begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang kembali menatap kosong ke depan. Terlalu banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang selama ini tak coba ia pikirkan, namun karena perkataan kelewat ambigu pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tak ia kenal malah kembali membuatnya mengingat sosok dari masa lalunya. Sosok yang ia rindukan dengan segenap jiwanya.

Tak menyadari jika bahkan sosok di hadapannya tengah menyeringai karena berhasil membuat Jimin kacau seperti ini.

.

Cklek

Mingyu sontak beralih ke arah pintu ruang kesehatan yang tiba-tiba terbuka, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega kala melihat Jimin berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun sedetik berikutnya keningnya mengernyit kala menyadari ada hal ganjil yang terjadi pada sahabat Jungkook itu.

Dan ia tambah cemas kala melihat Jimin yang berjalan ke arah mereka—lebih tepatnya Jungkook dengan pandangan kosong.

"Jim, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada sahutan, membuat Mingyu bergidik ngeri karena tingkah aneh pasangan sahabat itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan atensi Mingyu, Jimin duduk di tepian kasur yang pemuda Jeon tengah tempati kini.

"kau tau, tadi di perjalanan aku bertemu dengan _seseorang_ yang cukup aneh-" Jimin mulai bercerita. Tak peduli jika Jungkook akan meresponnya atau tidak, juga Mingyu yang memberikan raut penuh penasaran padanya.

"—ia berkata _seseorang_ yang selama ini aku tunggu, sebentar lagi akan _datang_ jadi ia menyuruhku untuk sabar menunggunya"

Jungkook masih tak bergeming, walau jelas Jimin tau pemuda itu mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"-aku tau orang yang _dia_ maksud adalah Yoongi, sugar _ku_. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah cemas saat tau ia akan datang, aku takut ketika ia datang nanti ia malah mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak ingin aku dengar. Dan yang parahnya, aku takut jika ia datang untuk kembali meninggalkanku dan takkan kembali lagi. Aku takut Jeon, aku harus bagaimana—" tanpa terasa air mata jatuh begitu saja. Banyak yang selama ini ia fikirkan tentang masa lalunya itu. Ia hanya takut ketika ia harus kembali merasakan rasa sakit akibat di tinggalkan oleh orang yang ia cintai untuk kedua kalinya.

Mingyu yang ikut mendengar cerita itu pun menunduk, tak sedikit ia mengerti keresahan yang di rasakan pemuda Park itu.

"—namun jauh sebelum itu, aku bertemu _seseorang_ yang mirip dengan Yoongi" sontak Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin, menatap sahabatnya penuh akan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Jimin tertawa ketika kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan sosok yang mirip—terlampau mirip dengan kekasihnya.

"—mereka benar-benar mirip. Dari segi fisik, wajah manisnya, tubuh mungilnya, bahkan tutur kata dan sikap _tsundere_ nya benar-benar mirip dengan Yoongi jadi tanpa sadar aku memanggilnya _hyung_ dan parahnya aku bahkan memeluknya erat, dan pelukan itu—"

Jimin berhenti sejenak. Matanya sudah menggenang kala ia kembali mencoba membayangkan pelukannya dengan si pemuda mungil.

"—pelukannya terasa sangat pas, dan terasa mirip dengan pelukan yang sering Yoongi berikan untukku. Aku kacau, karena mereka benar-benar mirip. Mereka satu, namun dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Hatiku sakit, kala ia tak mengingatku namun hatiku remuk redam kala ia tak mengenali sentuhanku-"

Ia menunduk, namun Jungkook tak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sahabatnya itu lakukan. Ia menangis, Jimin kembali menangis setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Baru kali ini ia kembali menitikan air matanya, dan itu di sebabkan oleh pemuda yang sama.

Ini adalah air mata pertamanya setelah kehilangan Yoongi.

Dan Jungkook seakan hancur karena mendengar Yoongi seketika juga ia teringat akan kekasih hatinya.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah bergeser mendekat, memeluk pemuda rapuh itu dari samping.

"—aku terus mengatakan aku merindukannya, namun ia masih tak mengingatku. Hingga akhirnya ku putuskan untuk memanggil namanya lagi, dan ia bereaksi. Ia marah karena aku memanggilnya Yoongi, ia marah karena nama itu dan menyuruhku memanggilnya Min Suga. Namun bukan namanya yang menjadi fokus utamaku, melainkan sorot matanya yang penuh kesakitan dan amarah yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut-"

Jungkook tambah mendekap pemuda itu erat, kala mendapati Jimin yang semakin tak terkendali. Ia sibuk mengoceh dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Ia masih belum mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Jungkook masih setia bungkam.

"—yang membuatku sakit adalah karena bukan ia yang tak mengingatku namun lebih ke ia yang mencoba untuk tak mengingatku lagi Jeon-"

" _hyung_ , sudah—"

Dan akhirnya Jungkook mengeluarkan suaranya. Ikut menangis bersama dengan Jimin. Membuka lebar luka yang nyatanya memang belum kering, malah mungkin tak akan pernah bisa kering.

Kembali mengingat kesakitan yang membuat mereka berakhir menderita seperti ini.

Kesakitan akan luka yang di tinggalkan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Bruk

"apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Pemuda yang jatuh tersungkur akibat tendangan itu tak terlihat marah, malah menyeringai kala mendapati pemuda mungil di hadapannya mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan predatornya.

"aku hanya membantumu, _Yoon_ —"

Brugh

"sial, jangan menyebut nama brengsek itu lagi. Dan berani-beraninya kau ikut campur pada urusanku!"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat marah, hanya terus tertawa membuat si mungil yang menyerangnya bertambah emosi saja.

"sialan, kau!"

Dengan brutal ia melayangkan tinjuan pada si pemuda yang sudah jatuh tersungkur dalam posisi pasrah, pasrah akan apa saja yang ingin di lakukan si mungil.

"aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, brengsek!"

Dan senja saat itu menjadi saksi akan luapan emosi si pemuda mungil.

.

"kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Dan setelahnya yang mereka lakukan setelah saling adu jotos adalah duduk di tepi atap, tak peduli jka tubuh mereka bisa saja jatuh terhempas melawan gravitasi.

Tapi siapa yang peduli.

"sudah puas mengeluarkan emosimu?"

Pemuda yang babak belur—dalam artian dirinya korban yang di pukuli terkekeh sejenak membuat pemuda mungil di sebelahnya mengerucutkan bibirnya yanpa sadar.

"ouh, jangan merajuk seperti itu _Yoon_ —"

Bukannya mereda, si mungil malah tambah merajuk mendengar sindiran kawannya itu.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, dan aku tak merajuk brengsek!" balasnya sarkas.

"heol, katakan pada seseorang yang mengerucutkan bibrinya seperti bebek-" sindirnya telak membuat si mungil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, enggan di goda terus-terusan oleh pemuda menyebalkan di sebelahnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, terlalu larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"apa tujuanmu menemui Jimin?"

Pemuda jangkung di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari belah bibir kawannya.

"aku hanya berniat membantumu, tak lebih-" jawabnya yang mana mengundang dengusan si mungil.

"jangan sampai mencoba menipuku _Won_ -"

Akhirnya si pemuda yang di panggil Won itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Si mungil merengut sebal mendapati kawannya itu malah tertawa terbahak seakan hal yang mereka perdebatkan merupakan sesuatu yang lucu dan sudah sepatutnya di tertawakan.

Melihat pemuda di sampingnya kembali cemberut, akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan tawanya walau terasa sulit.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah mentertawakanmu, alasanku menemui Jimin karena aku begitu penasaran akan sosoknya yang mampu membuat Min Suga yang di takuti di atas sana bertekuk lutut padanya-"

Suga mendelik garang padanya, namun hanya di balas senyuman miring oleh kawannya.

"aku tak setergila-gila itu padanyaWonu"

Wonu tersenyum remeh mendengar argumen Suga.

"katakan saja pada seseorang yang selalu memohon pada _dewa_ untuk di berikan tugas ini-"

"— _Min Yoongi_ "

"dasar brengsek!"

.

.

.

Jungkook terus menatap kosong ke arah depannya. Ia tengah duduk di halte bus, seperti tengah menunggu bus sama seperti yang lainnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak naik bahkan ketika sudah beberapa kali bus berhenti di sana.

Pemuda itu melamun. Fikirannya berkelana kesana kemari, seakan enggan untuk tetap di satu tempat. Kilas balik percakapannya bersama Jimin kembali melintas begitu saja bagai pita kaset rusak.

Min Yoongi.

Entah mengapa timbul perasaan membuncah di dalam dirinya.

Ia yakin pemuda itu kembali karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan.

Jungkook juga yakin jika Yoongi lah kata kunci di balik permasalahan pelik yang menimpa mereka.

Taehyung yang menolak bertemu kembali dengannya. Rumah kediaman orang tuanya juga mendadak sepi.

Terutama Jung Hoseok yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba seolah sudah di atur sedemikian rupa.

Jungkook yakin, pemuda Min pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

Ia harus segera menemuinya.

Namun pertanyaannya, bagaimana caranya ia menemukan sosok kekasih Jimin itu?

Ia tepekur, bahkan sama sekali tak bereaksi sekalipun hujan mulai turun mengguyur kota. Jungkook masih diam mematung, tak memperdulikan hawa dingin akibat hujan yang menghantarkan getaran menusuk ke kulit tubuhnya yang hanya di lapisi kaos kebesaran dan celana jins kesayangannya. Ia bahkan tak memakai jaket, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar menggigil kedinginan.

Namun bagi Jungkook, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting setidakya untuk saat ini. Karena baginya, bertemu dengan Min Yoongi adalah sesuatu hal yang penting.

Masih terdiam dengan di iringi bunyi hujan sebagai latar kesunyiannya. Seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Tak lama senyumannya mengembang, ia ingat sekarang.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk memanggil Taehyung.

Dan itu cukup berhasil.

Maka ia akan mencobanya juga pada Yoongi.

.

Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, hanya keheningan yang menyambutnya. Kedua orang tuanya tak ada. Ayahnya mungkin masih di kampus, sementara ibunya sepertinya tengah keluar.

Menyadari hal itu seringaian mulai terlukis di wajah manis Jungkook, berarti takkan ada yang mampu menggangguku batinnya antusias.

Tak memperdulikan lantai yang basahkarena tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari pakaiannya yang basah. Demi bertemu Yoongi, ia bahkan rela menerobos hujan yang lumayan deras itu.

Tujuan utamanya jelas, dapur. Karena di situlah _benda_ yang ia butuhkan berada.

Ia langsung menuju rak kecil yang tersedia di dekat bak pencuci piring. Namun nihil, _benda_ yang tengah di carinya tak berada di sana.

Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar. Beralih, ia membuka satu persatu laci namun nihil _benda_ itu masih tak dapat di temukan.

Tanpa sadar ia mendengus sebal, kala ia ingat jika mungkin ibunya sengaja menyembunyikan _benda_ itu dari jangkauannya karena takut Jungkook akan melakukan hal-hal ceroboh lagi.

Mendengus sesaat, ia kembali berfikir di mana kiranya ibunya menyembunyikan barang itu.

Hingga tak lama, mata kelinci itu berbinar kala tak sengaja menangkap buffet paling atas. Mendorong kursi makan, naik ke atasnya dan mulai membuka salah satu rak tempat ibunya biasa menyimpan cadangan makanan.

Dan binar itu semakin jelas terlihat kala _benda_ berkilau yang sedari tadi di carinya kini berada di genggamannya.

Sebuah pisau.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terus menelusuri jalanan di hadapannya. Senyumnya mengembang tipis kala mengingat suatu kenangan di sana.

Tanpa sadar ia berhenti, hanya untuk membiarkan imajinasinya kembali merenggut akal sehatnya. Kembali membiarkan dirinya mengingat sosok cinta dalam hidupnya. Min Yoongi.

Senyumnya. Gelak tawanya. Sikap _tsundere_ nya. Bahkan bagaimana ia merajuk. Semuanya terekam apik di dalam memori kepalanya. Semuanya masih terasa jelas baginya, seakan Min Yoongi masih di sana. Masih memberikannya cinta dan kasih sayang, selalu menemaninya di kesempatan apapun itu.

Imajinasinya mulai membayangkan sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan senyum semanis gulanya yang memperlihatkan gusinya serta matanya yang menyipit manis. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes begitu saja. Sosok Yoongi di hadapannya sangat jelas. Terlalu jelas malah untuknya. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

Air matanya sudah merembes keluar, isakannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"kenapa melupakanmu sungguh sulit, _hyung_ -"

Jimin bahkan masih bisa melihat bahwa sosok Yoongi di hadapannya tersenyum getir ke arahnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar balas tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _hyung,_ kau terlihat nyata—dan aku seakan gila karena berbicara sendirian"

Jimin seakan merasakan _de javu._ Ia ingat, pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, lebih tepatnya melihatnya. Yoongi dulu pernah berbicara padanya, malah menganggapnya hanya sebagai imajinasinya semata. Namun sekarang, seolah karma tengah ia rasakan kini.

Bahkan ia dapat merasakan sosoknya yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya, tenang. Seolah semua _ilusin_ ya nyata. Tersenyum dengan tenangnya ke arahnya yang masih terdiam kaku.

Dan ketika sosok Yoongi dalam _ilusi_ nya itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya, air matanya luruh begitu saja. Berlomba-lomba untuk turun.

" _hyung_ \- hikss—"

Isakannya terdengar lirih. Membelah hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sosok itu masih tak bergeming, terus menatapnya dengan tatapan hangatnya.

Dan ketika dengan berani Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk menggapai sosok Yoongi. Seketika ia membeku. Air matanya berhenti mengalir detik itu juga. Dan dalam detik itu juga ia mematung.

Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Yoongi _nya_. Dadanya masih bergemuruh dengan hebatnya.

"siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bodoh.

"aku? Min Suga"

Dan detik berikutnya rahangnya mengeras. Suga? Permainan konyol macam apa yang tengah kau mainkan, _hyung_? Suga jelas bisa merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada Jimin. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecut melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya.

"cih, Min Suga—" ia berdecih sejenak. Dan Suga tentu saja mendengarnya, ia semakin mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sikap Jimin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?—ah, lebih tepatnya mengapa kau bisa tau tempat ini?"

Pertanyaan sarkas yang di lontarkan padanya berhasil membuat Suga terdiam membisu. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri karena suatu hal.

" _Chim_ —"

Tak sengaja telinganya mendengar gumaman Suga. Ia mematung sejenak, tak menyangka jika akhirnya panggilan manis itu kembali ia dengar dari seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan.

Namun detik selanjutnya, ia kembali merubah raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"kau tak boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, hanya _kekasih_ ku yang boleh memanggilku _Chim_ -"

Entah mengapa setetes air mata keluar begitu saja dari sudut mata Suga. Jimin sempat terdiam melihatnya. Perasaannya bergejolak dengan hebatnya.

" _Chim_ -"

"—kau bukan Min Yoongi, jadi berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

Deg

Air mata semakin mengalir dengan derasnya. Perasaannya sesak, seolah sakit ketika mendengar setiap perkataan tajam Jimin. Ia seolah kembali di tampar pada masa lalu.

" _Chim_ , ak- aku—" Suga menuduk, menahan air matanya yang terus mendesak minta keluar.

"sudah ku katakan hanya Min Yoongi yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu-" desis Jimin tajam.

Suga mendongak, dengan matanya yang memerah. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata Jimin yang tetap memandangnya dingin, seolah tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Memang Jimin tak mengingatnya.

Karena di dalam hidupnya hanya satu yang akan selalu ia ingat.

Lelaki itu. Min Yoongi.

Sosok kekasih sejatinya.

Dan melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sikap Jimin padanya, membuat pertahanan yang sekuat tenanga ia bangun roboh sudah. Suga mengaku, ia akan selalu kalah ketika Jimin mulai berlaku dingin apalagi kasar padanya. Air matanya meluruh begitu saja kala tak mendapati kehangatan kekasih _nya_.

Maka air mata itu berlomba-lomba keluar. Tak kuat lagi dengan tungkai kakinya yang lemas seperti jeli, ia berjongkok dengan isak tangis pilu yang menyayat hati.

Tak peduli jika Jimin sekalipun melihatnya. Toh, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua penderitaannya hari ini.

Tak menyadari jika sedari tadi tatapan Jimin mulai berubah melunak padanya.

"apa harus seperti ini dulu agar kau bisa mengungkapkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya?"

Suga seketika mendongak kala mendengar gumaman lemah Jimin. Isakannya semakin keras kala melihat netra hitam favoritnya menatapnya dengan sorot penuh luka dan juga kerinduan.

" _Chim_ —" panggilnya lirih, seakan mengadu pada Jimin yang mulai berjalan dengan perlahan ke arahnya.

Bruk

Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya tatapan mata keduanya yang seakan tengah berbicara satu sama lain—di selingi dengan deguk isakan Yoongi yang masih terdengar beberapa kali. Perlahan tangan Jimin terangkat, mengelus surai _karamel_ pemuda di hadapannya.

"mengapa baru datang sekarang?" tanyanya dengan senyum sendunya. Suga tak langsung menjawab, hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lumayan keras guna mencegah isakannya keluar lagi.

Dan Jimin yang melihatnya tak suka akan perbuatan pemuda itu.

"hey, jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu nanti luka-"

Ibu jarinya mengelus daging kenyal itu halus, seolah takut jika ia kasar sedikit saja maka bibir itu akan pecah atau mungkin rusak oleh jarinya.

Dan Suga yang mendapat perlakuan sebegitu _spesial_ nya pun hanya bisa menitikan air matanya kembali.

" _Chim_ , aku—"

Ia mencoba berbicara di sela degukan air matanya, namun memang sungguh sulit untuk melakukannya.

"hey, hey. Tenanglah-"

Dan yang bisa Jimin lakukan kali ini hanyalah bagaimana pemuda manis itu bisa tenang kembali tanpa harus kembali merasakan sakit yang tak berujung.

Maka ketika sebuah pelukan menjadi jawaban atas segalanya, maka Jimin tak lagi ragu untuk membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat serta menentramkan jiwanya.

"sudah, tenanglah, aku di sini, bersamamu-"

"—tenanglah, Yoongi _hyung_ "

Karena hati tak pernah salah untuk mengenali seseorang.

.

.

.

Jungkook tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, di saat orang-orang mungkin tengah bergelung di dalam selimutnya atau tengah menonton film tengah malam bersama pasangannya masing-masing di sofa ruang tengah dengan berpelukan erat. Namun nyatanya Jungkook malah berakhir di sini, masih berkeliaran dengan nakalnya. Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah dirinya, sore tadi Mingyu mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan _hang out._ Berdalih _stress_ karena tugas yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk membuatnya tanpa fikir panjang menyetujuinya begitu saja—tanpa menyadari jika itu hanya dalih untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Entahlah ia peka atau tidak pada perasaan sahabat barunya itu. Dan hei, ini kan Seoul. Lagipula berkeliaran di jam segini pun masih aman-aman saja untukmu, lagipula Seoul kan kota tak pernah mati?

Dan berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sama, berdebar. Entah untuk mengingat saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung atau ia bertemu kembali dengannya setelah setahun berpisah. Entahlah.

Langkah kakinya masih berjalan seringan kapas. Nada-nada random keluar dari bibir tipisnya guna menghapus rasa sepi yang ia rasakan. Tepat ketika ia sampai di belokan, langkahnya seketika terhenti. Obsidiannya terlalu sibuk mengamati ujung gang di depannya. Gelap. Di sana sangat gelap, tak ada penerangan apapun. Namun seakan memiliki kemampuan layaknya makhluk nokturnal yang bisa melihat walau di dalam gelap sekalipun, ia bisa melihat ada sesuatu di sana. Jungkook memang tak bisa melihatnya secara jelas, namun ia merasakannya. Dan untuk kali pertama, ia amat bahagia karena memiliki insting yang kuat.

Harapannya terkabul, walau jelas ia masih tak tau apakah sesuatu itu merupakan satu dari harapan yang selalu ia panjatkan sebelum jatuh tertidur atau bukan. Rasa takutnya memang ia rasakan, namun ketika sadar jika sesuatu di sana bukanlah sesuatu yang bernafas seperti dirinya, rasa bahagia jelas terasa memuncak. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap jika _seseorang_ yang di harapkannya lah yang berdiri diam di sana, mengintainya dengan tatapan setajam elang miliknya, yang mana merupakan salah satu yang menjadi bagian favorit Jungkook.

' _hyung'_

Batinnya berbisik lirih. Langkahnya dengan lambat mengarah ke ujung gang.

Liquid beningnya sudah membasahi kedua pipinya sedari tadi.

Dan Jungkook tak terlalu peduli untuk menahannya atau setidaknya menghapusnya sejenak saja.

Ia mungkin hanya berharap, tapi semua orang jelas tau jika ia jelas sangat bertumpu pada harapannya itu.

Harapan kekasih yang mendamba pelukan sang belahan jiwa yang terenggut dari sisinya.

Dan ketika langkahnya semakin mendekat ia tak bisa untuk tidak meluapkan perasaan membuncahnya.

" _hyung_ —" lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Jungkook mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya walau jelas itu cukup sulit, karena di samping tak ada pencahayaan di sana—hanya pencahayaan sekedarnya dari rembulan, dirinya juga hanyalah manusia biasa. Bukan Yoongi yang memiliki suatu keistimewaan atau Taehyung, makhluk yang memiliki banyak kelebihan. Jadi yang bisa ia andalkan kembali hanyalah instingnya semata.

Hening. Ia bahkan tak merasakan apapun di sekitarnya. Tak ada suara, ataupun pergerakan semacamnya. Suasananya begitu tenang, seolah Jungkook tengah berdiri sendirian.

" _hyung_ —"

Mencoba kembali bersuara, namun tak ada hasil apapun. Barulah ketika panggilan yang ke berapa, kekehan seseorang memecahkan kesunyian malam itu, juga menyadarkannya jika yang ia temui kini bukanlah kekasihnya, Kim Taehyung.

.

Mingyu terlihat tengah berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa, ia baru pulang dari acara jalan sore sekaligus pendekatannya dengan Jungkook ngomong-ngomong. Bukan tanpa alasan dirinya begitu terburu-buru seperti ini, ponselnya mati karena kekurangan daya jadi ia harus buru-buru sampai di apartemennya untuk mengisi ulang ponselnya sekaligus menanyakan keadaan pemuda manisnya. Salahkan Jungkook, dengan kepala batu yang ia miliki, menolak mentah-mentah niat baiknya untuk mengantar pemuda bergigi kelinci itu puang ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan yang mana malah membuatnya mendadak cemas takut terjadi apa-apa pada Jungkook, mengingat jika ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam.

Dan ia tersenyum lebar kala melihat belokan terakhir yang menghubungkannya dengan apartemen miliknya terlihat, namun di detik selanjutnya langkahnya memelan. Mingyu jelas bisa merasakan ada _seseorang_ yang tengah mengikutinya—sebenarnya perasaan di ikutinya sudah terasa semenjak ia berpisah dengan Jungkook di pertigaan namun dirinya selalu menolak akan hal mustahil itu.

Dan ia masih merasa jika orang itu terus mengikutinya, yang mana malah membuat dirinya luar biasa geram. Ia bukannya takut, hanya saja ia malas untuk berkelahi di jam segini, apalagi Mingyu juga posisinya sedang terburu-buru.

"berhentilah mengikutiku sialan!"

Dengan geram ia memaki orang di belakangnya, bahkan tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sekalipun.

Namun bukannya berhenti, orang di belakangnya malah tertawa renyah, yang mana malah membuat emosi Mingyu makin tersulut saja.

"kau mengetahuinya, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mengejek.

Cukup sudah, kekesalan Mingyu sudah di ambang batas. Segera ia membalikan tubuhnya, menatap pemuda asing di hadapannya tajam.

Namun malah di balas tatapan meremehkan serta seringaian menyebalkan si pemuda asing.

"mau apa kau? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengenalmu" Mingyu memperhatikan pemuda _emo_ di hadapannya lekat, mencoba kembali mengingat siapa gerangan pemuda di hadapannya.

"kita memang tak saling mengenal, aku ke sini hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal padamu, jauhi Jungkook sebelum kau benar-benar terjatuh untuknya"

Mingyu mendecih tak suka mendengar ucapan dominasi si asing.

"apa hakmu melarangku mendekati Jungkook, kau kekasihnya?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek, namun si pemuda asing sama sekali tak bergeming.

"aku mengatakan hal ini untuk kebaikanmu, Jeon Jungkook sampai kapanpun takkan pernah memilihmu, ia hanya akan terus mengikuti hatinya pergi. Maka dari itu jauhi Jungkook selagi hatimu belum terlalu jatuh untuknya-"

Dan seketika sosok di hadapannya berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"brengsek!" makinya frustasi.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Outroo: Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah sepasang sayap**_

 _ **Untuk bisa bersamamu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heningnya malam malah tambah membuat suasana di sekitarnya kian terasa horor. Hembusan angin malam malah semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil akan kecemasan.

Cemas akan apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini.

Obsidiannya bergerak kesana kemari—gusar—penuh akan kewaspadaan. Ingin beranjak pergi, namun tubuhnya seolah membeku di sana tungkainya tak bisa di gerakan seolah ada seseorang yang memang dengan sengaja melumpuhkan sarafnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal karena lebih memilih mengikuti rasa penasarannya.

Harusnya dirinya memiih acuh saja dari pada harus berakhir terperangkap seperti saat ini.

Ia bahkan ingat. Siang tadi sepulang kuliah, ia kembali berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pisau dapur agar bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi. Namun entah sial atau malah beruntung, suara ibunya tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah pintu depan sehinga membuatnya secara refleks melempar pisau di genggamannya ke kolong meja makan. Beberapa menit ia menunggu sosok ibunya yang tak juga menampakan dirinya, membuatnya berjongkok untuk mencari _senjata_ andalannya. Namun ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan nama Mingyu kembali menarik atensinya penuh.

Dan kecil kemungkinan ibunya takkan menemukan pisaunya di kolong meja.

Membuatnya lemas luar biasa.

Kembali ke saat ini. Jungkook masih sibuk menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari dengan perasaannya yang kacau balau.

Karena ia sadar, hanya beberapa kaum iblis yang memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan tubuh seseorang.

Taehyung. Dan tentu saja orang yang tak ingin kembali ia ingat.

"mengingat sosokku _bunny_ —?"

Dan ia merasa perutnya mual luar biasa kala mendengar suara familiar itu.

Ia bahkan bisa dengan jelas melihat _sosok_ nya yang keluar dari kegelapan.

Bahkan Jungkook masih mengingat dengan jelas seringaian yang sangat ia benci itu harus kembali ia lihat.

Seringaian dari sosok yang membuat _miliknya_ pergi. Si brengsek—

" _hello bunny, long time no see, eh?"_

—Jung Hoseok yang entah bagaimana caranya kembali muncul di hadapannya.

 **.**

Dua insan yang tengah di mabuk rindu itu terlihat tengah bepelukan di atas ranjang kamar Jimin. Lagi-lagi Yoongi tak ingat kapan dan bagaimana pemuda kesayangannya membawanya dan berakhir di sini.

Yoongi masih memeluk Jimin _nya_ erat, seakan jika ia lepas nanti sosok kekasihnya akan pergi lagi. Hey, bukankah itu terbalik Yoon? Hidungnya berkali-kali mengusak dada bidang kekasihnya, kadang mengendusnya rakus menghirup aroma maskulin si dominan. Lalu terkadang akan terdengar dengungan serta rengekannya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang manja. Karena sangat jarang Yoongi mau bersikap seperti ini padanya. Menempelinya seperti anak kucing. Sungguh benar-benar menggemaskan. Kembali ia mengecupi pucuk kepala sang kekasih bertubi-tubi, yang mana menghasilkan rengekan tak terima dari si pria mungil namun Yongi tak mengelak malah semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan ternyaman milik Jimin.

Yang mana membuat sang kekasih lagi-lagi tertawa geli akan tingkah manjanya. Menutup matanya sejenak, menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Yoongi. Jimin terus merekam kejadian hari ini di dalam kepalanya, terus mengingat bagaimana sikap manja Yoongi padanya, mengingat kembali aroma yang sempat menghilang dari hidupnya.

Kembali mencoba merekam semuanya sebelum ia kembali harus merasa kehilangan.

Sontak kedua matanya terbuka kala pemikiran terakhir melintas begitu saja.

Yoongi yang seakan mengerti mengapa tubuh sang kekasih tiba-tiba saja menegang hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya, secara teknis mengatakan takkan terjadi apapun namun kenyataannya bahkan ia sendiri pun merasa jauh lebih ketakutan di bandingkan dengan Jimin. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan kini selain menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Jimin sebelum _misinya_ selesai.

Tak adil? Memang. Hidup tak pernah ada yang adil kawan.

Jadi kembali ia menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan sang kekasih, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana sebanyak-banyaknya karena setelah ini ia takkan pernah lagi bisa menghirup aromanya.

 **.**

Entah mengapa perasaan Mingyu mendadak tak enak, sedari tadi ia terus mengingat sosok si pemuda kelinci pujaan hatinya. Merasa menyesal mengapa ia tak memaksa saja untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang, karena dengan begitu dirinya takkan secemas ini. Tapi salahkan sifat kepala batu sang sahabat, Jungkook terus menolak dengan beribu alasan yang selalu ia kemukakan padanya. Membuat mereka hanya akan berdebat tak jelas hingga akhirnya Mingyu yang kalah, lebih tepatnya mencoba mengalah untuk pujaan hatinya.

"ayo, angkat Kook" gumaman sarat akan kefrustasian itu kembali terdengar. Berkali-kali mencoba men _diall_ sahabat kelincinya namun berakhir juga nada panjang yang tak berujung.

Jungkook memang mengatakan akan menghubunginya begitu ia tiba di rumah dengan selamat. Namun setelah satu jam lalu mereka berpisah dan bahkan hampir satu jam yang lalu dirinya tiba di kediamannya—dan harusnya Jungkook pun begitu. Namun tak ada satupun panggilan atau minimal pesan singkat dari pemuda Jeon.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, Jungkook mengingkari janjinya atau ia belum sampai di rumahnya? Untuk opsi pertama ia rasa tak mungkin, karena selelah apapun Jungkook pasti akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu karena ia tak ingin membuat orang lain terdekatnya merasa khawatir akan dirinya walau kenyataannya Jungkook memang selalu membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya khawatir akan dirinya.

Lalu apa? Melirik sekilas jam di atas nakas. 11:20 KST. Tak mungkin kan di jam seperti ini Jungkook masih berkeliaran di luar rumah. Memangnya mau kemana bocah kelinci itu malam-malam begini?

Menggigit bibirnya frustasi. Dan di percobaan kelima ia menyerah. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya meninggalkan sang pujaan hati pulang sendirian.

' _harusnya kau tak membiarkannya pulang sendirian'_

Mingyu berjengit kaget, itu bukan suara hati maupun pikirannya. Lagipula suaranya terkesan rendah dan penuh akan aura dominasi.

Suaranya juga berupa geraman layaknya seorang predator yang menemukan incarannya.

Lalu jika bukan dirinya, suara siapa itu? Mengapa suaranya terdengar sangat jelas di kepalanya. Sedikit bergidik negri, akhirnya ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur, menyelimuti tubuh jangkungnya dengan selimut. Mencoba tertidur guna melupakan suara asing itu.

 **.**

Detik jam terdengar jelas dari ruang gelap gulita itu. Netranya terus menatap jam yang menggantung indah, lalu mengalihkannya pada pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Seolah tengah menunggu _seseorang_ yang sudah lama tak kembali.

Namun ketika malam semakin merangkak naik, ataupun detik jam terdengar seolah mengejeknya, sosoknya tak juga menampakan atensinya dari balik pintu itu.

Haruskah ia kembali membuka _segelnya_?

Tapi bagaimana jika yang datang duluan bukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu kedatangannya?

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah luar seakan membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

Maka begitu pintu terbuka dan ruangan yang ia tempati otomatis terang menderang. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan setelah menghembuskan nafas kecewanya hanyalah tersenyum sendu pada sosok yang mematung di sana.

Menatapnya seolah ia adalah alien yang nyasar ke rumahnya.

"kau—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berawal dari sebuah tatapan lembut, lalu entah siapa yang memulai. Bibir berbeda bentuk itu menempel—pada awalnya. Melihat Yoongi yang sama sekali tak menolak, malah terpejam dengan begitu syahdunya maka tak ada lagi yang perlu ia khawatirkan. Tak ada lagi yang ia cemaskan.

Maka di tekannya bibir tipis milik sang kekasih lalu mulai melumatnya lembut dan teratur; yang mana menghasilkan erangan geli dari celah bibir si mungil. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga bingung, mengapa dirinya dengan tiba-tiba mencium Yoongi. Seakan ada yang mengendalikan dirinya, namun sepertinya tak mungkin. Berkata pada pemikirannya sendiri, bahwa ia melakukan hal ini murni karena merindukan kekasihnya.

Jadi tak ada yang bisa mencegah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya ketika lidahnya mulai ikut turun dalam sesi permainan mereka.

"eunghh—" satu erangan kembali lolos kala lidah panas Jimin berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Membelai lidahnya dengan gerakan penuh sensual.

Bahkan lengan rantingnya yang semula menahan dada Jimin, entah sejak kapan sudah mengalung dengan indahnya di leher sang dominan—mengacak suarainya mencoba menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang di berikan pada bibirnya.

Bahkan tak ada yang sadar bahwa Jimin kini tengah menindih tubuh mungil milik sang kekasih di atas kasur. Hanya bertumpu pada siku agar berat tubuhnya tak terlalu menghantam pemuda di bawahnya.

"Jim- anghh—" pukulan main-main di bahunya membuatnya seketika tersadar; jika kekasih mungilnya membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernafas. Maka dengan setengah tak rela, ia melepas tautan bibir mereka. Mengamati sosok sempurna di bawahnya dalam diam.

Bagaimana wajah putihnya merona dengan pekatnya. Mata kecil yang selalu memandangnya tajam; kini terpendar sayu. Bibir tipisnya memerah—juga membengkak dengan saliva yang membuatnya mengkilat menggoda. Dadanya naik turun seakan mencoba meraih nafasnya yang sempat di curi olehnya. Dan Jimin bisa dengan jelas merasakan bagaimana miliknya yang menegang perlahan-lahan.

"uhh?"

Jimin sontak menyeringai kala mendapai tubuh Yoong yang menegang di bawah kuasanya. Sementara si mungil hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kala sesuatu yang keras di dekat paha bagian dalamnya itu mulai menggesek miliknya yang masih tertidur dengan gerak lambat namun menyiksa. Jimin hanya terdiam acuh, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Menghirup aromanya rakus sebelum mengendusnya; yang mana membuat Yoongi menggeliat karena geli hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang sedari tadi menusuk pahanya bertambah bangun.

"diamlah _hyung_ , kau malah membangunkannya"

Cup

"ahk- Jim" mengecup, menjilat lalu menghisapnya. Jimin terus menerus membuat noda di kulit putih mulus sang kekasih. Tanda yang hanya mengartikan jika pemuda di bawahnya mutlak hanya miliknya seorang.

"ah- ahh— Jim-"

Maka ketika pemuda di bawanya mulai terlena akan permainannya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Jimin kembali menubrukan bibirnya pada bibir tipis yang selalu menjadi candunya. Mengajak sang kekasih untuk menyusuri permainan yang membuat gairah mereka meletup-letup. Membawa pasangannya terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Melupakan dunia dan sekedar melupakan apa yang akan mereka hadapi ke depannya.

"Jim- Jim— ahh- ahk—"

Lantunan merdu itu terus terdengar kala Jimin semakin jauh menyentuh si _baby sugar_ milik _nya_. Kembali mencumbu leher putih miliknya yang sebelumnya telah ia beri klaim; menambah jumlah tanda di sana sehingga kulit putih pucat itu benar-benar tertutupi dengan bercak merah gelap. Membuka atasan yang di kenakan kekasih manisnya dengan cepat. Jilatan serta hisapannya mulai turun ke arah dada putih pemuda Min.

"ak- je— ah- bal Jim— ahkk"

Tubuh di bawahnya tak henti-hentinya menggeliat resah kala lidah kurang ajar Jimin mulai menjilati puting merah mudanya sensual. Bahkan tangan kirinya yang menganggur; memelintir putingnya yang tak terjamah lidah panasnya.

Yoongi tentu merasa melayang, ia seakan tak lagi menempati dunia karena Jimin terus menerus memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Titik sensitifnya berkali-kali di mainkan sang kekasih.

Miliknya sudah sedari tadi menegang; bahkan ia merasa celana yang di kenakannya sudah basah di bagian depan. Heol, bahkan Jimin sama sekali belum menyentuh miliknya namun ia sudah akan mengalami _cum_. Bola matanya berputar kala lagi-lagi lidah Jimin kembali bermain di bagian tubuh sensitifnya yang lain—kali ini perut bawahnya hampir menuju pangkal pahanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Jimin menghentikan jilatannya; yang mana membuatnya mengerang kecewa.

"aku mencintaimu—" bisiknya sebelum kembali menabrakan bibir mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook masih terdiam di tempatnya, memandang _sosok_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Seolah masih tak percaya akan atensinya; selebihnya tak mempercayai akan apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut busuknya itu.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum samar. Tentu saja ia tak berhak marah apalagi kesal pada pemuda kelinci di hadapannya. Jelas ia sadar jika kelakuannya selama ini berhasil membuat Jungkook tak percaya lagi padanya. Ia sadar akan hal itu, jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandang sosok di hadapannya dengan teduh.

"fikirkanlah kembali, jika kau sudah siap. Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu—"

Dan Jungkook tak ubahnya pemuda yang mendadak dungu. Entah ia harus menangis haru berterima kasih padanya. Atau menangis kencang mengatainya gila.

Dan hari itu Jungkook sukses di buat bingung akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jemarinya bergetar akan ketakutan. Netranya terus menerus menatap ponselnya lamat; lebih tepatnya kontak Jeon Namjoon. Menimang sebentar, haruskah dirinya menghubungi suaminya dan membuat sosok di hidupnya itu frustasi di tengah dinasnya ke Daegu; lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang penuh dengan kekalutan akan mengendarai mobilnya pulang ke Seoul. Detik ini juga.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum ia menarik rambutnya frustasi. Kembali melirik _sesuatu_ yang teronggok dengan manisnya di atas meja; yang mana sedari tadi menjadi bahan rasa frustasinya.

Pisau dapur. Seokjin ingat betul, bahwa ia meletakan benda itu di rak atas tempat penyimpanan cadangan makanan. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, pisau itu sudah tergeletak dengan manisnya di bawah kolong meja makan. Kenapa ia tau?

Berterima kasihlah pada Taehyung, yang –jujur saja ia juga kaget ketika kembali menemukan pemuda itu di sekelilingnya. Ia tak berbicara, hanya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke kolong meja menyimpulkan segalanya bagi Seokjin.

Belum sempat ia berterima kasih, namun sosok tampannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Namun satu hal yang ia yakini, Jungkook kembali berulah di saat semuanya tak ada di rumah.

Kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum bahu itu bergetar karena tangis.

Kembali menangisi hidup anaknya yang selalu menderita itu.

 **.**

Ia terseok kala melangkahkan kedua tungkai jenjangnya. Obsidiannya yang selalu berkilau cerah itu kini redup; nampak kosong. Kadang kala ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saking tak fokusnya ia berjalan.

Jika kembali di tilik, ia terlihat cukup berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan muka pucatnya yang kusam karena peluh. Kembali ia tersandung kakinya namun dirinya masih kuat menopang keseimbangan tubuhnya. Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun meluncur juga.

" _kau ingin bersama Taetae kesayanganmu kan?"_

Isakan lirihnya kini terdengar membelah keheningan malam.

" _aku bisa membantu untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu itu"_

Ia mulai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, mencoba meredam isakannya sendiri.

" _jangan takut, anggap saja ini sebagai penebus dosa-dosaku pada kalian berdua"_

Bruk

Dan kembali ia tersandung, kali ini ia tak mampu menopang tubuhnya sehingga tubuh ringkihnya jatuh terduduk di aspal yang dingin.

"Taetae _hyung_ , aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya gamang. Di satu sisi ia ingin mempercayai Hoseok namun melihat ke belakang tentang apa yang selama ini Hosoek lakukan pada keduanya ia jadi ragu sendiri.

Haruskah ia kembali menyerahkan dirinya pada lelaki yang membuat dirinya berpisah dari sang kekasih?

Namun di satu sisi ia ingin mengabaikan perkataannya yang seolah-olah benar akan mempertemukannya dengan sang kekasih.

" _hyung,_ haruskah aku mempercayainya _lagi_?"

 **.**

"aku pulang-" ujarnya lesu.

Mendengar suara Jungkook, Seokjin buru-buru menghapus air matanya; untungnya pisau yang di temukannya telah ia amankan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Jadi anaknya itu takkan mencurigai apapun.

"anak ibu sudah pulang?" sapanya riang, merentangkan tangannya ketika melihat sosok rapuh pemuda Jeon berjalan ke arahnya.

Jungkook tak menolak, ia justru langsung menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan sang ibu; yang mana ia cari sedari tadi.

"lelah?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukannya yang mana membuat Seokjin gemas akan tingkah manja Jungkook yang kembali ia rasakan. Dengan sayang ia mengelus kening puteranya; kadang ia menyeka keringat yang membuat wajah anaknya menjadi jelek.

"apa yang putera ibu lakukan hari ini?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Jungkook malah mulai merengek seperti biasanya; seakan ia tak pernah memiliki masalah apapun. Yang mana membuat Seokjin menahan air matanya –karena di satu sisi ia percaya Jungkook _nya_ telah kembali namun di sisi lain ia takut kalau ini hanyalah sebuah firasat jika ia akan kehilangan putera kesayangannya itu.

"aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Mingyu di _game center_ " jawabnya pelan teredam oleh dekapan erat yang di berikan ibunya.

Air mata Seokjin menetes sekali tanpa ia minta. Menangis haru karena Jungkook _nya_ benar-benar telah kembali.

"kau menikmati waktumu, eoh?" tanya Seokjin sedikit serak yang di balas anggukan pelan oleh Jungkook. Puteranya itu masih tetap mendekap erat tubuh berisi milik ibunya, seakan enggan kehilangan kenyamanan yang belasan tahun lamanya selalu ibunya berikan.

Hening beberapa saat hingga kemudian suara si pemuda Jeon kembali terdengar membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ibu, maafkan aku"

Tes

Setetes air mata kembali jatuh.

"bu, maafkan Kookie—"

Dan air matanya luruh tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi. Mendengar permintaan maafnya; entah untuk sikapnya selama ini atau untuk hal lain.

Sadar jika tubuh yang di dekapnya itu sedikit bergetar, Jungkook tak melepasnya malah semakin mendekapnya erat.

"ibu—"

"—jangan ulangi lagi, berhenti membuat ibu takut Kook" buru-buru Seokjin memotong perkataan Jungkook dengan suara seraknya.

Hening. Jungkook tak menyahuti apapun.

"maafkan aku, karena mengecewakanmu bu-"

Dan Seokjin sadar jika akhirnya ia harus benar-benar kehilangan puteranya.

Maka di dekapnya erat tubuh hangat Jungkook sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kehangatan yang selalu ia dapatkan.

"ibu tak bisa kehilanganmu, sayang-"

Menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum dengan berat hati ia berujar—

"—tapi ibu akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu"

—membuat tubuh di dekapannya menegang sesaat.

Dan Seokjin tak lagi menahan isakannya. Ia menangis meraung sambil mendekap erat tubuh Jungkook _nya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi apa yang _baby sugarku_ lakukan di sini?" Yoongi tak langsung menjawab. Tubuh mungilnya bersandar dengan eratnya pada tubuh Jimin yang tak terlapisi apapun. Keduanya polos, hanya selimut putih yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

Kepala Yoongi bersandar dengan nyamannya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya. Telunjuknya memainkan pola _abstrak_ di dada kecoklatan itu. Sementara sang kekasih tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Satu lengannya memeluk bahu telanjang Yoongi, sesekali mengelusnya secara garis vertikal.

"aku hanya tengah membantu Taehyung dalam _misinya,_ sekalian untuk menemuimu"

Mendengung sejenak. Kemudian ia menguselkan hidungnya pada tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya. Mencium dadanya berulang-ulang yang mana menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari si pria dominan.

"berhenti menggodaku _baby_ , atau aku akan kembali kehilangan kendali" geramnya karena Yoongi tak berhenti menggodanya, malah semakn _intens_.

"Yoon. Aku serius-"

Barulah pemuda manis itu mengalah. Berhenti menggoda kekasihnya dengan cara menciumi kulit dadanya.

Dan mau tak mau, ia terpaksa memberitahukan hal yang seharusnya tak Jimin ketahui, namun mengingat jika kekasihnya merupakan sahabat dekat Jungkook maka Yoongi tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain kembali menyeret Jimin dalam hal ini.

"kau ingat, tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku mati dan Taehyung musnah-" lirihnya yang mendapati tubuh Jimin yang menegang, jelas ia sangat mengingat bagaimana tubuh kekasihnya yang di hempaskan begitu saja oleh Hoseok setelah sebelumnya jantungnya di tusuk oleh salib. Dan bagaimana raut manis itu yang sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya, memintanya untuk berhenti menangis. Semuanya masih terekam dengan jelas di memorinya dan tak mungkin Jimin lupakan begitu saja.

Dan sekarang, kekasihnya kembali mengungkit hal menyakitkan itu lagi.

Mengetahui jika Jimin kembali di landa emosi, maka yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanyalah kembali memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat-erat.

"sudah, jangan di ingat lagi. Aku tak apa, sungguh. Ini memang pilihanku, jadi tolong jangan benci dirimu sendiri, sayang"

Maka Jimin tak bisa untuk tak luluh, apalagi kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan mesra.

"—kau tau Chim, karena kejadian itu kami di beri hak istimewa. Taehyung tak langsung di musnahkan, namun ia juga tak bisa bereinkarnasi karena tetap jatuh cinta pada manusia itu merupakan kesalahan jadi anggap itu sebagai bentuk hukuman untuknya. Ia masih berada di perbatasan antara neraka dan dunia manusia—tak ada surga, karena makhluk seperti kami tak mungkin bisa menyecap keindahan itu. Jadi _dewa_ membuang kami ke _dunia_ yang berisikan makhluk dengan hak istimewa seperti kami. Selama di sana, Taehyung tak hentinya terus melamun. Di depan kami ia selalu tersenyum, namun kami tau ketika ia jauh ia selalu bersedih karena dirinya harus terjebak di dunia itu selamanya. Karena di antara kami semua, hanya Taehyunglah yang tak bisa bereinkarnasi itu membuatnya terpuruk sehingga aku mencoba meminta bantuan pada yang lain agar mau membantu Taehyung untuk dapat bertemu dengan Jungkook, walau dalam mimpi sekalipun-"

Jimin tertegun, balik merengkuh kekasih mungilnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya lah yang ada di posisi Taehyung.

"biar ku tebak, Taehyung berhasil menemui Jungkook?" Yoongi terkekeh geli karena Jimin mulai menguselkan hidung mancungnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"—ya ia memang berhasil, namun ia harus membayar mahal atas keinginannya itu"

Suara Yoongi yang memelan tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merasa tak nyaman, cukup takut akan apa yang harus Taehyung bayar demi menemui Jungkook.

"apa yang harus ia lakukan?"

Dan mendengar hembusan nafas Yoongi yang terdengar ragu-ragu dan berat membuat perutnya melilit seketika.

"cukup rumit, ia harus merelakan tubuhnya di cambuk setiap hari, setiap saat hanya untuk bisa membuka _segelnya_ sebanyak tiga kali"

"—dan ku fikir kemarin adalah _segel_ terakhirnya di depan Seokjin, jadi mau tak mau ia menyuruhku untuk turun tangan langsung"

Yoongi terkekeh miris, kembali mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu harus terus menderita.

"tunggu dulu, turun langsung, apa maksudnya? Jangan katakan jika akan ada peperangan lagi?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam membuat yang di tatap hanya bisa menampilkan senyum lemahnya.

"ya, memang itu kebenarannya. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Chim—"

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _hyung_ , jelaskan padaku"

Namun melihat raut wajah Yoongi yang terlihat mengeras, menegaskan jika _sesuatu_ yang akan ia hadapi kali ini merupakan hal yang sangat serius.

" _dia_ kembali Chim-"

Bersamaan dengan bisikan lirih kekasihnya, ia merasa kembali di tampar pada masa lalu.

"—Jung Hoseok kembali"

Karena kini yang ada di fikirannya hanyalah sosok sahabatnya, Jeon Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sosok pemuda manis berambut cokelat terang itu hanya bisa terdiam mematung; tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan keringat dingin yang terus menetes dari beberapa titik di tubuhnya. Mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat, mencoba menguatkan dirinya akan apa yang menimpa dirinya beberapa saat kemudian. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini merupakan pilihannya sendiri.

Maka degan perlahan ia menaik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Mensugestikan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

' _ibu, maafkan aku—'_

Bertepatan dengan bisikan lirihnya; ia mulai berjalan dengan langkah mantap memasuki sebuah hutan yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lapangan.

Tepat di mana _seseorang_ tengah menantinya.

 **.**

Perasaan Mingyu mendadak kacau balau, entah mengapa. Hanya saja ia selalu memikirkan pemuda kelinci pujaan hatinya. Apa yang tengah di lakukannya kini? Atau apakah ia juga memikirkan dirinya?

Mengingat hal terakhir, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pedih.

Heol, itu tak mungkin. Memang siapa dirinya hingga Jungkook harus mengingatnya segala.

Memaksa otaknya untuk kembali ia ajak berkompromi, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di meja nakas; mengabaikan beberapa pesan masuk di sana. Jemari panjangnya sibuk mencari kontak Jungkook, setelah menemukannya ia kemudian men _diall_ sahabatnya itu.

"maaf, nomor yang anda tuju—"

"ah, shit" umpatan lirih berhasil ia keluarkan mana kala bukan suara merdu sahabatnya yang menjawab panggilannya, melainkan suara seorang wanita yang bertugas sebagai operator yang menjawabnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar, ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri ke atas ranjang besar miliknya. Menutup matanya sejenak sebelum ia kembali teringat akan beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel pintarnya itu.

Maka dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan ia mengambil ponselnya yang sebelumnya ia letakan tak jauh dari tubuh besarnya. Membuka kembali kuncinya, lalu menelusuri salah satu folder dengan _ikon_ sebuah surat di sana.

Dahinya seketika mengernyit heran karena dari tiga pesan yang ia terima salah satunya merupakan pesan dari orang yang saat ini tengah ia khawatirkan.

Tumben Jungkook mengirimkan pesan singkat padanya, batinnya bingung.

Maka dengan penasaran, ia membuka pesan tersebut. Namun detik berikutnya dahinya tambah mengernyit heran akan maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

 _From: Jungkook-ie_

 _Mingyu~ Ming Ming~~ ketika kau membaca pesan ini, ku harap kau sedang dalam posisi sadar kekeke, aku bercanda oke^^ Ming~ aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, tetap selalu di sampingku walau aku selalu meresponmu dengan acuh. Ah mungkin kau bingung kenapa aku mengirimkan pesan dadakan seperti ini padamu, tenang saja kondisiku sedang dalam baik-baik saja malah mungkin akan selalu baik-baik saja, setelah ini. Ah, tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat ya Ming. Aku bahkan masih merasa seperti baru kemarin aku mengenalmu. Ah, sepertinya ini terlalu panjang, baiklah aku akan langsung ke intinya oke. Ming, terima kasih sudah mau manjagaku selama ini, mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tak perlu mencemaskanku lagi, kau bisa berhenti untuk menjagaku karena seseorang yang memang bertugas menjalani kewajibannya akan kembali datang. Jadi, ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Ming~ kau lelaki baik, wajah tampanmu pasti banyak membuat beberapa pemuda maupun wanita terpikat padamu. Carilah pendamping hidupmu sendiri Ming, sudah cukup kau menderita selama ini karena mencintai sendirian. Untuk yang satu ini, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Maaf karena menjadi jahat untukmu, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa menerima cinta darimu. Kau terlalu baik untukku, lagipula hatiku sudah terenggut sejak dahulu Ming, dan kini aku tengah berjuang untuk menyatukan kepingan hati yang sempat terpisah itu. Jadi, do'akan aku ya Ming^^ ah, sungguh sepertinya ini terlalu kepanjangan._

 _p.s: jangan lupakan aku ya Ming~ sekalipun nanti kau tak bisa melihatku lagi^^_

 _tertanda, sahabat kelincimu Jeon Jungkook._

Dan entah mengapa perasaannya tiba-tiba mendadak berubah tak enak. Dan juga ia merasa menyesal setelah membaca pesan yang di kirimkan sahabatnya itu.

' _percuma mencegah sekalipun, takdir ini akan tetap berjalan-'_

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia kembali bergidik ngeri karena suara _seseorang_ tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Suaranya agak berbeda dari orang yang pertama kali memasuki fikirannya, walau nyatanya suara tersbut sama-sama berat dan rendah.

 **.**

Jung Hoseok menyeringai lebar kala melihat wajah pucat pasi milik Jungkook yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Tersenyum meremehkan kala mendapati wajah pucat itu di lingkupi kekhawatiran yang besar, sungguh mangsa di hadapannya kali ini terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Dengan perlahan ia membawa kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati si pemuda kelinci yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Senyuman terukir menyeramkan kala berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda yang sudah lama ia incar kematiannya itu.

"aku tau jika pada akhirnya kau akan datang padaku—"

Tak ada jawaban, Hoseok tau jika pemuda manis di hadapannya tengah mati-matian berusaha meredamkan ketakutannya sendiri.

Oh, benar-benar kelinci menggemaskan.

Namun sayang, nyawanya akan melayang dalam beberapa jam ke depan.

Tepat di tangan penuh dosanya.

Membayangkannya membuat ia tersenyum menyeramkan yang mana membuat pemuda di hadapannya semakin ketakutan.

"ah, ayo langsung saja kita adakan _ritualnya_ -"

Dan Jungkook sadar, sudah sangat terlambat untuknya mundur saat ini. Ia sudah bertindak terlalu jauh, maka yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah pada semuanya. Membawa langkahnya mendekati tempat ritual yang berupa batu itu yang mana akan selalu mengingatkannya akan kejadian beberapa tahun silam.

Di mana dirinya hampir mati dua kali di sini.

Dan di mana juga ketika ia harus kehilangan _kekasihnya_ di tempat terkutuk ini.

Hoseok menyeringai puas kala melihat Jungkook yang kini pasrah terbaring di sana, seakan mempercayakan segalanya pada sang iblis. Memberikan nyawanya secara cuma-cuma.

Maka yang ia lakukan kemudian berjalan mendekati sang kelinci yang hari ini menjadi korbannya, menyeringai lebar sesaat.

"kau sudah siap kan _bunny_?"

Dan hanya berupa anggukan yang ia terima dari sosok kelinci menggemaskna milik adiknya itu.

 **.**

Berkali-kali Yoongi bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, membuat Jimin yang juga tertidur di sebelahnya terbangun akibat kekasih manisnya itu.

"hey, _baby_ bangunlah. Kau kenapa?"

Ia mengguncang tubuh mungil itu berkali-kali, namun bukannya membuka mata. Yoongi malah semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah, keningnya mengernyit dalam, seakan mimpi yang tengah di alaminya teramat sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

Jimin tentu saja cemas melihat kekasih mungilnya yang resah dalam tidurnya, ia terus mengguncang tubuh itu pelan. Bibirnya mengecupi wajah manisnya di sertai gumaman menyuruhnya untuk bangun. Namun pemuda itu masih tetap memejamkan matanya dengan erat; menolak untuk mengakhiri mimpinya.

" _andwae_ —" mata sayu itu tiba-tiba terbuka, peluh mengucur melewati pelipisnya; menandakan setidaknya betapa menakutkannya mimpi yang ia alami barusan.

Dan hal pertama yang Yoongi lihat saat membuka kedua matanya adalah tatapan khawatir milik pria pujaannya.

"sst, tak apa. Aku di sini _baby_ , aku bersamamu"

Jadi yang bisa Jimin lakukan hanyalah membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggung telanjangnya pelan; memberikan kenyamanan pada sang kekasih yang jiwanya sedang terguncang akan mimpinya itu.

"sstt— tak apa, aku di sini, sayang" Jimin terus menerus mengelus punggung telanjang itu; terus menenangkan kekasihnya. Namun secara mendadak, Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Mencengkram bahunya erat; mata sayunya memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"hubungi Jungkook sekarang dan tanyakan di mana ia kini" titahnya yang mana malah membuat Jimin kebingungan.

Jungkook? Memang ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

Masih setengah linglung, ia meraih ponsel di atas nakas samping ranjangnya; mulai menghubungi nomor Jungkook. Namun sayangnya nomor yang ia tuju sedang tak aktif.

Melirik sedikit kekasihnya yang masih saja memandangnya khawatir, ia kembali mencoba menghubungi sahabatnya setelah ia mengelus surai pemuda di hadapannya dengan sayang.

"memangnya kenapa dengan Jungkook?" ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Sambil terus mencoba menghubungi Jungkook, ia menatap Yoongi yang masih terdiam tak bereaksi. Hanya memandangnya khawatir.

Tak ada jawaban. Yoongi masih setia bungkam membuat Jimin menghela nafasnya sejenak.

Mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya yang berubah menjadi tak enak seperti saat ini.

"nomornya tak aktif, mungkin ia sed—"

"—kita terlambat" bisikan lirih Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin.

Sementara Jimin, pemuda itu masih terdiam; dengan kening berkerut tajam tak mengerti dengan arti perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Ia bahkan hanya terdiam membisu kala melihat Yoongi yang terburu memakai pakaiannya saat ini. Namun entah mengapa air matanya mengalir dengan deras tanpa ia tau sebabnya.

"kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya setengah linglung entah pada siapa, Yoongi yang mengerti akan kekalutan Jimin, hanya bisa duduk di sampingnya; menatapnya sendu setelah mengelus pipi tirus Jimin yang tersapukan air matanya.

"ayo pergi, kita selamatkan Jungkook bersama" bisiknya parau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook hanya tak mengerti mengapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Yang ia ingat, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang begitu menginginkan kekasihnya kembali berada di sisinya. Jadilah ia berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan seperti saat ini.

Berbaring dengan pasrahnya; tak melakukan perlawanan apapun pada _sosok_ yang entah berbuat apa padanya. Namun yang pasti, matanya terasa berat luar biasa; bahkan suara merdu Hoseok yang entah tengah mengucapkan apa karena ia tak mengerti akan bahasa yang tengah Hoseok gunakan terdengar samar-samar di telinganya; tubuhnya juga terasa seakan melayang-layang.

 **Malum amoris sui**

 _ **Cinta mereka memang salah**_

Salah? Cih tau apa tentang salah atau benar dirinya. Jungkook mencibir dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat Taehyung.

 **Et non ludere sui aestimatione propriaque sortis. Cupiunt esse.**

 _ **Mereka menentang takdir mereka sendiri. Mereka terlalu berambisi untuk bersama.**_

Sebuah bayangan saat Taehyung tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Membuat air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

' _hyung—'_

 **Sed tu simul-**

 _ **Tapi bisakah kau biarkan mereka bersama-**_

' _hyung, apakah ini benar?'_

Tubuhnya terasa memanas entah karena apa. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam, karena sesungguhnya tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

 **Et poenas ob nescio odio maxima utriusque-**

 _ **Aku tau kau membenci mereka dan menghukum keduanya akibat kesalahan besar mereka berdua-**_

Air matanya semakin deras keluar kala melihat bayangan Taehyung yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

 **Sed rursus circa amabatur fortiores**

 _ **Tapi sekali lagi, cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk di tentang-**_

 **-Amabatur findi fortiores**

 _ **-cinta mereka terlalu kuat untuk di pisahkan**_

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah berlari di kejauhan sana, sementara pemuda yang mengikuti di belakangnya hanya bisa mengejar sosoknya dengan perasaan sama kalutnya.

 **Quia non semper conscii sunt ingenui filo ligatum fatum**

 _ **Karena tanpa di sadari mereka telah terikat benang takdir**_

' _hyung, katakan aku tak salah kan?'_

 **Fortunae se habeant**

 _ **Mereka memiliki takdir satu sama lain-**_

Langkah kaki pemuda berperawakan mungil itu melambat kala melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"tidak—"

 **Propter quod ego hic stantes, et eos simul**

 **Quorum finis alligata mutuo**

 _ **Untuk itu aku berdiri di sini, biarkan mereka bersama**_

 _ **Biarkan takdir mereka terikat satu sama lain-**_

Jimin tiba, berdiri di samping Yoongi yang masih menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan hancur.

 **Nam ut ego, iuvenis sic mutatum est, quot una redire. Non autem ita quod sit amor sui**

 _ **Untuk itu, aku mengubah pemuda ini agar mereka kembali bersama. Agar cinta keduanya tak lagi salah-**_

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mulai menyelubungi tubuh Jungkook.

"ARGGGGTT—" hanya terdengar teriakan menyakitkan Jungkook di lapangan gersang itu.

 **Adhuc ergo unum sint, tamen, quia non potest mutare fata**

 _ **Jadi biarkan mereka bersama kembali, karena bagaimanapun kita tak bisa mengubah takdir mereka-**_

"ARGGTT—" teriakan itu kembali terdengar membuat Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mampu terdiam mematung itu ikut meneteskan air mata; seakan mengerti bagaimana rasa sakitnya Jungkook saat ini.

 **Non ergo sanguinis sudore lacrimas licet frustra immolabat**

 _ **Jadi jangan biarkan darah, keringat dan air mata yang telah ia korbankan sia-sia begitu saja-**_

"aku gagal Chim, aku gagal tak bisa melindungi Jungkook-" Jimin hanya bisa mendekap sosok di sampingnya; namun matanya masih menatap ke depan. Menyaksikan bagaimana sahabatnya keskitan di sana.

 **Obsecro. Deus.**

 _ **Ku mohon. Dewa**_

Dan kabut putih tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

Pemuda bersurai _coconut_ itu hanya memainkan kedua tungkainya dengan bibir manisnya yang masih mencebik lucu.

" _baby_ —"

Bahkan suara rendah favoritnya itu hanya mampu membuatnya semakin merasa kesal setengah mati.

Tak menoleh sama sekali, membuat pemuda lain yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasih manisnya yang masih suka merajuk itu.

" _baby,_ berhenti mengacuhkanku. Kau membuatku sakit" ujarnya dengan manja sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya dari belakang. Namun pemuda yang lebih manis memilih untuk menghempaskan lengan yang tengah memeluk perutnya erat itu.

Lagi-lagi si pemuda di belakangnya menghela nafas maklum akan sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

"baiklah aku minta maaf eoh, aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi—"

Terdengar cebikan dari si manis.

"—cih, _hyung_ bahkan berkata kasar setelah membentakku" ujarnya dengan kesal.

"itu karena kau melakukan hal _ekstrem_ seperti itu, sudah ku bilang kau hanya perlu duduk dan aku—"

"—lihat-lihat kau melakukannya lagi. Berhenti bertindak protektif seolah aku masih manusia lemah. Ingat kita sekarang sama _hyung_ "

Dan yang bisa si tampan lakukan ketika kekasihnya merajuk seperti ini hanyalah menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi bulat kekasihnya; mengelusnya lembut dengan _onix_ nya yang menatap sepasang _obsidian_ di hadapannya teduh.

"baiklah Kookie, maafkan _hyung_ oke, _Hyung_ melakukan itu karena _hyung_ tak ingin kembali kehilangan dirimu. Kau memang telah menjadi bagian dari kami, tapi di mata _hyung_. Kau tetap manusia kelinci kesayangan Taetae _hyung_ "

Yang bisa Jungkook lakukan hanyalah mencebik lucu walau dadanya menghangat karena perkataan sang kekasih.

"jadi maafkan _hyung_ oke" bisik Taehyung di sela dekapannya pada Jungkook.

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah _ritual_ yang di lakukan Hoseok serta kekasihnya, Jungkook kini resmi menjadi bagian dari _kaum_ mereka.

Sempat hampir dua setengah tahun tak sadarkan diri karena _efek_ dari _perubahan_ yang ia alami membuat Tahyung sempat frustasi sehingga menghancurkan apapun di sekelilingnya.

Jadi wajar bukan jika dirinya amat protektif pada kelinci manisnya mengingat jika kekasihnya itu baru beberapa bulan lalu sadar dari _fase perubahannya_.

Entah apa ia harus bersyukur atau justru sebaliknya, ia memang bahagia karena bisa kembali bersama sang pujaan hati namun masih banyak yang mengganggu fikirannya.

Namun kembali, melihat senyuman favoritnya yang bertengger di bibir si manis membuatnya melupakan keresahan yang sering ia alami itu.

 **.**

 _ **Aku tak apa walau harus mengorbankan diriku**_

 _ **Jika itu sepadan dengan bisa kembali ke sisimu lagi...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo, ada yang masih inget cerita ini?**

 **Iya tau, ini lama banget publishnya jadi mbem Cuma mau bilang maaf sebesar-besarnya buat kalian yang udah nunggu lanjutan Wings *itu pun kalo ada :v dan buat kalian yang bakal kecewa karena endingnya syuper maksa seperti ini-,- mbem tadinya mau bikin sad, tapi pasti nanti kalian protes terus neror mbem nyampe mbem kefikiran sendiri :v**

 **Btw, ini spesial buat MinYoon #teamukeYoongi walau adegan enaena nya di cut, tapi asli bikinnya nyampe keringet dingin :v *efek teori banyak prakteknya nol besar :v**

 **Oh iya, mungkin untuk saat ini mbem ga akan terlalu sering publish epep atau nongol di ffn. Kampus lagi padet-padetnya bikin acara dan mbem juga udah semester 5 yang otomatis lagi ngejar-ngejarnya nilai biar taun depan graduation *amien^^**

 **Tapi tenang, mbem udah ada poject baru setelah Wings. Love Yourself^^**

 **Salahin Higlight Reel, kenapa teasernya begitu bikin Cuma fokus di jalan cerita itu nyampe kebawa mimpi :v**

 **p.s: btw ini chapter terpanjang yg mbem bikin nyampe 38 words dan 5k lebih-,-**

 **hastaga, lelahnya diriku :v**

 **a.n nya kepanjangan ya, pokonya mbem Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yg udah stay baca dari awal nyampe final cem ini^^**

 **akhir kata, wasalam. Sampe ketemu di project berikutnya^^**

 **salam ppyong~ ppyong~**


End file.
